Jazmin the spy
by jbabe16
Summary: A continued part to benny and jazmin's married but when things take a turn will this be the end of them?
1. Introduction

**I have returned with my 3rd story. I just love you guys all so much that I wanted to make another story just for you guys. This is going to be another benny/jazmin story just to let you all know and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**p.s I should've mentioned before but I don't own gnomeo and juliet, I only own characters I added.**

* * *

**Jazmin pov**

_jazmin's thoughts..._

_As far back as I could remember I was brought up like my parents, grandparents and all my ancestors before me. I was born into a family of super inteligent secrect agents and have been apart of this to keep safe all those I love. When my dad was young he carried this on with him from his parents, battle evil and protecting the world from vengence. The day he and my mother meet as young adults during an agents gathering, my mum wanted to share in the same glory as he did as a field agent, and together they became the most advanced leveled agent duo on this side of the world._

_But that was in the past... Now that my parents have gotten on in years my father knew it was time to pass on the tradition to the next generation and that was when I came into the picture._

_Me and my sister are now the keys that hold our parents past life. From the day I was born, I knew I was destined to carry on the legacy that my parents had carried with them for all these years, I was now the next generation of the most hightly skilled agecncy group in the world over. By the time I was only 5 I had been notifiyed as a master of stealth and agility,"This was in my blood" as my mother told me when I was a small child, and by the time I was 13 I had gained the knowledge and the ranked fighting moves to completly eliminate any danger that crossed my path "This is what you were born to do" were the wise words of my father. And he was right this is was I was menat to do and this is what I would continue to do. Secret agent life was a part of my sister, a part of my parents, my heritage, and me. In short form spyin was the foundation of my whole existance and I planned to keep it that way, no matter who or what stood in my way._

_But as the years went on things started to change. I moved away from my home and family, which meant I couldn't go on as many missions with my sister as often as I should have, I fell in love with the man I now called my husband so I had to keep the secret form him whenever i could, and now I had a family to raise and the years have jsut flown by. I loved benny and the triplets but trying to keep my secret life and rasie my family all at the same time was more of a challenge than I had expected._

_Whenever I get an alert to go on a mission , even when it's really late in the night I have to get it past benny and somehow make an excuse for when I return, benny has been a little over procettive of me lately especially since we had our 4th child a while back and it was completly unexpected unlike the triplets, so things for me have been getting a bit out of hand and now I needed to handle the life of a spy, 3 restless toddlers, a newborn child and benny all at once. When one aspect of my life isn't hard enough the other is, but this is the life I had chosen to live and this was the life I would carry on with or so I had thought..._


	2. Spy time

**here's the 2nd chapter to another story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Jazmin pov**

Another day just as any other would be for me. A nice hot day in the springtime, and all of england was reawakening from a long cold winter back into the happy and bustling days of the warm weather baring seasons. For the past 6 yrs my life had been going wonderfully, me and benny were still the happy pair we were when we firts meet and the triplets were growing up as fast, Benzin was becoming a little like his daddy everyday, and the girls and me were really bonding like mothers and daughters should, Taking them shopping and buying them small jewelry, they were both becoming litte versions of me, although fuscia was being a little more like benny than me from time to time, In fact the girls and I bonded well and all but they prefered to spend time with benny more than me just as benzin chose me over benny at most times, but either way me and benny loved them all as equally as we loved each other. While the triplets we're great and all, I was begining to worry of how one day they would be old enough to be on their owns and leave me for a long time as I did my family, but benny assured me I would never have to worry about that because the kids weren't leaving for a long long time, and even when they did grow up my job as a mother would still continue, since we now have another adorable baby girl in our family.

Unlike the triplets our new daughter was a little unexpected, one day me and benny were just messing around after a long, stressfull day and the next morning I was pregnant with our fourth child, when I told benny about it He was in total shock, I mean we hadn't even planned to have another child, and if we did we would've waited until the triplets were older and more grown up, They were all still toddlers themselves and needed a lot of attention, now we had to deal with them and our new baby too. At first I didn't know how it was all going to happen and me and benny had once even considered not having the baby at all, but me being me I just couldn't bring myself to do that and neither could benny, so even though we had no idea how it would work we just waited for our new daughter to come with both joy and a little worry. And when she finally came into the world me and benny were so happy, and were actually suprised that she was a girl, before she was born we were told we were having another boy and we were all excited about it, especailly benzin cause now he would have another boy in the garden to play with now, but turns out they mixed my pregnancy results with another pregnant womans, so instead we really were having another girl, benzin was a little unhappy when he found out he had another sister but eventually he got over it and now we all adore our new daughter. She had so many of benny's features: blonde hair, blue eyes, same nose, same eyebrows, the only feature she had of mine were my lips and beautymark on the top of her lip just as the triplets did, only they also had freckles like I did. It was a challenge at first taking care of 3 toddlers, and a newborn the first few weeks but, it all worked out eventually and now me and benny love our new daughter just as we cared for benzin, scarlet and fuscia.

Anyways, since it was such a hot day we decided to go on a little family trip to the beach, we spent the whole day swimming in the cold ocean water and lying in the sand building sandcastles with the kids and just enjoyed being a family. But like all good things, it came to an end.

"Mummy do we really have to go now" Fuscia complains as I fasten her and her siblings in their car seats.

"Sorry sweetie I know you want to stay but it's getting late" I tell her, looking to the sky as stars were appering and the temperature was dropping fast.

"But we were having so much fun" Benzin crossed his arms upset.

"Yeah and look at this pretty seashell I found" Scarlet said holding it up for us to see.

"That is beautiful scarlet, but we really have to eave now" Benny buts in.

"But why daddy?" They all start giving frowny faces.

"We just have to, but we'll bring you all back soon I promise" He said as he startred to drive away, the kids looked back at the beach and sighed until they started to drift asleep.

In a matter of minuets we were back home, where everyone was busy gardening and/or relaxing by their usual spots when the capulets were present. I unload the triplets from their seat while benny stayed and talked with tybalt for a while.

"Hello we're home" I call when I get into the shed. The triplets go running into the dining room where juliet, violet and gnomeo and their parents were all sitting around.

"Violet!" The triplets call

"Benzin, fuscia, scarlet!" Violet shreiks running into her cousins arms in a group hug.

"Alright you 4 run along" Gnomeo says and they all run upstairs into the triplets room.

"How was the beach" Lady bluebury asked.

"Oh it was great, the kids had lots of fun getting out of the garden for a change, I wish you could've been there" I say to gnomeo and juliet.

"Yeah so do I, I could've used a day at the beach" Gnomeo laughs and then exits the room.

"Seriously you should've come, it would've been better if you gnomeo and violet came with us" I said sitting next to juliet.

"I know and I wanted to but you know how it goes around here, it's all work and no play for us" Juliet responds and I giggle.

I stop laughing for a moment and then just start looking around the shed a while. "So where's bennie?" I ask smiling crazily.

"Right here!" Benny walks in the room I was in. "Did you miss me" He jokes kissing my neck.

I push him away and giggle. "Not you, I meant my baby,where's my other bennie?" I state.

"Right here!" Gnomeo walks back in the room carrying my infant daughter in his hands. I gasp, walk over and take her from him.

"Oh there's my baby girl, how's is my little girl doing?" I coo to my daughter and she giggles and smiles to me. "Benny come say hi to your daughter" I snap seeing benny didn't come and see his infant daughter.

"Hi my litte girl, did you miss mummy and daddy?" He cooes to her too. She giggles at him puts her little hand on his finger.

"She likes you" I tell him.

"Of course she does, she's named after me" Benny boasts, I just roll my eyes and sigh.

"Yeah why did you name her bennie anyways?" Juliet asks as me and benny look to her. "Oh I mean not that there's anything wrong with that name, no offense benny" She tries to apologize to him.

"None taken" He says.

"And the reason we named her bennie was well before she was born we thought we were having another boy and so we decided to name him benny, but they mixed my ultrasound test with another womans so we didn't know bennie was actually a girl till she was born, and we had already written that name on her birth certificate and everything so when she was born we justed changed the spelling a little and the name just stuck" I explain cradling bennie in my arms.

"And actually the whole thing caught us off guard when we found out" Benny said.

"Really?" Gnomeo says.

"Yes, I didn't even think about having another child when jazmin told me she was pregnant, and then after a while I just remembered how happy I was when I had the triplets and now..." Benny paused and took bennie from me. "I get to relive that joy all over again" He kisses bennie and she tries to do the same to him.

"AAWWWWW!" Juliet and me sigh at how cute they were together.

"Well it's getting pretty late now so I'm gonna go to bed now" I start to yawn a litte I take bennie from benny and hold her closely. "C'mon baby time for you to sleep too" I tell her and walk away.

"Hey jazmin could you tell voilet to come back down so we can go back to our garden" Juliet asks.

"Sure thing, well goodnight guys"

"Goodnight" Gnomeo calls

"See ya tommorow" juliet waves.

"I'll be up shortly" Benny calls and talks with gnomeo for a while.

I walk bennie back upstairs and into the triplets room, since their wasn't a lot of space left in the shed the triplets had to share a room with the baby. I walked in and found them and voilet playing around jumping everywhere.

"Hi mummy" scarlet calls still running with the others.

"Okay kids settle down, it's time for bed" I tell them and they frown a little. "And voilet your parents are leaving so you have to go now" I tell her aand their faces get even lower.

"Okay" She says sadly. She turns to her cousins "Bye-bye" She tells them and they all hug.

Then she walks over to me and I bend down so she can kiss her new baby cousin. "Bye baby" she kisses her.

"Bye auntie jazmin" She smiles before skipping out the room.

"Bye Violet" I say and close thier door. "Okay you 3 into your nightclothes and then straight to bed" I order, they all huff and walk to their nightclothes. I walk over to the triplets old baby crib on the other side of the room and place bennie right inside, I hand her a warm milk bottle and then give her a clean diaper and tuck her inside. "Goodnight my little bennie" I kiss her and turn on her moblie as she closes her eyes.

Then I walk over to the other side of the room and see the kids lying down in bed with their nightclothes on. I tuck them in bed but they kept moving and shoving each other around.

"Kids hold still" I say getting annoyed.

"I would if scarlet and benzin weren't smushing me" Fuscia said trying to push her siblings away from her.

"Hey stop pushing us" Benzin complains pushing back.

"Yeah fuscia you're not the only one who's uncomfortble here" Scarlet complains. Since they shared a room with the baby they had to all sleep in the same bed together and it was starting to get a little to small for them since they were all getting older.

"Kids I know you're uncomfortable but this won't last for long" I tell them finally getting them tucked in bed.

"Mummy why can't we have our own rooms" Benzin says and his sisters nod.

I sigh. "Kids I told you there isn't enough space for you all to get your own rooms right now"

"We could all still share a room, we just don't want a room with the crying baby in it" Scarlet points to her old crib with bennie in it.

"I know having a new baby is hard for you kids now, but you'll get used to it, now just try to get some sleep" I plead with them and they all nod.

I kiss their cheeks and they kiss me back. "Goodnight mummy" they say at once.

"Night my little angles" I blow a kiss back and head back to my own room.

I tiptoe slowly inside cause I had a feeling benny was in their as well, I open the door and sure enough I saw a bulge in the bed a slight snoring and I knew it was noone but benny snoring like that. I walk over to my dresser and strip down into my panties and bra, then I tiptoe over to bed and slip quitly under the covers as not to wake benny.

"Ah, finally" I yawn and close my eyes. I was getting ready to fall asleep and then I feel a shift from the other side of the bed, but it was just benny turning over in his sleep again, I nuzzle my head back on my pillow and close my eyes, but then I feel something run up my leg and wrap itself around my waist, I peek under the sheets and look down my waist and see it was bennys hands that had wrapped around me.

I giggle quietly. "Oh benny" I say to myself, Then I feel bennys arm tighten their grip around me and then I get twirled around and roll right on top of benny who looks to me with a smirk.

"You said my name" He jokes around.

"Benny I thought you were asleep" I smile.

"I was just waiting for you to get into bed" He grabs me again and flips me to the bed so now he was on top of me. "So we could get busy tonight" He said and started to kiss my neck a little bit, I smile and push him away for a moment.

"Uh, don't I get a say in this" I ask with a straight face.

"You could say yes so we can do this already" He says and goes back to kissing my neck.

I push him away again. "But what if I say no?" I smirk

"No is not an option here" He said. "Try again" He said seriously.

"Yeah well it is for me, so no" I said trying to scoot back over to my side of the bed. Benny puts his arms on either side of me so I couldn't move over anymore.

He leans closer to me. "I think you might want to reconsider that answer" He said tightening his grip on my waist with his other hand, bringing me closer to his body, I could feel his chest bumps rubbing up against my body and I got lost in the motion for a moment until I remembered what he was trying to do.

"Now what do you have to say beautiful" He smirked and shoved me even closer to him.

"I'm not changing my answer, I don't want to do it tonight and that's just that" I said crossing my arms.

"Oh c'mon jazmin please" He begs me.

"No benny" I say annoyed. "God why is sex always a big deal to you?"

"I'm a guy jazmin, I have certain urges that can only be reduced by sexual intercourse, and when you're married like us you have to do stuff like this, that's how it is" He paused and leaned to my ear again. "And you can say what you want but I know and you know that you like what I do to you" He said in a seductive voice.

I blushed under the darkness of the room and felt myself getting a little hot. "You're right about that, but the answer is still no"

Benny huffs aloud and looks back to me a little upset. "Alright...If you won't let me have sex then I won't let you have your sleep" He said aloud.

"Wait what?" I asked him. He moves over and reaches for the radio and turns it up loud so I could barely hear my own voice.

I pulled the pillow over my ears and bared my teeth. "Benny turn that down!" I screamed to him.

"What?!" He says with a smirk, indicating he heard me but was acting as he didn't

"I said TURN THAT DOWN!" I screamed louder.

"Sorry can't hear you" He said pretending he didn't hear me again. I put my pillow back over my head even tighter but the sound just wasn't getting any lower.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT YOU WIN ALREADY!" I scream still covering my ears in defeat.

Benny turns the radio off and leans closer to me. "I'm sorry jazmin say that one more time" He said putting a hand to his ear.

I roll my eyes. "You win, if I let you do me will you let me sleep already" I state yawning.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be fast" He winks to me and I blush again

"Yeah I know you are" I flirt back to him. "But this time, try not to get me pregnant again!" I joke around with him.

He smirks at me and leans down as we endure the kissing portion of our love making session, benny leaves a trail of kisses down my body and I feel a little tingle inside me. I feel benny kiss his way back up my chest and then he stops and looks me down for a moment.

"What is it?" I said

"I was just noticing how sexy you looked" He said staring at my chest and legs.

"Thank you, you look nice too" I say motioning to his bare chest. I was drooling a little.

"You know I think you'd look much hotter like this..." He reaches behind my back and unclips my bra tossing it to the floor, he turns back and looks me over without my covering now. "Much better, don't you think" He said moving his fingers around on me.

"I guess if you think so" I flash my eyes. "Now lets see you without your cover" I flirt pointing to his boxers. I grab the top and he wiggles his way free as they fall to the floor and I look at him now fully naked.

I pull him back to me and we continue to kiss passionly and then it turns into hard violent passion, I could feel benny inching his way inside me, even as he kissed my neck I felt the sudden sharpness and I screamed a little.

"I love you" I moan as he keeps pushing on me.

"Love you more" He said breathing heavily. Just as he was about to keep on going I heard a loud ringing followed by a pinging sound.

"What is that?" Benny said stopping and looking around.

I gasp and sit upright in bed, I knew what that sound was, and it was coming from the drawer on the side of our bed, whenever I heard that sound I knew what it meant but I couldn't let benny see me, but the pingign sound kept coming and benny kept looking around.

"Jazmin do you hear that?" He said looking eleswhere.

"What, that pinging sound" I ask fast.

He looks back to me. "Yes that pinging sound" He said with a low tone.

"I-I think it's coming from downstairs" I say pointing to the door. "Maybe you should go check and see" I say pushing him off me and out the bed.

He removes my arms from his shoulders and stops. "I don't think that sound is downstairs" he argues

"What are you talking about of course it is" I say nervously.

"No I think it's coming from in here" He said turning back to the bed.

"NO, no it's not" I shake my head.

He turns his eyes to the drawer by our bed, I close my eyes and go red in the face a little. "I think it's comign from in here" He says reaching over to the drawer.

I rush and pull his arm away. "Benny there is nothing in their you need to look at, nothing at all" I say still holding him back.

He looks at me both suspiscious and confused. "Jazmin are you hiding something from me" Benny said giving me a semi-bad stare.

"Hiding something? me? I wouldn't do that to you heh" I giggle and rub my neck. "I'm just trying to tell you that the sound is coming from downstairs" I tell him again.

"I don't think it is jazmin" He argues with me

"Yeah well I do so why don't you just go downstairs and check for me please" I say starting to panic and push him out the bed.

"OK, ok, if you're so sure I'll go check" Benny threw his robe around him and walked to the door. "I'll be right back" He said looking too me.

"I'll be here, waiting, take your time" I wave and he exits the room. the door clicks and I plop down in bed.

"Man that was close" I shreik in horror. I turn my attention back to the drawer as the pinging sound was still going, I open up the drawer and reach under a stack of papers and pull out my little pager, it was pinging and flashing bright green like crazy, I pressed the little button on the side and a message came through on it.

_code red, code red, all advanced feild agents report to headquarters immedietly. _as the message read.

I bang my heead a little. "Do I really have to do this now?" I grumble. As much as it annoyed me to get up this late at night, I knew I had to do this for I had taken an solemn oath to do right whenever and wherever it happened. I got up from bed, put my bra back on and threw my robe around me, I stuffed my pager in my robe pocket as well as my car keys and walked to the door and opened it at the same time benny was walking back into the room, We both jumped back a little and then just smiled to each other.

"Well I didn't find the noise downstairs but whatever it was it stopped now" He explained to me.

"Oh well that's good to know, it was probably nothing I'm sure" I say trying to slip pass him out the door.

"Where you going?" He asked me.

I pause a moment and think "I-I have to go to the bathroom, really bad" I say pretending as if I had to go

"Oh alright then, but hurry back I'm not done with you yet" He whispered to me.

I giggled "Will do" I kiss his cheeck and walk out the room.

The second I hear the door close to our room I race down the stairs and turn on the lights, lighting up the living room. I look around to see if anyone was around and it was all empty. I took my pager from my pocket again and pressed the button a second time, This time a large glass tube appered in the middle of the livingroom, I opened the door and stepped inside. I was sucked all the way down far below the shed and garden to my secret spy weaponry room deep inside the earth.

I hopped off the elevator tube and walked into my weaponry room there was o many weapons I had down her, hand lasers, guns, cannons, missles, jetpacks and all other things you might find spies using. I walked around a little and walked over to my little spy vault, I punched in the code and it opened up I reached my hand inside and pulled out a large breifcase of my emergency weapons and tools, all I needed to do my job tonight was all right here.

"Perfect" I said and walked my suitcase away from the vault. I walked back over to another little area in the room and reached for a small button that was undermeath a small glass case, I pushed the button and was isolated into a small enclosed space and when I emerged I cmae out all dressed in my spy outfit. A black leather shirt that showed my bellybutton covered with my standard leather jacket and super tight black leather jeans, with black high heel shoes. My hair was tied into a ponytail and I had my darkest sunglasses on with black lipstick on my lips to complete the outfit.

"The perfect spy wear" I think to myself. "Now time to roll" I grab my suitcase and run back to the tube I came from and was once again sucked back up and back into the livivng room where there was still no sight of anyone. I tiptoe to the door and run into the garden and out into the alley where my car was I hop inside and drive as fast as I can, I was all set to due my spying job but I was still missing one final piece, my partner. I took out my phone and called her up to make sure she was waiting outside for me. I puleld up to the garden, and not just any garden, my garden where I grew up, and there in the middle of the alley was standing a tall, slender figure dressed in a leather black jacket, black skirt, and long black leather boots, with dark shaded sunglasses and black lipstick like me. I pulled up in front of her as the headlight shined on her.

"Need a ride" I joke to her.

"It's about time you got here, I've been waiting here forever, what took you so long?" Nina snaps at me as she gets inside.

"Well sorry, but unlike you I had a husband to escape, and right when we were in the middle of important buisness together" I tell her.

"I don't even see why you love him, he's not even that great a man" Nina said out of jealousy.

"Well benny may not be Mr. perfect but at least I can say I have a man in my life, unlike some choosy girls I know" I gloat looking to her.

She peeks through her shades and gives me a bad stare. "Just drive and step on it will ya" She mumbles crossing her arms.

I smile to myself and step on the gas and drive a long ways away. I drive for a while until we land in this big fancy building in the middle of town that had to be at least 200 stories tall, at least to us since were gnomes. I walk around to the back of the building with nina and we sneak into the buliding throught the back door and we slip passed all the humans that were in their, we sneak our way all the way down into the basement of the building and walk down towards a door with the words secret room printed in bold black letters. I knock on the door and it slowly creaks open and me and nina step inside.

At first It was dark but then It began to light up and revealed a whole room of my secret agent accomplishes. I walk with great pace and a slow steady beat with nina by my side, we greet all our fellow agents as we pass them by and we head straight on into the very heart of the room and head for the door with the large golden designs on it.

"Well go on knock" I said to nina

"I am" She snaps back. She takes a breath in and knocks loud and clear.

"ENTER!" There was a loud voice that echoed from in the room and the sliding doors automatically opened up as we step inside. Standing in the center of the room was our leader and cheif of the whole secret agancy organiztion, who by the way was a girl. Like me, nina and all the other agents she was covered in all black leather with black shades and had her long red hair tied into a large bun.

"Hello ladies" She said with a stern tone.

"Hello Cheif" We both salute.

She takes a step closer and starts walking around us in slow motion, I feel sweat slip down my forehead and my heart picks up speed. She stops in front of us and looks to me and then eases her way over to nina and then taking a step back from both of us and turning around so that now we faced her back. Me and nina sigh a little in relife ans grin.

"JAZMIN!" She calls me and I jump in fear and then take a step forward.

"Y-Yes C-Cheif" I studder.

"Nina step outside for a moment and leave us be" Cheif looks back to nina

"Of course Cheif" Nina backs away and dashes from the room. I look back to the cheif and she was now sitting at her desk.

"Come sit down jazmin" She orders, I walk and take a seat in the little couch on the oppsite side of the desk.

"I bet you're wondering why I called you down here?" She said folding her hands.

"Uhm, well actually I was" I speak slow and clear.

"Well as you know, Our organization has been around for years, helping protect the world from wrong" She reminds me.

"Yes I do" I said.

"And as you also know, we have been battling the evil agents of A.T.V or association of theft and vengence, for quite some time now"

"I'm well aware of that too" I tell her.

"Well some of our undercover agents have been infiltrating their agency and have been trying to find our information about it"

"AND?" I ask.

"It turns out the leader of the A.T.V, Vexuos, has been working on something big and I need you and your sister to go Infilrtate their agency and find out what they're up to"

"Why didn't you saw so before, we're on it Cheif" I salute to her once more and I run from the room.

I walk over to nina who was sitting on the wall waiting for me. "Well what did she say" Nina asks being her usual nosy self.

"No time to talk we gotta move" I shout to her and she was right by my side as we bolted our of the door and back into the car and drive like lightning all the way across the other side of town into the crime infested area.

We drove right up to an old abandoned looking warehouse factory, that was surrounded by barbed wire fencing. From beyond the fence I could see a large parking lot filled with onimous looking cars with the A.T.V Stamped on the side in bloody red writting. I parked my car in the darkest shadows so noonew would notice it, and we ran up to the fence. "Yep this is the place" I said folding my shades up to see better.

"How are we suppose to get in there?" Nina taps my shoulder. I look around for a moment. "Here, follow me" I instruct. We run up to a lagre tree who's branches hung over the fence and into the factory parking lot. We climbed up the tee and used our balancing skills to walk over the branch and jumped into the parking lot on the other side. We run across the parking lot dodging behind cars every one in a while, I hear footsteps approch and I hear voices as well.

"Get down!" I say and nina ducks with me behind a car as the shadows of the figures creep along the ground and right past us. I look up a little and see the 2 figures are vexous agents. Once they were outta sight we snuck around through the nearest bushes until we were rigth to the side of the entence to their lair, but it was guarded by the same aganets we hide from and they were holding lagre laser guns.

"We gotta find a way inside" Nina tells me.

"Yeah but how?, the door's locked and guarded" I say.

I hear nina gasp. "There!" She points, I look up and see she was pointing to an open window. "That's our ticket inside"

I scoff. "And how do you expect us to get all the way up there?"

"Like this" She pulls out her grappling hook and shoots it right through the window, she gives it a tug to make sure it was hooked on tightly to whatever it was caught on. "Let's get climbing" She tells me. I grab hold of the rope and put my heels to the walls of the building and start climbing upward with nina. Once at the window we jump through and land of a large platfrom that went all around the level of the bulidng and was suspended high above the ground, looking over the side of the suspended platform I saw below all of the A.T.V agents walking around and moving crates and a lot of weapons from place to place. I looked to all of them with great anger.

"I hate you all so much" I whisper aloud to myself.

"C'mon we need to find out where Vexous is and see what he's planning next" Nina looks to me. We tiptoe across the platfrom cautious not to make a sound so we wouldn't get detected.

We walk around halfway to the othere end of the room and we start looking down again to see if there was any bew sign of anything unusual. Then it hit us.

"Hey where did vexous say he wanted this?" We overheard one of the agents say who was pulling a wagon with something in it, but it was covered with a large white cloth.

"He wants it in his office, but be careful with it, it's part of his special new plan against the A.R.F.F" The other agent told him and he wheels the wagon away. A.R.F.F stood for the Anti-Rebillious Fighting Force, and was also the name of my agency organization.

"Did you hear what they just said" Nina gasped.

"Let's follow him and see what vexous is up too this time" I whisper and we start to tiptoe back around following the maksed agent with the wagon. he walks a short distnace until he walks through A door.

"We have to get in there" Nina states and I nod. We slip down the ladder next to us and slip inside the door as well into a large room, with nice bright carpeting. We realize we were now inside vexous' office and we hide ourselves behind a large potted shrub bush in the corner of the room and saw the same masked agent roll the wagon away from us and then stop right in front of a large figure wearing a large tinted cloth over his body.

"Vexous, sir, we have obtained what you askd for" the agent said. Vexous turned around slowly and removed his head covering to reveal his face. He had a white hat with short black hair and a gray streak across the sides, He had beaty red looking eyes and crusty lips, And what made him look truly evil were the two long scars he had on both of his eyes, they were all ripped right through his eyes so you could see the bits of face mussles from within the wounds when you were close up on him. His face always gave me a scare but I shook it off and listened to him speak.

"Very good" He said in his dark sinister voice. He walked over to the wagon and pulled the cloth off revealing a large containment tube, that was filled with bright blue-green goo substance and within the goo there was a large blurry object that was floating around in it but I had no idea what it was.

"Woah" I gasped.

"Where did you find this?" Vexous asked his agent minion.

"We broke into the labratory acroos town and stole it from them, like you wanted" The agebt boated proudly.

"Excellent, Now I have just about everything I need to put my plan into action" Vexous rubbed his habds togehter and smiled a nasty evil smile. "Now lets put it up until It's time to use it" He said. He walked over to his desk and pressed a large red button and the walls opened up revealing a hidden vault door, Vexous punches in the code and the vault door opens as he and his agent minion wheel the wagon inside.

"Now's our chance" I say and we jump out from the bushes and sneak into the vault just as the door closes. The vault was even bigger than I thouggh it would be and there were shelves and sevles of locked safes from wall to wall.

"Man where'd they go" Nina said looking for where vexus went. We could here him laughing and then we heard footsteps walking towards us.

"IT's vexous quick hide" I announce and me and nina both scatter off. I jump on top of the nearset shelve of locked safe drawers and duck real low, and nina heads behind a small stack of crates and barrels, We lay low as vexous comes back into view with his agent by his side, both laughing like evil people do.

"New weapons looking good boss" His agent smiles.

"New weapon?" I say to myself.

"Yes and once I have all the pieces it will be ready, and we'll just see what those goody-goody agents at A.R.F.F have to say then" Vexous said as they make thier way to the vault door again. Just as they walk past me, I crawl backwards on top of the shelf and accidentally knock it over, it falls with a thump and Vexous stops in his tracks.

"So boss do you think that.." His minion was about to speak but vexous put his hand around his mouth to keep his from continuing.

"Shh, did you hear something?" Vexous said. There was a moment of silence and then Vexous turns around and I duck lower on the shelf and try to blend into the dark of the shadows.

Vexous takes a step towrds the shelf I was hiding on and then turns his head left, right , and then up to the exact shelf, I freeze completely and feel a drop of sweat fall off my head. When he doesn't find anything he shruggs and turns back with his accomplish and they exit the vault and close the door without even noticing that we were present and heard everything they said.

Once it was all clear me and nina emerge once more and walk deeper and deeper into the vault. We turn a corner into the center of the vault and there standing in the middle of the room was vexous' new piece of equipment. I stood there gasping in awe and a little fear but I knew I had a job to do.

"What is that thing" Nina gasped.

"I don't know, but if it belongs to vexous, it can't be good" I said. "Here we'll need digital evidence of this thing when we get back to headquarters" I snap a picture of the object and then I take a scanned sample of it. "Done" I said proud of my work in this job.

"Now let's get out of here before something happens" I say walking off, but noticing nina was still standing there walking over to the thing.

"NIna what are you doing?" I yell to her.

"I need to see what this thing is, that's what we came here for" She says back.

"No we can't do anything until we now what that thing does, we have to get out of here before.." I stop in mid sentence when I notice something, there were thin insible red laser sensors around the floor of the area that surronded the contaiment tube object.

I gasped and ran after nina "Nina stop walking!" I yell

"What, speak up jazmin!" She yells and keeps walking.

"The laser sensors be careful!" I yell a little louder.

"What laser sensors?" She asks, her foot hits one of the laser sensors and there was a light buzzing sound and soon after came a flashing red light and alamrs were sounding everywhere.

"Oh see that ain't right" I grumble.

"Uh jazmin...LET GET OUTTA HERE!" Nina shouts over the alarms and we make a dash for it, instead of heading back to the vault door we head in the opposite way withut knowing it and run right into a dead end.

"Great now what!" Nina screamed. Then we heard a lot of talking and shouting, Vexous and his agents were coming and we were trapped. "Oh were doomed!" Nina wined.

"Not necassarily" I winked to her, I looked through my briefcase and pulled out a small laser. "Bingo!" I said. I aim it at the wall and start using the laserbeam to cut a whole in the wall so we could escape. "Now lets go!" I panic.

Nina goes through the wall first and I was about to go to through it myself until I hear something behind me and see that Vexous along with more of his agents were coming with their hand laser guns.

"Hey you" One of the agents cathces me trying to escape.

"GET HER!" Vexous yells and they all charge at me with their lasers.

"Uh oh!" I panic but I think quick, I pull out a small smoke bomb and throw it, it explodes on impact and buries them all in a cloud of fog.

"Adios suckers" I salute with 2 fingers and dive through the whole and escape. I fall into the bushes and jump out brushing leaves from my hair. I look around but I don't see nina anywhere.

"NINA!" I shout but nothing. I hear a lot of commotion and then I look back up to the hole where I escaped.

I see one of the agents look through it and they stop me. "THERE SHE IS!" He screams

Vexous comes to the whole and looks to me with evil in his eyes. Uh-OH" I say and start running away.

"GUARDS, STOP THAT GIRL!" I hear vexous scream and his guards outside the front door start running after me with their laser guns I run away from his guards, and then they start shooting laser beams and bullets right at me, I could hear the alarms still blowing and then a bright searchlight landed on me, so now There was a bright light shining on me where eveyone could see me.

Vexous' Guards were still hot on my tail and I was ducking and dodging every laserbaeam and bullet they had to throw at me. I take out my own laser gun adn start shooting right back at them, I take out a few of them but still more and more were coming my way, I run as fast as I can but it was really hard to in high heel shoes.

"Not to self wear flats next time" I think to myself while still shooting. I run farther and farther but still they were after me while I was turnign my head to shoot at them I ran right into the fence and a dead end. The agents eventually catch up and they cirlce around me and aim their weapoms towards me as I stand there in a fighting stance. They shine the spotlight right in my face but I had my shades on that not only covered my eyes but kept them from seeing my face and knowing my identity.

From the large pile of agents vexous appered. "Nowhere to run now my little spy friend" He said holding a laser to me. I was as good as dead now, at this point I needed a miracle.

That's when I hear the screech of tires and then a flash of light as a car pull up in the far off distance from my position I could see it was my car and I knew what I had to do, but I needed to get away from vexous and his minions first. I looked up and saw that right above vexous' head there was a really strong cablepole and that's when it hit me.

"This ends here for you little miss" Vexous said, he clicks his fingers and his agents move in on me.

"You'd think so but you'd be wrong" I smirk evily. As fast as lightning I do a backflip and press my feet against the fence and run upward and do another backwards flip into the air, right above their heads, as I feel myself fall I take out my grappling hook and shoot it towards the cablepole and swing all the way towards it. I climb up to the very top and skip across the thin cable wire a few feet off the pole. I take in a deep breath and jump 20 ft. off the powerline, tuck into a cannonball dive in mid air and finish with a handstand on the top off a car and flip safely back to the ground now out of the vexous' reach.

I look back to see nina still very far away from me with her hands at the wheel.

"HEY THERE SHE IS..AGAIN!" I hear someone call as they all turn around.

"GET HER BACK!" Vexous screams but by then I was already kicking up gravel in my heels as I ran away from them. I could hear screams and shouts as they chased after me and nina was only a hop, skip, and stone throw away but vexous and the others had caught up to me and they might get nina too. I needed a quick plan to buy more time and that's when I got it. I rolled up the sleeve of my jacket to reveal my wrist communication device, I presssed the button and spoke into it.

"Nina, can you here me?" I said.

There was a momnet before nina picked up. "Jazmin? yeah I hear you and I see you coming but vexous is right on your tail so hurry up" She shouts through her wrist communicator.

"I know and he's catching up quick and I have a plan but First you need to drive off" I said.

"What?" she said confused

"I said drive off, without me"

"ARE YOU INSANE THEY'LL CATCH YOU!" She screamed again.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" I Yell back to her.

She said nothing after that and I saw her turn the car around and drive as fast as she could far away from me, but I still just kept on running after her.

"Jazmin are you sure you know what you're doing?" Nina called me again.

"Yes I do just don't stop driving until you hit the building wall" I talk into my watch and she continues to drive even further away from me, I see her drive up to the wall and skid to a stop now as far from me as before.

"Ok jazmin now what?" She asks.

"Just keep the car in drive and move out of the drivers seat and wait for me" I tell her and turn off my communicator. As I keep running I gaze over my shoulder and they were still on my tail, but then I heard a loud boom come from in front of me, I look and see that there were exploding bombs being dropped by the guards in front of me and the ones behond me. Normally I would've panicked, but this was actually what I had been waitng for to happen.

"Right on time" I say to myself, I dig my heals in the gravel and come to a complete stop. I turn back and as the whole crowd is running towards me again I see them start to throw a few more explosive bombs my way.

"Perfect" I think aloud and get myself ready. I dig into my breifcase ans pull out a small metal sheild, I place one end under my foot and kneel down and hold the other end up as I crouch into a small ball shape and await.

"TRY AND DO YOUR WORST LAME-O's" I shout behind the sheild. I see bobmbs being flown through the air and they land at my sheild I duck and close my eyes as their was a loud boom and I get flung backwards and upwards into the air during the explosion impact, While the dust and smoke confuse the evil agents, I use my sheild as a sorta hangglider and glided over my car I let go of my sheild and dropped through the sunroof and plopped right into the drivers seat.

"AAAAAHHH!" Nina screamed when I popped outta nowhere

"Suprised" I ask taking the wheel.

"You're good" Nina smiles and I smile back.

"Thanks sis, now what do you say we get out of here" I push on the gas and make a u turn back around to the gate we came from. I drive right towards the clousd of smoke just as it begins to clear up, when all the agents see me coming at full burst they start scattering outta the way.

"LATER SUCKERS!" Nina shouts through the window.

"CLOSE THE GATES!" I hear vexous yell as he still tries to run after us shooting lasers at me and my car.

The fence comes in view but the doors were starting to close together and we were still so far away.

"We're not gonna make it!" Nina shreiked in fear.

"Never say never nina" I press the hidden green button on the deck of the car and my car reveals it rocket boost. "Hold on to something" I demand I press on the brakes as hard as I could and the rocket booster burst into flames as we speed to the fence, the gate was now closed all the way but my car burst rigth throug it and we make a hold large enough to esacpe in and drive away.

"YES WE MADE IT!" I screech and grin. I stick my head out the window and look in my mirror to see vexous running throught the hole screaming and hopping like mad as his agents come and circle around him.

I turn my head out the window. "BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME VEXOUS!" I call back to him.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YOU 2 I'LL FIND YOU AND GET YOU BOTH BACK, THIS I SWEAR" He yells back, I look back to nina almost a little terrified by that and then we just start laughing like crazy.

"Oh man did you hear him" I say wiping a tear from my face.

"I know what an idiot" Nina smirks.

Nina looks back to vexous' fence and the sizzling hole. "I hope vexuos got a warranty on that fence" She jokes.

"Good one nina" I laugh and continue to drive far far away at rocket powered speed.

When we get back to headquarters we walk right into the Cheifs office. "Hey Cheif" We smile when we return

"Girls there you are, I assume the mission went well" She said to us.

We sit down on the couch. "Yes it did we found out he has a new type of invetion or something but we don't know what it is" Nina explains

"Oh, I see, and did you bring back any evidence of some sorts" She asks.

"Yes I did, I took a picture of it and I scanned the dna structures of it for you" I hand her the photos I took and the scanner with the analyis data on it.

"Good work girls" She smiles. "I'll have our science team inspect these and see what we can get" She says transporting the data thorught the mailing tubes.

"Just doing our jobs cheif" I grin.

"I'll contact you both when I recive news back but for now be on your way" She dismissed us.

"Good I need to get back home and sleep pronto" I start to yawn like wild. "You need a ride home sis" I ask.

"Nah I can get there on my own, go on and get yourself to bed" She says.

I smile and hug her. "Night ladies" I wave leaving the room.

I walk back to my car and drinve all the way nonstop back home. I use the secret entrence back down to my weaponry room bunker and stash all my weapons and my spry suit back where they belong, I slip my robe back on and take the elevator tube back into the house and into the living room again. I tiptoe back upstairs and take a sneak peak at the wall clock

"1:34" I said and keep on walking. I creep into my room and see benny was knocked out sleeping, and he was still naked. He must've fallen asleep waitng for me to come back from_ bathroom. _I just quietly slip into bed pull off my robe so I was now back in my panties and bra and dropped dead asleep next to my beloved.

"Another successful mission" Ran through my mind all night long.

* * *

**WHAT'D YOU THINK? EPIC RIGHT, READ AND REVIEW AND PM ME IF YOU'D LIKE. LUV YA, AND STAY COOL TO YOU ALL :D XO**


	3. jazmins lazy day

**Let me just say I'm so glad you all loved my last chapters. This chapter I going to be honest I was having writers block a little and I just wanted to make this chapter as entertaining as possible, but my friend gave me an idea and I mixed it in with my idea so this is what I got. Enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**jazmin pov**

After my long spy mission last night I probably didn't wake up till the afternoon. I was so tired I didn't feel like waking up for anthing at all but either way I woke up and when I did I was still pretty tired. I opened my eyes and looked at my clock and it was already 12:45 in the afternoon, But I still felt drop dead tired so I went right back to sleep and when I reawaken it was now 3 o' clock. I tried to get my head up but, my head felt like there was a giant metla plate in my head and my pillow acted as the magnet that kept my head connected to it. I was really tired and just felt like spending the rest of the day in bed, but I had to at least get up and grab something to eat, my stomach was killing me. In the end I managed to get my head from my pillow, but it still felt like there was a ton of wight pressing against it. My sheets fill all wet and sweaty and it was pretty late in the afternoon.

"I slept late but it was worth it" I mumble finally getting myself outta bed, I drop to the floor the second I get up, my legs were still dead alseep and felt all tingly and itchy. I shook it off and forced my self over to my closet and changing into my regular clothes. I walk downstaris and everybody was already outside, everyone but me. I walked into the kitchen and since I was too lazy to even cook myself something to eat I just grabbed the biggest orange from the counter and ate that instead before making my way outside.

The moment I walk out into perfect view of the garden I was greeted bye my sweet little babies. "MUMMY!" They all shouted and clung to my legs and thighs.

"Oh how are my precious little babies?" I smile kissing them all repeatedly.

Then benny walks over to me with bennie in her stroller. "Hey sleepy head!" He winks at me.

"Hello" I say casualy and lean into his kiss. I can hear the kids giggle and groan a little. "Mum, dad gross!" Benzin said covering his eyes a little.

"You won't think it's so gross when you find a perfect girl, like I do" Benny tells him.

"I doubt that" He said sarcastically making me and benny laugh.

"You're funny benzin" Scarlett giggles.

"I know!" Benzin boasts at his siters comment. I let them go and they all go skipping off into the garden rolling their baby sister along with them.

"So what happened to you last night?" Benny said.

"What do you mean?" I said a little faster than usual.

"I was waiting for you to come back from the bathroom and you didn't"

"Oh that...Uhm, I had a bit of a stomach cramp last night, but I'm alright now" I said.

"Well maybe we can try again tonight" He whispers to me.

"Yeah maybe" I roll my eyes to him.

"But for now, you wanna help me with my chores" He said handing me a list of all his chores he had to do.

I was out all night and the last thing I wanted was to do chores. "No thanks, I'm not in the mood for chores right now"

"No thanks, I don't really feel like doing anything today" I mumbled walking away.

"Where you going?" He called after me.

"Back inside and take a nap"

"You just got up no less than 10 minuets ago" He argued

"Yes and now I wanna go back to sleep" I argue still heading to the shed.

Benny runs up and grabs my hand. "Jazmin you can't just do nothing all day"

"And who says I can't" I argue.

"Me, now lets do some chores already" He says dragging me back to the garden.

"I already told you I don't feel like doing anything today!" I snap and pulled my arm away.

He stops for a moment and then thinks of something. "Alright I'll make you a deal, if you can do your chores before I finish mine then you can have as many days as you want to be lazy all you want, not even move a muscle and I'll do whatever you say. But If I finish first then you have to do all my chores the rest of the year, deal" He said.

"Fine if it means I don't have to do anything aftewards deal" We shake on it and then we get started.

I follow him to the first thing on the chores list. We start in the red part of the garden first.

"First stop watering plants" He said. We each take a big bucket and start watering all the plants around the garden. It took a long time to water every plant in the garden and it was even more tiring for me cause I didn't have any energy at all and like I said before I just wanted to do nothing all day. I tried my best to keep up with benny but he finished watering all his plants before I did.

"Well looks like I win this chore" He said gloating.

"Only because I don't feel like doing any chores at all" I grumble in anger. "Can we just not do this" I complain.

"What you wanna quit after only 1 chore" Benny states in a playfull tone.

"Uh yes I do" I said putting down the watering can and walking away.

I could hear benny laughing as I walked away. "Ok, fine, quit if you want, but just know tommorow you're going to have a year long list of my chores to do" I stopped at this. I forgot I was doomed to do all his chores if I didn't do my chores. I turn back and see him playfully smirking and waving at me to come back.

I blow a huge aggrevated breath and walk back. "I can't belive this" I mumble as I get back to his side.

Benny walks to me and puts an arm around my shoulder. "That's better. Now onto the next chore shall we" He says escorting me to the pond.

"Okay what now!" I say as if I cared.

"Next we gotta clean the leaves from the pond" He said.

The pond was filled with all the dead brown leaves that fell off during the fall and winter.

"Ugh we really gotta clean this?" I groan. I feel benny hand me a pond cleaner net and he gets one himself.

"Does this answer your question?" He said starting to scoop up all the leaves he could reach. I just watched him clean the pond for a second, I was really not in the mood for chores today. Benny looked up to me and noticed I wasn't doing anything.

"Uh jazmin unles you wanna get a years worth of chores you'd better pick up the pace" He said and went back to his cleaning.

I rolled my eyes hard and started scooping up leaves slow and weak like. This was even more painful than waterign the plants. I was halfway done with scopping up the last few leaves I could reach. but then I started to get a sleepy feeling over me. I layed my pond skimmer net on the side of the pond so the net was sticking out over the water and rubbed my eyes hard and began yawning like crazy. When I went back to reach my net I couldn't find it anywhere, until I found it floating on the water and floating away from me. I tried to reach for it but it was too far out now, I tried stretching even further but I slipped over my hand and fell face first into the pond, which was freezing cold still from the cold weather.

"Whoa this is cold!" I shreiked when I resurfaed and shivered like crazy. I wiped water from my eyes and looked around, I saw benny chuckling to himself as he still scooped up leaves from the pond.

"Having a nice swim there jazmin?" He laughed.

I gave him an irritated look. "Shut up already!?" I snap. I see my pond net float by me and I grab it and use it to float back over to the side of the pond. I pull my net and myself back to the grass, I lay on my back breathing heavily and shaking a little.

"You okay" Benny said reaching my hand and pulling me back up.

"I'm cold, wet and exhausted, do you think I'm okay" I snear as he takes a step back.

"Okay sorry" He said backing off.

"Oh no I'm sorry benny I'm just not in a good mood today" I sigh putting my hand to my forehead.

He walks back to me. "It's alright I still love you" He kissed my neck and I started to smile at that. "And you know what eles?" He said in a seductive tone.

"What?" I said back

"You lost cleaning out the pond" He stepped back and started boasting about it. I just sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Okay now let's get onto the next chore" He said walking away. I sighed when I realized if I didn't win at some chore and soon I'd be stuck doing chores for practically the rest of my life, I had to step up my game but I was too tired, slackish and lazy to keep this up for much longer, but I didn't want to let benny win or he'd never let me hear the end of it. I had to find a way to make this all go faster, and then I got an idea.

"Hey jazmin whatcha waiting for?" Benny said walking back to the pond seeing as I hadn't moved.

"Uh benny I have to go to the bathroom real quick could you wait here a second" I said once again faking like I had to go to the bathroom.

"No problem, I'll be over by the bushes when you come back" he said walking away again.

I started backing away from him as casually as I could and when he wasn't looking I dashed into the shed and into the living room. I paused a moment and stopped to see if anyone eles was around here and I didn't see anyone. I looked in my purse on the couch and pulled out my little pager again, I pressed on it hard once again opening up the entrance to my secret weapon room. I went down the elevator tube and into my weapoms room and walked aorund in my weapons vault until I found the weapons I was looking for.

"Benny said I had to finish my chores first, he never said I couldn't use a little help" I smirk evilly and stash my weapons into my purse and rush back upstairs before anyone notices. I make it back to the livingroom and then the secret entrance dissapers again as I make my way over to the bushes where benny said he'd be.

"Ah there you are" He said when he saw me. "Ready to cut some shrubs" He said handing me a pair of hedge trimmers.

"The question is are you ready to lose this time" I said holding the trimmers to the shrub with a determined face on.

"You're on!" He said. as fast as lightning we started cutting branches and dead twigs off the bushes as fast as we could, filling the air between us with flying leaves and tigs and bits of dirt. I was going faster than benny and was sure I could win this without any help, but then I felt this sudden pain in my wrists and dropped my trimmer on the ground.

"Oh man I got a cramp in my wrists" I moan twisting my hands making them crack back in place. Benny hadn't noticed and was still clipping down bushes like mad. My wrist was to weak to pick up that heavt hedgetrimmer again so this time I did things my way.

I took a few steps back from the bush and looked at benny and he still wasn't paying me any attention. I dug around in my purse and pulled out my arm laser, I snapped it on place of my arm and looked around the garen to make sure no ther gnomes were looking my way. I took one more hop back and aimed my arm to the bushes, I lined up my shot and fired.

A blue laser streak shot from my wrist laser and started cutting through the bushes as I moved my arm back and forth until the bush was nicely trimed and even in a matter of seconds rather than minuets. I blow on my laser to cool it off from the smoke and put it back into my purse, I skip back over to the bush and pick up the trimmer again and fake as if I had cut it all along. Benny gives a few more cuts on his bush and tosses his trimmer to the ground in victory.

"Yes I win again jazmin!" benny shouts thinking he won

"I don't think so" I called to him. He turned and saw that my bushes were trimmed in even linings and I was done before him.

"How did you finish so quickly" He gasped in shock that I was so fast.

I shrugged. "I just have a gift" I said walking away. "And a powerful arm laser" I whipsered to myself.

He cathces up to me and says. "You got lucky this time but this will be the only time you win"

"I seriusly doubt that" I hum and walk with him to the other side of the garden, the former blue side of the garden to start on the next set of chores.

"Okay now we have to out the weeds" He said.

I looked around and saw so many weeds mixed in with all the flowwer beds and even some underneath the thorny rose bushes.

"Look at all these weeds there are!" I complain again

"What's the matter? Afraid you'll lose again" He mocks me and starts making lame chicken noises.

"Oh you are so on now" I said. He hands me a bucket to put the weeds into and we start on opposite sides of the flower beds.

"Ready...steady...PULL!" He shouts and he and I start pulling mike mad. I was having trouble pulling my weeds they were really rooted to the ground and I had to unravel some from flowers before I could pull them out.

After about 12 minuets of pulling went by I had finally filled up my first bucket, I looked over to benny and he was already on his second bucket and halfway finished.

"Looks like it's time for a weapon advantge again" I say to myself. Instead of using the weapons in my purse I had a better weapon to use. I pulled off my leather belt I always kept hooked aroung my dress, It looked like an ordinary belt to the others, but being a secret agent my clothing had been modified with special uses; My boots were equiped with hidden spikes on the soles, hidden blades at the tips and rocket jets at the heels, and my leather jacket had a smoke screen nozzle hidden up one sleeve and a tranqulizer dart nozzle hidden up the other, and my belt had been modifed with a secret grappling rope, and could turn into useful materials that are just as good in gardening as the are in battles, which was exactly what I needed. I took off my belt and pressed the middle part of it and my belt transformed into a long black steel sword.

"Perfect!" I smirked. I checked to see if benny was looking and as usual he was too focused on the weeds to notice. I lined up my sword and slashed all the weeds in sight of me, I slashed back and forth and here and there, I even managed to cut throught the weeds under the thorny rose bushes. Once I cleared all the weeds I turned my sword back into my belt and snapped it in place, I filled up all my buckets with the weeds that were on the gorund which made it a lot easier to fill my buckets a lot faster. In no time at all I was once again finished. Now all that was left was to rub it in benny's face.

"Well well once again I finish first!" I said getting off the ground, pretending to flake dust off me.

Benny looks from the weeds and sees me with all my buckets full and he was still straining to pull weeds "What how's that possible!" He said looking up from his hands. "You don't look like you got a speck of dirt on you" He said showing me his muddy hands.

"I guess I'm just better than you" I said in a low innocent voice

Benny stands up. "That's it no more Mister nice gnome, you're going down now" He said racing off.

"No worries I've got plenty of weapons to help me" I smirk to myself patting my purse and racing after him again. For the whole rest of the time I totally whipped benny in all his chores, but of course I did use my weapons to help me, did I feel guilty about cheating benny, Yes, but he was so insiting on making me miserable with doing all his chores that I had to show him I'm not the gnome to be messed with, and in the end I bet him by...like a whole lotta time. In the end he was all dirty and sweaty and smelly and I only had bits of dirt on me, if not that much.

"Impossible I can't belive you bet me in all my chores" He said wiping as much mud as possible from his person.

I giggled. "Well you either got it or you don't" I boasted, and walked away.

"Wait where do you think you're going?" He said.

I turned back to him. "The deal was if I beat you in all your chores, I get to lay around, not moving a mussle and do nothing for as long as I want, so see ya" I said leaving him to frown that his own wife beat him. As I make my way into the shed I bump into juliet and gnomeo.

"Hey jazmin, man you look awful" Gnomeo said.

"I feel awful" I said yawning.

"Well do you wanna come with us to the park for a while" Juliet invited me.

"I would but I really don't wanna do anything today, I'm just gonna go back inside, lay in bed and do nothing for as long as I can" I said walking away from them as they did the same.

I walked back into my room and got ready to crashed into my bed again, until I heard a small faint voice.

"Mummy!" I turned around and saw my 4 adorable children. I was aways happy to see them, but this was one of those times I just didn't wanna be bothered.

"What it is sweethearts" I said as happily as I could.

"Can you take us to the park?" Benzin asked holding bennie in his arms.

"Ask your father, I'm not going to do a thing for the rest of the day, now let mummy have her alone time please" I smiled shooing them away, the all shrugged and left the room as I crashed back into bed as I have longed for since I got up from it just hours ago.

"Ah now this is more like it" I said resting back into sleep all day.

The whole night benny lived up to his word and did whatever I said whenever I said it, he had to spend the whole day watching and cleaning up after the kids while I slept in, running my errands while I sat around in bed still and had to fetch my dinner and clean the house while I sat on my butt watching him. It was torture for him and entertainment for me.

"Here's your dinner jazmin" Benny said bringing my plate to the couch while the others were in the kitchen and setting it on my lap.

"Thank you benny" I said and looked to my food.

"Is something wrong?" He asked noticing I was just staring at my plate rather than eating it.

"Actually yes, you gave me my food but you have yet to feed it to me" I tell him

He looks to me like I was crazy. "Excuse me" He said.

"You have to feed me my dinner" I state.

"And why would I do that"

"Because we made a deal"

"The deal said nothing about me feeding you"

"No, but you did say I could be as lazy as I want and not move a muscle at all, So if I used my hands to pick up my food I'd be moving a muscle and you said I didn't have too" I state with a smirk.

"Well yeah but.." I cut him off.

"And you also said you'd do whatever I say whenever I said it no matter what it was, or are you not a man of your word" I say.

"Well not but..."

"Well then get to it my foods not going to go into my mouth itself" I said waiting for him.

He was about to say something eles but he just decided to save his breath and sat next to me and filled my fork with food. "Okay open up" He said, I open my mouth as he sticks my steak into my mouth and I chew it for nice and slowly. "Thank you" I said swallowing it.

"No problem" He said through his teeth, I giggled at how upset he was getting, I knew it was wrong but who could pass up taking advantage of having your husband wait on you hand and foot when you know they couldn't talk back about it.

"Oh benny I'm getting thirsty" I said swallowing my fifth mouthfull.

"No worries honey I got it" He reached for a soda and I took a big sip of it and swalloed it down. "Could you put some ice in it , it's a little warm" I pleaded. He huffed and walked back into the kitchen.

"I could get use to this" I said crossing my legs and adjusting myself more comfortable.

Benny walked back with another glass of soda with ice this time. "Is this better?" He asked. I took a sip and felt it a lot colder.

"Much better thank you" I said as he went back to feeding me. After I was done he took all my plates back to the kitchen and came back to me.

"Anything eles you want done?" He asked.

"Hmm well I could use a long foot massage" I said. "My feet are really sore"

"Sore? You haven't done a thing all day, not counting the hours you spent outside doing chores" He argued.

"Uh are you forgetting about our bet, you have no choice" I said holding my foot up and wiggling my toes for him.

He knew he didn't have a choice so he just kept his mouth shut and started pressing and rubbing on the soles and heels of my feet.

"Hey go a litte deeper on the heels, that's where I carry most of my tension" I order and he presses a little harder on my feet.

"Much better thanks" I said closing my eyes and enjoying my long massage. This continues for quite some time now and benny would keep asking to stop and I just made him keep going until I said so.

"OK THAT'S IT, I'M DONE!" He said putting down my feet and cracking his knuckles to relive the pain in his fingers.

"Yeah so an I, I need to take my shower now anyways, so could you please carry me upstairs" I said raising my hands.

"And what do I get if I carry you upstairs?" He demands still a little angry that he had to do everything for me all day.

"You get to watch me shower, when you're in their washing me" I flirted. Even though he was still upset, I knew he couldn't resist when it came to seeing my without my cothes on, no matter what it an instant He picked me up bride style and carried me all the way to the bathroom. He ran my bath to just the right temperature and helped me out of my clothes and gave me one good scrubbing.

"How does that feel to you?" He said scrubbing cool soap all over my body, and I mean everywhere.

"Really relaxing and soothing?" I moaned as he scrubbed onto my chest. "Maybe when I get out I'll give you the same thing" I flirted bitting on my nail a little.

"Well in that case" He rinsed all the soap from my body and lifted me out the tub. He carried me by the hips to our bed without even covering me with a towel.

"Shouldn't I dry off first" I asked him

"Nope, you're gonna get wet anyways by the time I'm done with you" He winked and I clung closer to his body.

"So what do you want me to do" I asked as he layed me in bed.

"The same thing you've been doing...absoultely nothing" And for the rest of the night it all goes downhill for both of us.

* * *

**Okay it might not have been entertaining to you guys but I put a lot of work into this and I thought it came out pretty good, so tell me what you think of it and I'll get to work on my next chapter.**


	4. Time for a change

**benny pov**

On days when there was nothing to be done, it was nice to just settle down and relax a little bit, which was exactly what me and jazmin were doing now. Since neither of us had any plans scheduled we decided to spend a little alone time together just sitting in bed enjoying each others company. It was all quiet for a while till jazmin broke the silence.

"Benny" She asked.

"Yes"

"Is it me or is it a little quiet around here?"

"Why does that bother you?" I said looking to her funny. how would quiet not be a good thing to anyone.

"No, I'm just saying that with are kids here, it shouldn't be this quiet now" She said lifing off my shoulder.

"Yeah I guess that's true" I said taking in her word. "Speaking of which where are the kids?"

"I thought you knew that" She said I shook my head, I didn't know where they were.

Just then there was a sudden thumping sound and a lot of tiny shreiks echoed up to our room. We looked to each other and then juliet walked into our room.

"Hey jules what's up?" I waved to her.

"Jazmin, benny you might wanna do soemthign abot yor kids" She said and walked away.

We hopped from, bed and then dashed downstairs. The triplets were all rollign around on the floor looking very upset with each other. Benzin was trying to wrap his little hadns around fucsia's neck, and fucsia was pulling on scarletts long hair while scarlett was whacking a pillow over both of their heads.

"Kids!" I yelled but they were too busy fighting to notice or hear me. I walked over and pult scarlett hair from fuscia and benny took benzin fromm off fuscia as well.

"What is going on here?" Benny asked. The tripets were breathing real hard giving each other angry stares

"What are you kids fighting about?" I asked.

"Benzin ripped my favorite teddy bear" Fuscia cried pointing to her bear with it's arms ripped off and stuffing coming out.

"BENZIN!" I yelled to him.

"Well fuscia called me a cry baby" He argued back.

"And scarlett wouldn't give me a turn with our wagon" fuscia complained.

"Well you lost my bracelet daddy gave me" Scarlett complained. Then they all went arguing at once and then they went back to slapping and hitting each other, but we pulled them away again.

"Mummy daddy do something about them" Benzin complained pointing to his sisters.

"No do something about benzin" Scarlett complained.

"Yeah he started all this!" Fuscia screamed.

"Shut up!" benzin cried.

"Don't tell me what to do!" fuscia sneared.

"Or me!" Scarlett said. Just as they were about to go at it I stepped in between them all.

"Look I don't care who started what all of you go up to your room right now!" Benny demands.

"But daddy..." They all start but get cut off.

"Don't 'but daddy' me, now al of you get going" He demands more sternly.

"Mummy!" I hear one of them say.

"You heard your father to your room, this instant" she said pointing as mad as I was. They all huffed in anger and made their way upstairs.

I shake my head dissapointedly and sighed. "What's gotten into them?" I say aloud.

"They've been arguing so much lately" jazmin said. I was just about to say somehting until I heard thumping from upstairs again.

Jazmin and I ran back upstairs and followed the sound all the way to the last room in the halls. We opened the door and once again we found the triplets rolling around trying to fight with one another, so once again we had to tear them off of each other.

"Kids what did we just say about this" I said with a deeper tone in my voice.

"Well we wouldn't have been fighting again if we didn't share the same room" Fuscia said pointing out the obvious. There was a faint whimpering not long after and then loud crying filled our ears. Bennie was in her crib on the other side of the room crying.

"And you kids woke bennie from her nap" Jazmin said walking over and picking bennie up, rocking her slowly.

"And we have to share a room with a baby too" Benzin said crossing his arms still in anger.

"I think you all just need a time out" I decided. While jazmin was putting the baby to sleep I told the triplets just to go to diffrent corners of the room and stay there.

"Now you all stay in your corners and think about what you've done. And don't move until I say so" I said sternly getting a little angry.

"Yes daddy!" They all said still facing the walls.

"Well now that that's all settled, shall we go" Jazmin said after putting bennie back to sleep. I took her hand and we walked out of the kids room.

"And don't let me here a word from any of you!" Jazmin said before walking out.

"Yes mummy!" The triplets said.

Jazmin shuts the door and starts sighing when we make it back to our own room.

"I don't like when we have to be so hard on them" She said rubbing her head.

"That's the only part of being a parent I don't like" I said sitting on the bed with her.

It was really quiet for a while since the kids were put on temperary punishment. And It was really starting to get to me.

"I'm gonna go check on them" Jazmin said getting up and walking out. When she retunred she looked as if she wanted to say something to me.

"Benny, I think we're gonna have to move" She throws at me when she walks inside the room.

I pop up in bed and look to her. "Come again" I ask, thinking I didn't hear right.

"I said maybe we should move" She repeats.

"Why?"

"I was thinking, the kids have been fighting a lot lately and it doesn't seem right that they have to share a room all together and especially with a new baby. I mean their growing up and it seems like all this time being together is starting to get to them a lot. They need to have their own personal space and with all of them sharing the same small room they really aren't getting that" She explained.

"Jazmin I understand why you'd tthink that, but be reasonable, where would we even move to" I ask her.

"We could find lots of places around here I'm sure"

"And what about gnomeo, juliet and all our friends?"

"I'm not saying we have to go somewhere far away, just somewhere the kids can be more comfortable. I mean as parents we need to make our kids happy right" She argues back.

I take this in a moment, I really didn't want to say no to her cause she was right, it was about time the kids get their own personal places seeing as how their already 5 yrs old. But I didn't know what to tell my freinds even of I did agree with her.

"Well benny?" She said looking to me.

I took a breath in. "Jazmin I thinks it's a good idea, for the sake of our kids, but maybe we should talk about this with our friends before we do anything for real" I suggest.

Jazmin takes a minuet to answer. "Okay, we can do that" She grinned. We walked out into the garden but couldn't find gnomeo and/or juliet anywhere. Luckily I saw someone who cold help us.

"Hey featherstone" I sout and he comes running over.

"Hola amigos como estas?" He said in spanish.

"Very good, say do you know where gnomoe is?" I asked.

"Si, he and julieta are in the old laurence garden with violeta" He said i his spanish accent.

"Gracias featherstone, see ya later" I waved walking away with jazmin. We left the main garden and headed out into the old laurence garden, we walked around for a few moments but we didn't see them anywhere, not even in the greenhouse.

"Where are they?" Jazmin asked. I shrugged. We heard a noise from behind us and through a large bunch of leaves came juliet and violet.

"Benny, jazmin, what are you doing here" Juliet asked while violet gave us each a big hug.

"We came to see you" Jazmin smiled.

"We need to talk to you guys, where's gnomeo?" I asked.

"Right here" Gnomeo said walking from behind the leaves too. "What do you guys need?" He smiled.

"Well you see me and jazmin were thinkig about doing something and we just wanted your opinion" I stammered.

"No problem, what is it" he said.

I took a breath in. "Okay here it goes...How would you feel, If I said we were thinking of moving out of the garden" I scrunge in waiting for his response.

"You guys wanna move?!' Juliet gasped.

"Yeah we do" Jazmin mumbled.

"Why? don't you like it here?" Gnomeo asked.

"Of course we do" I said back.

"Yeah our decision to move is more of a family matter thing" Jazmin buts in.

"Well...where would you guys move to?" Juliet wonders.

"Not very far, maybe just an abandoned garden like you guys did" I said.

They both looked to each other and then to us. "If you guys really wanna do this, we're perfectly okay with that" Gnomeo said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah I thinks it's nice you 2 would want a place of ur own" Gnomeo smiled

"Especially when you have 4 kids" Juliet added making us chuckle a little.

"Thanks you guys" We smiled joining in a group hug.

"So how did the triplets take it" Juliet asked.

Now it was my turn to look at jazmin. "Uh we haven't actually told them yet" Jazmin blused. "We wanted to see what you guys said before we talked to them about it"

"We should tell them now, though" I said taking jazmin's hand and walking away.

"Thanks for the talk guys see ya" I call back and wave.

"Anytime see ya later" Gnomeo calls back.

**jazmin pov**

We walk hand in hand back to the main garden and into the shed and up to our kids rooms, we look insdie the kids were all still in thier corners but they were all layed on the floor curled up in little balls. They were all fast asleep. Me and benny smiled at how cute they when they sleep.

"We can tell them when the wake up" I whipsered to him.

"Good idea, by then they won't be so bad tempered" He whispered to me, I closed the door and we walked back to our room. we disscuseed what we were going to say to the kids when it was timeand about 3 hours later we heard the kids starting to wake up.

"Kids did you have a nice nap?" Benny said as they all got off the floor.

"Yes daddy" Scarlett said rubbing her eyes.

"I'm hungry" Benzin yawned still waking up.

"Here you go" Benny took a tray of snacks and beverages out for them as theu sat around it and ate.

"When you kids are done come to our room, there's something we wanna talk to you kids about" I said leaving them alone to their snack.

A while later there was a knock o the door and the triplets came inside, they still looked pretty scared that this might be about them.

"Sit down kids" I sat patting the bed as they all sat between benny and me.

"Are you still mad at us?" fuscia whimpered

"No kids this isn't what this is about?"

"Then what is it?" Benzin asked

Benny took a deep breath. "Kids, now we know that ever since the new baby arrived, you kids have been getting a little unhappy with it,and even more so since you all have to share a room together" Benny took a breif pause and continued. "And since you kids are getting older now we thought it might be time if you kids got your own rooms" He smiled.

"Really!" they all shreiked.

"So we don't all have to share rooms and beds anymore" Benzin smiled.

"Well yes but.." Before I could finish the kids were already cheering. "Kids I'm not done yet" I announce and they sit back down.

"Sorry mummy"

"Now as I was saying, if you kids want to have your own rooms were going to have to move" I explained

"Move? Like to another part of the garden" Scarlett said.

"No I mean move move, as in out of the garden"

They all gasped aloud and statred shaking their heads. "We don't wanna leve, we can't leave!" Fuscia cried,

"Now kids" Benny started, but they all got sad and tears soon followed.

"Okay kids I know you're upset but, just listen" But the more we tried to calm them down the more the got upset.

"Why do we have to move guys?" Benzin cried.

"Yeah we like it here!" Fuscia cried.

"Did you even think about how we'd feel?" Scarlett looked to both of us.

"We did think about you kids, we wanted to make sure you agreed with our decision" Benny said.

"Yeah well we don't" Benzin said getting mad.

"Now look, we know how upset you kids are but we're not moving because we want to, were moving because of you kids" Benny said.

The kids stop crying and looked to us confused. "For us?" Fuscia asked. "What do you mean?"

"We've noticed that ever since the baby came along you kids have been getting pretty tired of having to share the same room with her. And you kids are also getting older and being in the same room all the time isn't really helping you kids at all. So we decided that if we moved to our own garden, then you kids would have more space of your own." I explained as easily as I could.

"So if we moved would we still be able to see violet again?" Scarlett asked.

"Of course you'd see her everyday like u always have" I smiled.

"And it's not like we're going very far, we're going to find a nice place that's still very close to here" Benny said.

"Well when you put it that way..." They all huddled togerhter probably thinking it over and then they looked back with grins.

"Mummy, daddy we're fine with moving if you want us too" Benzin spoke for all of them and the girls nodded in agreement.

They all came and we did one big family hug before they walked out of our room "Good, I guess it's settled then" Benny said giving me a nudge.

I grin a little. "So should we start finding a place to go or what?" Benny asked

"We'll start looking tommorow" I said just wanting not to think about it until then.

**The next morning**

**Benny pov**

Bright and early the next morning me and benny started looking around for a new garden, it didn't have to be big or fancy, just something that would satisfy us and our growing family. But all the gardens we checked were all full and we didn't find one that was available, as the day went on we decided to stop looking and we returned home.

Hey you two!" Juliet was the first to greet us when we walked back in. Jazmin gave her a hug and I a smile. "How was the garden search?"

"Not very good as we hoped" I said with a glum look

"We didn't find one that was available, besides it wouldn't have mattered they were all kinda too small for our kids anyhow" jazmin sighed.

Just then gnomeo came in from the alley. "Hey guys what's going on?" He smiled walking to juliet.

"Benny and jazmin didn't have any luck finding their own place" She said as gnomeo turned to us.

"Well did you know, the family on the next block moved outa few days ago, I hear they had a nice garden maybe that's where you could live now" He informed us.

"Hey that's a great idea, thanks for the heads up gnomeo" I said. I took jazmin's hand and we walked all the way to the very end of the alley and down the block to the next alley and at the every end we saw that this garden as gnomeo had told us was in fact human-free.

"Oh this is perfect!" Jazmin shreiked.

"Yeah It's big enough for all of the kids to run around in and it's beautiful. I'd say we found our new home" I said placing a hand to her hip. We inspected the garden a little more and once we had been around we agreed this would be the perfect place for our family. We raced back to the main garden to tell our friends the good news.

"Hey mummy, hey daddy" The triplets ran over to us when we made it back.

"So did you find us a new garden" They wondered.

"As a matter of fact..we did" I smiled happily as the kids did a little cheer.

"So now we have our own garden to live in" Scarlett said.

I knealt down to her. "Well yes and no" I explained, but I could see they looked a little confused.

"First we have to move all our stuff there and then we'll move in" Jazmin finished for me.

"So when are we gonna move?" Benzin asked.

"Oh not for a while, we have to pack our things then we'll leave. It'll be a few weeks probably before we even move there but when we do you kids are going to love your new home." Jazmin said with a smile.

So for the next few days me and jazmin spent time packing all our belongings and every so often we went back to our future home and tidy up the place, to make it look presentable for whe we really moved into it.

**Weeks later...**

**jazmin pov**

Another ordinary day as usual, just me and benny and the kids were taking a stroll through the new garden like any normal family would be doing. Our new home was just as beautiful as our old one but it had more space for the kids to run around in. We had all our furniture and things moved in a few days in advanced so we wouldn't waste time doing it all at once, which saved us more time to put together our rooms instead.

"Well kids what do you think of our new home" I said as the kids walked by me taking in their new surroundings.

"I LOVE IT!" Benzin was the first to compliment it.

"It's beautiful" The girls both giggled.

"What do you think bennie?" I cooed tickling bennine in my arms. She made her little baby noises and we all laughed.

Benny came up behind me with the last of our suitcases and set them down at his feet. "Man I didn't know we had all this stuff" He said catching his breath.

"Why don't you kids go check out your new rooms, while daddy takes a break" I said leading them all into the shed. The shed had 5 large bedrooms, but one was a bit larger than the others, that was mine and benny's room, The room closet to it was going to be bennie's room but the triplets had yet to chose their room.

"So benzin which room do you want?" I asked him.

All 3 of them looked at me with great confusion. "I thought we were sharing a room?" Scarlett said.

"You kids are growing up, you 3 don't need to share with each other anymore. You girls are getting a room for yourselfs and benzin's getting his own room" I explained.

"So now we don't have to share a bed anymore?" Fuscia said. I nodded yes in response. they all cheered that they didn't have to shre a bed anymore and even better they got their own rooms too.

"So pick out your rooms while I put bennie in hers" I said walking into a room with all of bennie's things. Her nursery was just the same as it was back at the garden, since she and the triplets shared a bedroom before we just moved all the baby things from there to where we are now. I set bennie in the crib and tucked her in as she looked to me with a smile as she closed her tiny blue eyes.

I kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams baby" I tiptoe out as not to disturb her.

I closed her door and walked back over to the triplets. "So have you picked out your rooms yet, we wanna get your stuff in a soon as possible" I said placing my hand to my hips.

"I want this room mummy" Benzin said wanting the room that was across from ours.

"Alright then, it's yours" I said patting his black/blonde colored hair.

"And we want this room mummy" Fuscia said, pointing to hers and scarletts room, which was right next to benzins. It was a bit bigger than benzin's room, which made sence seeing as how there were 2 of them and only one of him.

"Nice choice girls" I said to them as they giggled. "Well now we all have our rooms figured out" I sighed happiy.

"Mummy what about that room?" Scarlett asked pointing to the last room at the end of the hall closet to the bathroom. "Noone has that room"

I though about it for a moment. "Well we could always use that as a spare room I guess, for company" I said still thinking about it.

"Hey jazmin" Benny's voice trailed up to me.

"Coming!" I called back and went back downstairs to him.

"Did the kids pick their rooms" He said.

I Nod my head. "Looks like" I said.

"Good, then could you take them their suitcases" He pleades, I roll my eyes and take the 4 suitcases upstiars, I put the littlest of them in bennies nursery and the other 3 I give to the kids.

"Unpack your stuff kids while I help daddy" I said leaving them to tend to their unpacking. I walk back down stairs and see benny struggle with the other 3 suitcases.

"Need help?" I say playfully taking one in my wrist.

"Thanks" He sighed, walking up with me and setting our things in our room. Our room was kinda like are old room back in the main garden, onlt iy was a lot bigger so we hadd more room to put more stuff, including this new wardrobe closet I had gotten for myself.

"Oh I have a feeling we're gonna like it here" I said kissing benny on his head.

"Yeah a nice place just for us and our family" He said with a smile.

It had been a long day and all we did was unpack and sort all our things back in our new house. By day 3 all our things were finally ready and our home was done. The kids especially had fun being in their own rooms; Benzin had his room painted dark and light and blue, with all his toys and clothes all around the place, it definetly looked like a room for a 5 yr old boy to have, The girls on the other hand still had to share a room but they were still happy about it, Their room was literally split down the middle, Scarlett had taken the right side and painted it bright red with pink carpeting, and fuscia had the left side which was dark purple with blue carpteting, they had seperate beds on their sides of the room and had their own closets so they don't mix up their clothes, although they still shared their own toys and stuff every now and then. The only diffrence with our room was that it was the only one that had a built in bathroom.

**benny pov**

A few days after we adjusted to our new place, we invited all the gnomes from the other gardens to see it, and we even had a little party to celebrate.

"This is a great place guys" Tybalt said commenting our garden.

"Thanks tybalt" I said.

"You two really adjusted quickly" Gnomeo spoke up.

"I know, and the kids were so excited that they didn't have to share a room anymore" I chuckle.

"I still can't belive this is all ours" Jazmin said holing my arm.

"Well this is all for you and the kids. Like I told you when we first married, I'd do anything for you" I winked at her.

"Oh your too good to me" She cooed kissing me in fromt of my friends before she runs off to find juliet and show her around.

"Benny i must say I'm proud of you" Gnomeo smiled. but I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything that's happened to you in the last few years, meeting jazmin, getting married, having a family and a place of your own" He reminisces.

"Yeah these few years have been the best of my life" I smiled thinking of how much my life changed over the last few years.

When nightfall fell and the party was over we said goodbye to all our friends as they left.

"Bye guys thanks for coming over" Jazmin said hugging them all as they left.

"Great party guys" Tybalt said taking some leftover desserts with him.

"See ya benny" Gnomeo high fived me.

"Good luck jazmin" Jules hugged jazmin once more and I hugged her back.

"Bye violet!" The triplets called to their cousin.

"Bye you guys!" Violet called back in her daddy's arms as they all dissapered from the alley.

I closed the door and sighed in happiness. "Finally, I thought they'd never leave" I said yawning and stretching.

"I know I'm tired too" Jazmin yawned cradling bennie in her hands. "Well time for bed"

"Aaaawww, do we have too?" Scarlett moaned.

"You don't argue with us scarlett just do as mummy said" I tell them.

"Yes daddy" she says back. We all march back into the shed and up the stairs.

"Night mummy, night daddy" The triplets call as they each head to their own bedrooms.

"Night kids" Me and jazmin blow them kisses. I follow her into bennies room and help her tuck bennie in her crib and give her a goodnight kiss.

"Night my little bennie jr." She joked and smiled.

"Sleep tight kido" I rub her blonde hair as she takls baby gibberish and closes her eyes.

I walk hand and hand with jazmin back to our room as we settle into bed ourselves.

"Night jazmin"

"Night benny" She said before turning her back to me.

**Jazmin pov**

"Uh jazmin?" I heard benny say as I was trying to sleep.

"Hmmm" I said without turning over.

"Uh do you wanna, I don't know do something tommorow, just the 2 of us" He asked me.

I open my eyes and look to him. "Uh gee that sounds great but I don't think so" I reply nervously.

"How come?" He wonders

"I might have other plans tommorow" I said turning back around

"What sort of plans?"

"Oh, you know...just things I have to take care of" I said rapildy.

"That's not really clearing anything up for me"

"Look benny, I'm really tired can we just do this some other time please" I beg so he would drop it and let me sleep.

"Sorry about that, goodnight" He said before tunring the other way on his pillow and going to sleep.

I lyed on my pillow bitting my lips. The reason I could be with benny was because I just know I was going to have to go on some big mission tommorow and I couldn't risk being with benny and then when it happened I had to disapper from him. Anything could happen to him, I was all fine with putting my life in danger, but I couldn't do that to benny or my kids, they were to important to me. Even though I hated hiding things from benny, I knew I was doing it to protect them all and I would keep doing that for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Next up another epic spy mission chapter. so stay tuned in for another part in everyones favorite authors fanfic.**

**But if I'm not your favorite, It's still nice t know you all care. See ya soon :)**


	5. needing a new recruit

**I have returned with another spy chapter. since you all loved the last one I was going to make this one extra special for you guys.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Jazmin pov**

Another ordinary day as usual, just me and benny and the kids were taking a stroll through the new garden like any normal family would be doing. Since we moved in the kids had really adjusted to the new home a few days after we moved in. Even though it had only been a few weeks it felt as though we had been living here for almost our whole time being married together.

"Hey who's in for a little walk to the park?" Benny said, wanting an excuse for getting out of the garden.

"Oh WE DO!" The kids started screaming to us.

"Shhsh, kids not so loud, you'll wake up the baby" I said as I looked into the stroller where bennie was sucking her pacifier sleeping. "And benny I think a nice family walk in the park would be a great idea" I said to him.

"Well then, what are we waiting for" He gestured, leading us all to the door. First we checked to make sure noone was there and then we made our way out of the alley and down the road to the park. **(A/n; It's the same park gnomeo was in, during the movie). **It was the time of day when noone really liked being in the park so it was totally empty which made it perfect for us to go walking in.

"Okay kids go play, but stay close by and no running off" I demand. they all nodded in understanding I was serious and then went off about his buissness.

"Sooo" Benny said.

"Sooo what?" I mock.

"Oh nothing I was just messing with you" He said winking at me. I giggled and leaned in to kiss him, but then I feel a vibrating from my pocket.

"Uh I think your phones ringing" Benny said getting startled as well. I reach for ,y phone and see the caller I.D said it was nina, I grumble knowing what this means.

"Who is it" Benny asks

I turn back with a fake smile. "Just give me a minuet" I said and walk away from him. I duck behind a small bush and answer my phone.

_On the phone._

"Hello"

_"Jazmin, it's me" Ninas voice came over the phone._

I know its you, what do you want?" I said slightly annoyed.

_"Cheif just called, she needs us at headquartsers ASAP." _

I mumble a little. "Is it really that important, I'm with my family right now" I said peek throuh the bushes to see benny sitting there waitng for me.

_"Idk, cheif wouldn't tell me what is was but she said it was urgent, so you better hurry up"_

"Oh alright I'll be there as soon as I can" I said hanging up and walking back with benny with a fake grin.

"Who were you talking too?" He asked.

"Nina, just a little sister talk" I chuckle nervously. "Anyway, I think we should go now" I said.

"We just got here"

"I know, but I just remember...I uh promised juliet I'd come over and help her with some things, she needed help with" I said.

"Oh well okay, I guess we could go there and.." Benny said but I vut him off.

"Great lets go." I pull him off his butt and shove him away. "KIDS TIME TO GO!" I yell as they all come running back to my side.

"Why do we have to leave mummy" Benzin asks.

"Just have too, now move it" I demand, they all get scared and shocked of why I was being this way all of a sudden but I didn't have time to deal with them right now. We raced walked all the way to the main garden and walked in to be greeted by our friends.

"Hey guys didn't think you'd be back here so soon" Gnomeo said

"Yeah well we were just in the neighbor hood and thought we drop by" I said fastly, getting a little nervouse.

Gnomeo eyes me wierdly. "Okay" He said slowly. "Uh why don't you kids go find your cousin" Gnomoe said to the triplets

"Yes uncle gnomeo" They said and walked away, wheeling the baby off with them.

"Well I better go find juiet" I said racing away from the boys before they could say anything more to me.

**Benny pov**

Jazmin was acting super supicious all of a sudden.

"What's up with jazmin, she seems abnormal all of a sudden" Gnomeo ask me, noticing how weird jazmin was being.

"Well 4 kids will make you act weird sometimes" I joke around. "So wanna hang out while we're here?"

"Sure, I got nothing planned" Gnomeo smiled as we walk off together. I turned back and saw jazmin dashing to the shed.

What's she up too? I wonder.

**Jazmin pov**

I dash into the shed and make sure noone was around in sight at all.

"I can't belive I have to do this now" I grumble, stepping n my elevator and into my secret vault. I change into my black spy suit and use the secret passage to get out the garden unseen by human or gnome eyes. I hop in my car parked just outside the garden and then drive all the way to headquartesr on the other side of town.

All my spy friends greet me when I walk in but I just walk past them as I make my way to the chiefs office, where nina was there waitng for me.

"Jazmin, glad you could make it" Cheif said

"Are you gonna tell us what this is about I don't have much time before my husbands finds me missing" I snap taking my seat next to nina

"Ceratinaly I'll just get right to it" Cheif said turning back to her computer. "Well during your last mission when you infiltrated vexous and his lair. Based from the data you brough back we found out a few things."

"And?" I said.

"Well without over complicating it, we detected that this was an unknown substance he obtained from one of the most high ranked labatroies ever. And it' has a highly unsatble energy level that could disrupt the very fabric of time"

"What does that mean?" Nina said.

"It's very unstable and could be very dangerous to the very existance of life on earth" I explained to her.

"Quite right jazmin thank you" Cheif greeted.

"So what would vexous need with this?" Nina wonders

"We have reason to belive that he's using it as part of his doomsday device"

"DOOMSDAY DEVICE!" We shout.

"Yeah and this unstable substance is the very energy source he needs to make sure it works to it's full potential" She goes on to explain.

"So he going to activate his device and unleash who knows what on all mankind" Nina said.

"Not yet, he still missing one final piece"

"What is it?"

"The gem of wrath" She said. She turns her computer screen around to shows us a photo of a large red gem that kinda shaped in the form of a skull"

"Whoa, that's one weird gem" Nina gasped peeking through her shades.

"I've heard about that gem, isn't it suppose to be the most powerful object known to exist" I said.

"Yes jazmin it is. This gem is the final piece vexous needs, with this gem and all the power in combined with that of his other substance, it could be used to completely obliterate life as we know it and enslave all to do his evil biding" Cheif explains getting me a little unnerved.

"Whoa that sounds big" Nina said

"We can't let vexous get his hands on it" I announce. "What do you want us to do cheif" I asks.

"Oh there's no need to do anything right now" She said.

"Nothing to do" I said.

"Right now the gem is safely at the museum vault protected by the best securuity, so for now we have nothing to worry about"

"Yeah jazmin, as lng as vexous doesn't have that gem, all we have to do is stay on the alert" Nina said. I was about to ask something more, until the alarms went off and the whole room went up in flashing bright red from the siren lights.

"CHEIF, CHEIF" That's when agent jackson came running into the room or as we refer to him as wilson.

"What is it wilson" Cheif said standing from her desk.

"An emergency alert just came in" He said handing her a piece of paper.

"Oh no!" She covers her mouth.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"The gem of wrath, it's been stolen" She announced and we all gasped.

"But how, I thought it was being guarded" Nina said.

"Someone broke into the vault without triggering the guards and swiped the gem" Wilson infromed us.

"Who was it?" I asked. He shrugged not having a clue.

"What do we do cheif?" He asked. cheif ponders a moment and then snaps her fingers.

"Are their hidden security cameras in the museum vault" She asked wilson. He nodded yes. "Alright then, wilson go and run some more information" She ordered as wilson saluted and ran away.

"Jazmin, nina come with me. I belive we might have our theif on tape" Cheif said, with no hesitation we followed cheif all the way to the video room, this was where all our techonoly agents montiored all over town with hidden cameras.

"Bring up the security cams from the museum" Cheif orders.

"Yes ma'am" Said one of the camre agents. They pull up the secruity cam inside the museum and it shows recorded footage of someone blasting into the museum and swiping the gem from it's case.

"Pause it right there" Cheif says as it was paused on the mysterious figure, although the photo was too blurry to make out the theifs face.

"Now zoom in and enhance on the picture" She instructs. The agent zooms in on the theifs face and fidgets with a few buttons to get a clear picture and we were all mildly shocked at who it was when the picture came clear.

"It's vexous!" I gasped.

"Well girls looks like you're going back again" Cheif tunrs to us. "You know what you have to do"

"Right away cheif" I said but just as we were about to go she stops us.

"Wait girls!" Cheif calls to us. "Before you go, I thought you might need these" She said handing us a sack of weapons.

"What are these?" Nina asked.

"New weapons."She smiled. "This headband gives the wearer the ability to control objects around you with your mind. This little zapper turns you invisble to sneak past guards,but the effects only last so long so be careful when you use it. and this little gadget paralizes emenies if you need to escape in a hurry" She explis to us what each gadget does.

"These'll be perfect thanks cheif" I said.

"No problem now off you go, we're wasting time" She said shooing us away.

"We're on it cheif let's move out sis" Nina instructs us. I follow behind her back out to the car and we drive all te way back to vexous' lair.

We use the same entrance technique we used as before and sneak throught emeny grounds, hiding in the darkness of the shadows. The way inside was easy as well, there were no guards in sight at all.

"This is too easy" Nina said walking ver to the door and trying to open it, but it was locked up tight. There was no way to get in unless you typed in a code to the new securtiy pad that was instaleld.

"So much for being easy" I said looking to nina.

"Shut up. All we need to do is figure out the code combo" She explained.

"That could take forever" I announce, but cover my voice when I realize someone might hear me.

"We don't need to figure out the code" She said.

I get confused."Then how do we get inside" I asks.

"Like this" She said pulling out a small little keypad from her jacket.

"What's that?" I said getting a closer look.

"A code cracker, it can automatically unlock any types of codes and security locks.I took it from the weapon room before we left" She admits.

"Smart thinking" I said impressed. She hooks the code cracker into the securtiy pad and starts typing in nubers and codes until it automatically opens up the doors.

"And we're in" She said.

"Nice work sis" I said following her inside. We expected to look inside and see all the enemy agents, but it was empty, not a single agent or any sign of one in sight. The only noise we heard was the echoing sound of our own footsteps and the rythmic patterns of water droplets dripping from the water pipess.

"It's quiet...Too quiet" I said tiptoing around. "Where is everybody?"

"Maybe their all still out stealing more stuff I bet" Nina replies.

"Oh you'd like to think that wouldn't you" I hear a loud familair disembodied voice but I couldn't see where it came from, but I knew who it belonged too.

"I know that voice anywhere" Nina whispers

"You thought you'd just come in here and foil me again didn't you, well think again." He said again.

"Alright vexous show yourself right now" I demand.

"Glad too" He says once more. From the darkness there appered one single spotlight and from there it revealed vexous and all his scarface horror.

"Well well, look who it is, my two favorite spies" He said sarcastically.

"What's the matter vexous no agents today. No backup, no gadgets, no nothing" I said to him.

"Not today, I wanted to deal with you girls myself" He said cracking his knuckles.

"Ha it's two against one your cleary outnumbered, and in more ways than one" I said as me and nina get into fighting positions.

"Now why don't you make it easier for yourself and just had over that gem already" Nina demands.

"Oh is that what you came for. I thought for sure I had you all fooled when I stole it" He said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah not clever enough to outsmart agents like us" I remark. "Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard and brutal way" I said still in my fighting stance.

"Fine you want the gem so badly, go and get it." He snaps his fingers and from another spotlight, their appered a small pedistale which held the gem of wrath underneath a thin glass case.

We looked back and forth to vexous and the gem, very cautiously. There had to be some catch for it.

"There it is, if you want it go get it" He said.

"Really, just go up and take it" Nina said getting out of her fighting stance.

"What no angle?" I said back thinking this was all too easy.

Vexous shakes his head. "No angle, just go up and get it" He extends his hands forward. "Just take it and it's all yours"

I look back to nina and bring her closer.

"Could this really be that easy" I whisper to her.

"I don't know, but I guess it is" She whispers back.

"I don't know it could still be a trap"

"The gem is sitting right there, how could this be a trap" She argues with me.

"It just all seems to easy for me" I said. Unlike nina I take my job as a spy very serious, sometimes too seriously.

"Well I think we should just go for it. I mean what's the worst that could happen." Nina leaves my side and walks over to the gem, I follow closey behind her and stop just a few feet away just as she walks infront of me and into the light where the gem was. She stops and stares at the gem for a while and then slowy pulls up the glass case, So far so good. Just as she reaches over the gem there came a loud alarm sound and a small metal cgae drops down from nowhere and surrounds the gem.

"I can't reach it!" Nina said trying to reach through the cage bars.

"I knew it. This was a trap" I screamed turning back to vexous. "You lied to us" I said pointing to him.

"What did you expect, uh hello bad guy here. For spies your not very bright" Vexous rolls his eyes.

"Maybe my sister isn't" I said.

"HEY!" Nina shouts.

"But I knew this was all too easy from the getgo" I said charging back to him. I get ready to punch hik but he was quick and grabs me by the arms and flings me back to where I was, I skid with a thud and pull myself back up.

"I may have lied about it being easy, but I am a man of my word; if you can get the gem this time then it's really all yours" I said.

"I've got a better Idea; how about I make you give it to us" I said getting ready charge back.

"Oh you could have another whack at me, but then who would save your partner" He said backing up as I stop in my tracks.

"What do you mean?" I siad giving hom a bad galre.

"Take a look" He said still backing away.

I look back to nina and I see that there was some kinda long tentacle like thing slowly wrapping around her lower legs.

"Nina look out" I call to her. She looks down to her feet, but then she falls flat on her back and then gets dragged into the darkness with a loud shreik and scream.

I gasp. "NINA!" I yell running to her and stopping towards the darkness. I couldnt see from all the black but I knew I had to find her. "Nina where are you?" I said trying to search through the darkness to find her. In a flash, I see another tentical apper from the thickness of the dark shadows It aims right for me but I flip and jump away right in the nick of time.

"Whoa, what was that?" I said standing back up.

"Oh so sorry, maybe this will clear things up" Vexous said with an evil grin. He snaps his fingers and the darkness dissappers bringing in the light and I gasp at what I see when It was bright enought too. There was an emourmous mechanical octopus like robot with at least 12 diffrent long tubey mechanical tentacles. And wrapped within one of those tentacles was nina, dangling by the waist as the robot spun her round and round.

"Nina are you okay?" I call.

"Not...really...Do...some...thing!" She studder cause she was being tossed all around.

"How do you like my little invention" Vexous said.

"Let her go and give me that gem right now" I demand.

"Who's gonna make me" He said.

"I will" I said charging to him again.

"Uh uh You don't wanna do that or it's curtains for your sister" He said. He backed away further and pressed a large red button on the side of the wall. I looked back to nina and the robot let her go. I watched as she freefalled and I flinched thinking she would smash before me. I heard her scream but instead of smashing she landed right on a small elevated platform table, perfectly unharmed.

"Oh no worries jazz, I'm alright" She said as I reopen my eyes seeing she was fine. But It didn't last that way for long.

Just as nina was about to jump down these metal handcuffs trapped her by the hands and feet so she couldn't move. Then the little platform lifted high above my head and from the ceiling there came this giant laser cannon as it was slowly inching it's laser up to nina, In a matter of seconds nina was gonna be split in 2 and then I'd have 2 halves of a sister.

"guess I spoke too soon." She wispers aloud. "JAZMIN HELP!" She screams as the laser draws ever so closer to her.

"Well I'd love to stay and watch this but I've got better intentions to deal with" Vexous said walking back a few more steps and stepping onto a ladder that lead to an escape helicopter that was hovering above the building.

"Oh no you're not getting away that easily" I said stepping to his side.

"Oh really jazmin, you'd chose to fight me and not save the life of your own sister" Vexous said to me.

"Jazmin you can't abandon me like this you gotta get me outta here" Nina called back overhearing our discussion.

"Yes jazmin what's it gonna be, are you gonna go after me or save your sister. It's your call" He said grabbing the helicopter ladder.

I knew it would be easy to take out vexous by myself but nina was my sister and way more important to me. I run to her side to free her before she was sliced in half, but that giant octo-robot jumped in my way and started waving and crashing it tentacles at me as I dodge and weave as much as I can.

"Have fun battling, your final battle" were his last words as he was airlifted away. I give a snear and turn back quickly as the robot swung another arm towards me and then another and another, he swung all his arms my way and I just kept dodging and flipping out of the way. When he landed on of his arms close enough to me I hopped on it as he lifted me in the air. I ran across his arm as he brought another one down on me, I sprung in the air and his arm went right under me slicing off his own arm. As I fell back down I laned on top of his head, tucked into a handstand and flipped through mid-air right onto the elevated platform where nina was chained down.

"Hey nina" I greeted her.

"Finally, get me out of here before I get split in half!" She shreiked as the laser moved closer.

"Don't worry I got ya" I said pulling up my jacket sleeve and using my arm laser to cut through the handcuffs around my sisters limps, but they proved to be harder than I anticipated.

"Man these things just won't cut"

"Don't give up, keep trying" She said getting scared

"Don't worry I won't" While my attention was drawn to her. I didn't notice that octo-robot sneaking up on me till nina screamed.

"JAZMIN LOOK OUT!" She warned me. I turned around and that robot was about to crush me, luckily I ducked low enough so he missed me but he it his arm against the sides of the wall so hard he mde the whole place vibrate. I lost my balance and fell forward and right off the platform, but I grabbed the pole it was connected too just in time.

"Jazmin?!" I heard nina shout to me.

"It's okay nina I'm alright" I yelled back to her. I saw that giant robot coming back for me and I needed to act fast.

"Don't move I'll be right back" I said sliding down the pole.

"Like I'm really going anywhere" She yelled down to me. I landed on the ground with ease and was now about to deal with that monster again. He started waving his arms again and just as before I did a lot of dodging and ducking.

I used my wrist laser set on full blast to shoot him with but it only made a tiny bit of damage, not enough to stop him. The robot flung another arm at me and while I was being distracted trying to avoid it he wrapped another tentacle around my ankles and liftted me right of the ground, and now I was hanging upside down in mid air.

"Put me down!" I screamed trying to free my legs but his grip was too strong. "Whatcha gonna do just hold onto me all day" I mocked as if it could understand me.

He started flinging me around and around like a top and I was getting really really dizzy. He let me go all of a sudden and I fell hard on my head and blacked out for a while.

When I came too shortly after, at least that's how long I think I was out. My head was hurting and I was incerdibly weak.

"Oh man, how long was I out?" I said rubiing my head. My thoughs were interrrupted when I heard a loud scream

"AAAAAAHHHH!" I recognized that scream anywhere.

"NINA!" I yelled and ran back on my feet. That laser was almost near her and was cutting throught the platform now.

"JAZMIN HELP!" She screamed.

"Don't worry I'm coming" I yell back. I started climbing up that pole again and landed right next to her once more.

"Don't worry I'll have you outta there in no time" I said aming my laser once more.

"Forget about getting me uncuffed, do something about that laser first" She said looking to the laser. It was just about on her and only a few more seconds to spare.

"Okay, the laser first, then you" I looked back to her.

"Uh, you have another problem to deal with before either of those" She said looking behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"THAT!" She warned me. That giant octo-robot was back.

"Oh man not you again" I groaned. He whacked his arm at me again and missed me by just the very tip of my head. "MISSED ME!" I mocked him. That's when from out os nowhere a stray laserbeam shot me and I fell back downwards hard, alomst falling of the platform but luckily I backflipped onto the suspened platform that hung around the room.

"Where did that come from?" I question thinking what happned. I look back to that giant robot again, he used his arms and shot out another stray laser beam that I dodge as it went right through the window and shattered the glass on me.

"Seriously, he shoots lasers now too" I say to myself. She starts shooting at me again and now combines it with his, arms he uses to try and crush me. I can feel the platform I'm running around shake and I didn't have any chances to shoot back myself.

"Oh can this possible get any worse" I said while still running. And then it did. While I was running for my life that robot shot it arms and cut clean through the chains that held the platform, a small section went leaning to one side and I went sliding down and right off only to be grabbed by the railing and was now dangling in mid-air.

"Whoa!" I said swinging freely. It was a long drop between me and the floor. Now I had mulitple problems; Avoid certain death, defeat a giant octopus robot, find vexous, get the gem back, make it back home and save nina. Speaking of which I wonder how she was holdig up.

"Jazmin, the lasers getting closer, so hurry up and save me" She screamed to me.

"Yeah I need saving now to nina, so I guess were both in trouble"

"I needed help first, so get yourself outta your siituation and SAVE ME!" She said once more.

I knew before I saved her I had to save myself from this octo-robot who was moving towards me about to fire at me once more. I aimed my wrist laser getting ready to shoot him before he shoot me, but he fired quicker than me and shoot me right in the wrist. My laser snapped off and fell to the ground smashing to bits, and I had a feeling I was next. He aimed for me this time and I had to act fast. As the laser was fired I needed to find something to block the blast, thinking fast I pulled my shades off and held them out, they blocked the sheild as the laser changed angle upon impact and blew apart another window, glass bits fell down on me and I ducked to protect myself.

A big piece of glass landed in my hands and then I got another perfect Idea.

"Okay i'm done playing around with you" I sneared. "Go on do your worst" I said to him. The robot aimed and fired another laser this one was bigger and more powerful than the others, I angled the glass shard in my hand as the laser bounced off the glass and right back to the robot. It shoot right through him making a large gapping hole and the robot fell backwards and crashed with a thud. He shook the room so hard when he crashed down I lost my grip and fell right on top of him and then rolled back to the ground with a small thud.

I stood up and saw that it was finally over. I had beat it.

"Yes I finally got you" I cheered to myself. "Hey nina I finally beat that thing" I shouted up to my sister.

"Nice job saving your own but, now how about saving mine" She yelled annoyed.

"Oh right sorry" I shout. I scurried up the pole and right back to my sister. "Hold tight sis I'll get you" I said looking down to her.

"If I don't get split in half before that" She said inchng to the laser. I took out the big piece of glass and stuck it under the laserbeam, it bounced off the glass and blasted right back to the laser cannon, which soon overheated from the blowback and exploded on impact. I couched up dust from the explosion and then the handcuffs restraining nina automatically uncuffed and nina was free.

"Finally, I'm free" She cheered standing up. "Thanks jazmin" Nina said hugging me. I taje her hand and we slide down and back to the ground

"Finally, nice, safe ground"Nian sighed in happiness."Now lets get outta here already" She yanked on my arm wanting me to move.

I shove her away. "After we get the gem" I said walking to the little podium that held the gem of wrath. I slowly and carfeully grabbed it and picked it up.

"Okay now we can get outta here" I said walking slowly back with nina. There was a sudden and startling alarm and flashing lights all around us. We must've triggered an alarm.

"Now what?!" I groan in irritation.

"RUN FOR IT!" Nina said yanking my shoulder and pulling me away. I trail behind her as we make way for the door. It was starting to close and about to seal us inside.

"C'mon step on it!" nina shouts seeing I was trailing behind her. The door was closing at a rapid pace and we were a hop and skip away. Nina made it out no problem but sadly for me the door closed before I could make it out. I was trapped inside now.

"Jazmin, jazmin can you hear me" I heard nina bangign on the door.

"Nina,yes I can hear you, I'm fine" I shout back to her.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of there, somehow"

"Yeah well hurry we still need to get this gem back to cheif in time" I said. still holding the gem in my hand, then the weirdest thing happened, the gem started glowing bright red and started to burn my hand from the hot touch of it.

"Ouch!" I said dropping the gem from my palm and blowing on it to cool it off. "That was weird" I mumbled. I leaned down to pick it up but then it just got weirder. The gem had broken when I dropped it, but what was unusual was that the pieces sparked and buzzed like broken wires, which was odd for it being a gem. I picked up a piece of it and inside the cracked piece I could see that the inside was made completely of wires and circuits. Why would this be in a gem, a gems a purified form of rock and rocks don't have circuits in them. I looked at it a little closer and saw something else, on the other side I found a small symbol of the letter v made from bone chips, and there was only one person I knew who used a signature symbol like this.

"VEXOUS!" I sneared throwind down the fake gem.

"What was that!?" Nina shouted from the other side of the door.

"It's another trap" I said realizing it.

"What did you say?" Nina said.

"The gem wasn't real it was a fake!" I yell back to her. "Vexous is so gonna get it this time" I grit through my teeth. I heard a few muffled sounds that turned into voices as they got louder.

"Jazmin I think vexous' agents are coming" Nina warned me.

"Nina go on, get outta here, save yourself" I yelled at her through the door.

"But jazmin" Nina starts but I cut her off.

"Just go, don't worry I'll be fine just..." Before I could finish my sentence I felt something zap me from behind It was horribly painful, like I was being electricuted by a thousand bolts of electricity. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground with a thud. I felt someone turn me over and when I looked up I could only make out the dark outline of a tall figure. I could hear evil laughing and blood red glowing eyes.

But that was all I could make out before going into a deep coma.

**Benny pov**

It was later on in the day and since I was done hanging out with gnomeo for the day, I went to find jazmin and go back home. When I couldn't find jazmin I decided to find the one person who I knew she would be with.

"Hey juliet" I said when I saw her standing by the red tulips.

"Hey benny I didn't know you guys were here" She smiled at me.

"Have you seen jazmin?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not at all."

"Really, she said she was gonna be with you when we got here"

"I haven't seen her all day" Juliet confessed.

"Oh well, I'd better find her then. Thanks anyway jules" I said and walked away from her. I looked all over the garden and even in the shed but jazmin was nowhere to be found. I picked up the phone and dialed her number but she didn't pick up. I wonder where she was?

**Jazmin pov**

When I awaken from a long and painful sleep. I noticed two things, 1) I was all alone in a cold, damp room. 2) I was chained to a wall by my hands and feet.

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?!" I screamed shaking and twisting trying to free myself from my shackles. I don't know how but I needed to get out of here.

"Oh good your awake" I stopped when I heard a startling voice.

"Who said that?!" I said looking around but saw nothing.

"Over here" The voice said again, from the corner of my eye I saw a tall figure with an evil looking face and two hideous lookkign scars on his face.

"Vexous!" I said angrily.

"Well, well, agent jazmin, this is quite a suprise. I never though I'd see you as my captive, I thought you were suppose to be the best agent in A.R.F.F" He said in his evil tone.

"Let me go and I'll show you just how good I am" I threatned him.

"Oh no thanks, I wouldn't want to hurt you" He said putting a finger to my chin. I pull away and huff.

"Don't worry you wouldn't hurt me. Not as much as I'll hurt you" I said strainging again.

"Oh look who's trying to act like a tought girl, that's so cute" He said in a really annoying baby voice.

"Okay you just crossed the line there1" I said struggling even harder to get myself free.

"Oh don't go and do that whole tough girl act with me. It's not very amusing" He said yawning.

"You know what would be amusing; Kicking the crud out of you" I yelled getting spit on his face.

"Oh you won't do that. Not as long as I have this" He dug into his pocket and pulled out the Gem of wrath, the real one this time.

"The gem" I gasped.

"Yes, it was so funny how you belived that fake one was the real one." He said laughing.

"You tricked me!" I yelled back to him.

"And seeing you battle my octopus robot, was very amusing as well. Although you defeated it a little sooner than I expected.

"How could I, that thing almost killed me and my sister" I announced.

"That was my intention, but sadly it didn't happen" He said looking sad, while I was getting really ticked off.

"I bet you and your sister felt pretty stupid about that right now". "And the look on her face when we started charging after her was very hysterical" He said.

"Where is my sister?" I said thinking her might have done something to her.

"She was quick, but not quick enough to escape us" He went on to say ignoring my previous question.

"What did you do to her!?"

"Oh she's somewhere far away from here. I made sure of that" He grinned an evil grin.

"IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO HER I SWEAR I'M GONNA..." I said getting all worked up again

"Calm down, she's fine. She escaped at the last minuet and drove away in that car of yours" He confessed. I sighed under my breath knowing at least nina was safe from harm now.

"She escaped, but I bet she wishes she could say the same thing for her sister" He said refering to me.

"My sister will come back for me, I know she will" I tell him.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" He said slow and clearly tunring away from me.

"Yeah well belive it, she'll find me" I smiled smugly.

"Oh it's not her finding you, you should be worried about. It's about how she's going to find you, that should be your concern" He chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" I looked to him.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, where are my manners?" He said turning back around. "Maybe this will clear things up?" He took his hands from beneath his trench coat and pointed a gun right on me. I gasped and started sweating like crazy.

"Sorry It has to end this way agent jazmin, but I can't have you interfering with my plans any longer." He walked a little closer to me so the gun tip was resting right in my heart.

"Now hold still this will be over quickly" He said aiming the gum and getting ready to pull the trigger. I closed my eyes and though my finally thoughts until.

"SIR, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY" One of vexous' agents burst in the room panting and all out of breath.

Vexous huffed in anger and put the gun down."Oh can't it wait I'm in the middle of something" He said pointing the gun to me again as I flinch worried he might accidentally pull it at any time.

"But...It's...important...that...you...come" the agents studdered between breaths.

"What is it?"

"We...need...help...with..." He studders then pauses catching his breath.

"WITH WHAT? spit it out aready" He urges for the agent to finissh. We heard a loud booming and explosion sounds and through the big mirror on the opposite wall we saw all the agents from here running and fire weapons and lasers and crying and screaming.

"What is going on out there?" Vexous said looking through the mirror as well. The agebt was still out of breath, until another agent came running in.

"SIR, come quickly, the enemies are attacking" The other agent said walking back out to join the fight.

Vexous looked to me with an evil grin. "I'll be back to finish with you" He said taking the gun and putting it in his agents hand.

"Take care of her until I return" Vexous said taking a weapon and running out the door. His agent tunred to me and aimed the gun once more.

"Now where were we?" He said getting ready to shoot me. Just then someone burst through the door and I was never more relived at who it was.

"Jazmin!" She cried.

"Nina!" I cried back happily.

"Your too late" The agent said firing the gun, the bullet came at me at warp speed and I tunred my head away and closed my eyes in fear. I squinted a little to see where the bullet was but just as it reached me, it was blocked and went flying off in all directions until it shoot though another window, the 3rd one this night.

"What just happened?"

"No worries sis I put a mimi forcefeild infromt of you, your completely safe from bullet harm" She saluted with 2 fingers.

"Thanks sis" I smiled back.

"Maybe your safe, but she's not" The agent points the gum now to nina.

"Nina be careful" I warned her.

"HASTA LA VISTA, sweetie" He said.

"Tell that to yourself" Nina swiped the nearest blunt object from the counter where she was standing by and whacked the gun from his hand as it slid beneath a wedge in the far corner. The agent looks back to nina with a nervous grin.

"Heh you know I was just joking about the whole hasta la vista thing right" He said nervously backing away. Nina walked closer to him and pulled him up by his shirt nearly choking him.

"You have 3 seconds to get outta my face before I blast yours till it melts" She threatened pointing her laser to his nose.

He lets out a big gulp and nods rapidly. "I understand" He said, Nina drops him and he scatters away on all fours like a scared little mouse.

"Whoa nina that was something I never saw from you'

She grabs a large pair of pliers from the floor and de-activates the forcefeild around me. "Noone threatens my sister but me" SHe grins cutting the chains off my shackles.

"Thanks nina" I hug her. "So how do we get outta here without going through all that?" I said pointing to all the fighting going on outside the room.

"No problema hermana lo tengo cubierto." She said in her spanish accent. She took out her comminication watch and pressed the large red button. "Guys I got her, get us outta here" She said into her communicator.

_"ROGER THAT!" I heard someone say on the other line._

"Who were you just talking too?" I ask before I feel the ground rumbling and the walls shaking.

"What's going on?" I ask holding onto nina's waiistline.

"Our ticket outta here" She said holdign onto me. I heard a loud crackling sound like thunger and then before I knew it the entire ceiling above our heads was lifting up. I had to duck to keep falling roof chippings off my eyes. When it was safe to look up I saw that there was one of our agency helicopters airlifting the roof up and then another came down a littel lower and started flashing a bright searchlight until it landed on us.

"Hey guys down here!" nina screamed, but it was hard to hear with all the noise that helicopter was making. They sent down a rope ladder and I was never more relived. I followed behind nina as she went up first and then pulled me onboard.

"You girls alright" The pilot asked.

"Were good" Nina said holding up her thumbs.

"Just get us outta here already!" I peaded sitting down and strapping myself in. The pilot saluted and flew us all the way back to HQ.

When we landed back at Headquarters the first thing we did was head to the cheif office.

"Hey cheif" I greeted slowly.

"Jazmin. I heard vexous almost captured you are you alright" Cheif asked me in concern.

"I am now, thanks to nina" I said still holding her shoulders.

"That's great" She smiled. "And I also heard that you were able to obtain the stolen gem" She said.

"Well actually no" I said dissapointedly.

"What?" Cheif said.

"Well at first we though we did have it" Nina said.

"But turns out vexous set up a fake one. He still has the real gem" I finsih up.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's all my fault, I should've known it was a trap" I said feeling gulty for our failed mission.

"It's not your fault, we both got tricked" Nina said trying to cheer me up.

"Indeed, you couldn't have known it was all a trap"

"A trap we fell for" I sighed still very upset.

Nina rubs my shoulders again. "So now what do we do?" she wonders

"Same thing as before, we need to get that gem at any cost" Cheif said banging her fist on her desk.

"Right so next time we'll be ready and more alert" I tell the cheif and high five nina

"Actually girls, I've decided to send someone eles next time"

Me and nina pause and gasp in shock."WHAT?! WHY!?" Nina shreiks.

"You girls have already been through too much. If this gets anymore dangerous I can't allow you" She said.

"Cheif we can handle ourselves, you know we can. We just got a little off guard this time." I explain.

"I know that's what I'm worried about, if you get caught off guard again, who knows what will happen' She tells us.

"But noone eles has all the knowledge of vexous' lair and has all the experince we've had with him" Nina said

"Exactly, you assigned us this mission, noone eles knows what vexous' is capable of nor has the know-how of defeating him" I said trying to make her change her mind.

"I know but vexous will be expecting you girls again, so this time I need to send someone he won't be expecting"

"But" We say again.

"I'm sorry girls my mind is made up. Now I have a lot more work to do" She said shoving us from her office. I couldn't let this go so easily.

"Wait" I said stopping cheif from pushing us. "What if we added a backup agent" I said thinking of a clever idea.

"What?" Cheif and nina said.

"You said vexous will be expecting me and nina, but if we had an extra to go in with us then me and nina could hold off vexous and let our extra grab the gem. as simpe as that" I said.

"Well I guess that could work" Cheif said thinking it over. After a breif pause she says to me. "Okay jazmin, we'll try it" She agreed.

"YES!" I said back.

"I'll find you girls an extra and let you know when I have it" She said.

"No need, we already have one" I said.

"Really?!" Cheif said.

"Oh yeah she's great, stealthy, sneaky, and very well coordinated" I said thinking of the perfect choice for the job.

"Wonderful, bring her by sometime and I'll consider it" Cheif said.

"No problem cheif, I promise I won't dissapoint you" I said taking nina arm and yanking her away from the cheifs office.

"Do you really have someone or were you just making that up?" Nina asked eyeballing me.

"Nina have I ever let you down before" I said as we walked to my car.

"Lot's of times, yes. But i'm not really gonna get into that right now" She said getting in the car alongside me.

"Well trust me on this one. I said I had someone and I meant it" I said winking to her as we drove away.

I knew I was gonna need help on this next mission, and not just help from any random spy guy. No, I needed someone who was as sneaky as they were cunning someone who was good with her hands and could move like a whisper in the night. This person had to be slippery to get past anything and she had to have a stubborn attitude and let nothing stand her way. She needed to be smart and well balanced, a top fighter and more importantly she had to be someone trustworthy and loyal. I knew only one who fit all those abilities. A ninja friend of mine and not just any ninja, my best and most trusted ninja friend.

I knew I had to have her. I needed a ninja agent. I needed juliet.

* * *

**OOOOOOOHHHH, Now it's getting good. What will happen next? I think you all know.**

**Ps. I'm sorry to tell you this but this will be the last chapter i'll be making in a while. I'm going away on a school trip this sunday and it'll probably be weeks before you see a new chapter from me. **

**But I asure you when I come back I'll make another fantastic chapter. **

**Until then. Talk to you all soon. :)**


	6. Meeting juliet

**Benny pov**

I needed to know what was up with jazmin. She was gone all day yesterday and half the night, and she returned back to the garden late when we were ready to leave. When I ased where she had been she clamied she was with her sister nina, which she was , but I knew there was still more to that story, more that she wasn't trying to tell me either. When I woke up I decided to ask her.

"Hey jazmin" I said tunring over but jazmin wasn't in the bed. "JAZMIN?" I said a little louder. I walked into the halls and almost bumped the kids.

"Morning daddy" They all said with smiles. I gave tem all small kisses and hugs

"Where's your mum?" I asked.

"Downstairs cooking breakfast" Fuscia spoke up twirling around in her night gown.

"She told us to come up here and get you" Benzizn said as I picked him up in my arms. He was mighty heavy for a 5 yr old. as were his sisters.

I walked downstairs as the girl followed me and made my way into the kitchen where jazmin was cooking on the stove and holding bennie in her other arm. She looked up and smiled when she saw us come inside.

"Morning mummy" The triplets ran and clung to her legs and waist.

"Morning kids" She said in her soft morning voice.

"Morning bedhead" She joked when she looked back to me.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to her. "Morning sweetie" I kissed her cheeck and then took bennie so she had both her arms free.

"Breakfast is almost done, you better sit down" She instructs us. The triplets sit in their seats and I take mine and put bennie in her highchair, Jazmin comes to the table balancing 5 plates on her hands and a small bottle of milk.

"Here you go guys" She placed all our plates down and handed bennie her bottle before sitting down next to me.

"Good food mummy" Benzin compliments.

"Thank you sweetie" She blows a kiss to him. "And how do you like the food benny" She asks since I hadn't said anything.

"It's very good" Was my response.

"Thanks" She smiled.

I leaned closer to her. "But not nearly as good as the things you do things in bed" I whisper shouted to her, trying to flirt.

"Benny" She slaps me looking a bit annoyed.

"What was that for?" I said normally, rubbing my cheeck.

Now she leaned into me. "Don't talk like that in front of the kids" she whisper shouted. The triplets and bennie were looking to us now with blank faces. I leaned away from jazmin and continued to eat my breakfast. We had all finished at about the same time, the triplets took off right after to go change and play.

"I'll be right back I have to go put bennie to sleep' She said grabbing the baby and leaving me alone. While jazmin was upstairs the phone rang, I could hear bennie starting to cry not to long after.

"BENNY GET THE PHONE, I'M TRYING TO PUT BENNIE TO SLEEP" Jazmin yelled to me. I rushed right over and answered the phone.

"Hello" I said.

"Benny?!" A girls voice came through

"Yeah this is benny" I said back

"Benny it's me nina, you know jazmins sister" Nina said happily

"Oh hi nina, I didn't recognize your voice, it's been a while since I saw you" I said back.

"I know. So is jazmin there?" She asked.

"Yes but she's busy right now" I tell her.

"Oh when she's done could you tell her to call me, it's an emergency" She said trying to act casua.

"Sure thing" I said hanging up the phone. Jazmin walked back downstairs and over to my side.

"Who was that?" She asked

"Nina she said to call her back it's urgent" I said.

"I better call her back then" She said reaching for the phone.

"And when your done could You meet me in the dining room I have to ask you something" I said walking away giving her some privacy. Jazmin had been speking with her sister a long time before she finally cut her off and hung up the phone.

She walked to the dinning room smiling. "Man my sister can blab" She said sitting next to me. "So you wanted to ask me something" She said

"Jazmin what's going on with you?!" I wasted no time asking.

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You've been dissapering on me lately and I don't see you that much. And whenever you have to leave in a hurry I worry about what it is your doing. I just wanted to know if everythings alright with you" I said

She gave me a sad look and tunred away. Then she turned back. "I'm sorry if I've been acting strange lately, It's just that I've been having some things back at my old garden with nina that I'm trying to work out. She and I have been under a lot of pressure lately and we've just been spending extra time together since we don't see each other much. I didn't realize I was upseting you" She frowned holding my hand.

"It's alright, I just worry about you sometimes" I said wrapping a hand to her waist, I could hear her giggle and her cheeks turned a litle more pink.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself. I know a few things about self defense" She said proudly.

"I belive you' I smiled kissing her hand. "So what do you wanna do now?" I winKed at her trying to drop a hint about something.

"We could go to the main garden, I need to talk with juliet about something" She said.

"Really, Isn't there something eles you'd rather do...with just me" I flirted twirling a strand of her misplaced hair.

"I'd really just like to talk to juliet today" She denied pushing me off.

"If you say so" I sighed, not getting my way.

"But don't worry, I'll be all yours later tonight" She said in seductive voice, slowly walkng away from me, I could see her purposely switching her hips as she walked.

"I'll be waiting for tonight" I called back to her. I could her her laughing as she walked upstairs.

Even though she had told me about why she was acting to strange latley, I could still feel in her that she was still trying to cover up more to it.

**Jazmin pov**

After that talk with benny, I had felt as if he was getting close to finding out. Luckily I came up with a cover story when I talked to him about it. I felt so guilty having to hide this from him but It was too risky for me to tell him the truth right now. Benny had been noticing me sneaking out all the time so now I had to be a bit more careful now a days.

When nina had called she said we were needed back at headquartes. She also said to bring juliet if I could. Juliet was just like me in more ways than I could describe, I knew how much she had loved to fight and battle and such, but it hadn't been happening that much around the garden lately so all she did in spare time was practice and I thought she might as well put that practice to good use. When I go over there I was going to ask her if she wanted to go on a few spy missions with me. I didn't know for sure how she'd react but I had a good feeling she might say yes.

I walked back downstairs after about an hour upstairs alone. Benny was outside with the triplets playing with them.

"Mummy come play with us" Scarlett called bouncing her ball around.

"Sorry honey mummy has something to do right now" I said back to her.

"Where you going?' Benny asked walking over to me.

"I told you I was going to talk to juliet. If you and the kids wanna come" I offered.

"Na, I think I'll just keep the kids here for today" He said.

"Okay well bennie sleeping right now, remember to give her a bottle if she wakes up and make sure the kids take their naps because you know how cranky and upset they get if they play too long. and if they get hungry There are snacks in the fridge and..." I went on to say but benny cut me off.

"Jazmin I know how to do this I've raised our kids as much as you have I know everything just go already" He said.

"Sorry, I''ll see you later tonight" I kissed him and walked out the garden. I drove all the way back to the main garden and walked around to find juliet sitting by the big tiolet in the blue side of the garden.

"Hey juliet' I greeted her.

"Jazmin hi" She gets up and hugs me tightly. "Where's benny and the kids" She aked

"They stayed home, I wanted to see my best friend alone this time" I said hugging her once more. "So where's gnomeo, it's not like you to be without him" I joke.

"He took violet to the park, you know a little daddy-daughter time as he put it" She tells me as we both snicker.

"So you wanna hang out today, I've got nothing planned" Juliet said. Before I could answer My phone rang, I stepped away from juliet to answer it.

"Jazmin where are you?" Nina said annoyed.

"I'm coming alright now stop calling me already" I said annoyed again and hung up.

"Is everything alright" Juliet asked seeing how I snapped on the phone.

"Yeah. Listen juliet there's something I have to ask you that's really important to me" I said.

"Sure jazmin what is it?" she asked.

"Wait let's go inside, I can explain it better in private" I grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. I looked all around the rooms to make sure we were totally alone.

"So what'd you wanna ask me?"

"Well I have this secret and I knew the only one I could trust to tell is you. I want to show you something but you need to rpomise never to breath a wrd of thiss to anyone" I begged her.

"I won't I promise" She said trustingly. I took in a deep breath and reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out my pager, I pressed it and my secret elevator tube appered before us.

"Come here juliet' I said stepping on the elevator as she followed just staring. We rode it all the way down to my ecret weapons vault where I stored all my most dangerous weapons.

"WHOA!" Juliet said when she saw all this. "Jazmin what is all this?!" She said looking around.

"This is my weapons vault" I said.

"All these belong to you' She looked to me. "Why do you need all these things"

"Well when your a spy like me you need a lot of crazy weapons and gadgets" I said with a nervous giggle.

"You're a spy!" She scremed as it echoed.

"Well I prefer secret agent but yes that's pretty much it"

"So this is where you always dissaper too?" I nod in my response. "You battle all by yourself"

"Well It's not exactly me by myself, nina helps me too" I admit once more.

"Your sisters a secret agent too" She gasped once more.

"Yeah so are my parents, I come from a whole family of secret agents, as far back as I know maybe even further than that"

"So your entire family are spies" She said leaning closer to me. I nod once more. "This is so incerdible, how come you never told me before"

"I'm not suppose to tell anyone, not even benny knows this and I wasn't suppose to tell you either, but I had to because I need your help" I said

"Help with what?" She said looking to me.

"My boss wanted me and nina to have an extra help on our next mission. I needed someone sneaky, quick, stealthy, and knew how to throw a punch. And I remembered how much you always liked to fight and practice kung fu and all, so I was wondering if you...' I studder trying to finish my sentence but juliet finsihed it for me.

"Don't tell me, you want me to go on spy missions with you" She said.

"Would you?" I beg softly

"Of course I will, I've always wondered what it'd be like to be an actual spy" She said hugging me.

"Great" I said with a smile.

"So when do we start the misson" She said getting ready.

"You don't start yet, first you have to meet my boss and she'll decide if you can be a spy or not. I'm heading there now to meet with nina soyou can come and meet her" I said.

"Sure lets go" She said wanting to go.

"Sure but first..." I walked over to my dressing room and switched into my black spy suit.

"Cool suit, I wish I had one" Juliet said.

"Don't worry you'll get one soon" I said. We run out throuht the secret passage underneath the garden and escape the garden unseen. We hop in the car and drive nonstop all the way to secret headquarters far on the other side of the city.

"Here we are, A.R.F.F headquarters" I said stepping out of the car.

"A.R.F.F?!" Juliet said confused.

"It stands for Anti-Rebellious Fighting Force" I said clearing this up. "Well let's go inside you're gonna love it" I said leading juliet inside. The headquartesr was filled with all the secret agents today, there must've been a lot of evil crime fighting today. All my spy friends greeted me and juliet as we walked passed.

"Here we are the cheifs office, you nervous" I asked juliet she looked a little nervous.

"A little, but I can do this" She said with confidence. I opened the door and the first person I see is nina sitting all by herself on the couch.

"Nina" I ake myslef present to her.

"Finally, what took you so long?" She said taking off her shades.

"Sorry I had to get someone" I said pointng to juliet. "You remember juliet right nina" The last time juliet and nina saw each other was during mine and bennys wedding day, in fact the last time my family and friends from my old garden meet with anyone from my new garden was during the wedding.

"Of course I do hows it going juliet?" Nina said shaking her hands.

"Fine nina thanks" Juliet said taking her hand back. "So this is where you guys...work I should say" juliet said looking around

"Yep this is where the cheif assigns us all our missions" I said to her

"Cheifs our boss, she's in charge of all of and our missions. and she's the woman you'll be meeting if ou want to be on missons with us" Nina continues.

"Oh okay. So where is she?" Juliet wonders.

"Here I am?" Cheif said walking through the door giving us all a shock. "Morning girls" She greeted.

"Cheif!" Me and nina saluted and juliet copied us.

"So you must be jazmin's friend" Cheif said walking to juliet.

"Cheif this is my best friend juliet. The girl I told you about' I introduced.

"Yes jazmin told me you were very skilled in stealth and agility and such" Cheif went on.

"I like to think so yes" Juliet boasts while I giggle a little.

"So do you want to be a part of the world of spying, if you think you can handle it" Cheif asked.

"I can handle it, I've been through a thing or two about violence and I know how to handle myself"

"Well if you don't mind I'd like to see you in action" Cheif said. Juliet looked to me and just nodded back. Cheif lead us out her office ad down to the training hall where we test and train all new opratives who join.

"What are we doing now jazmin?" Juliet whispered.

"We're going to the training room. Cheifs going to put you through a few tests to see your level in fighting and skills and if you pass you'll be one of us" I said with a smile. she just shook her head and looked down a little. "Don't worry it's not that diffiuclt, you'll do fine" I assure her.

"Here we are girls, the training room" It had a lot of stuff you'd normally find in a work-out room, barbells, weights, lifts and treadmills. Beyond all the excersie equipment there was a door that lead into a large room that was blank nothing but white tiled walls and padded floors, and above the room was a small window that was the viewing room on the far end.

"This is where your training begins juliet" Cheifs said stopping in the middle of the room.

"This just and empty room" Juliet said looking aroound at nothing

"Actually this room is filled with suprises. here I'll test your skills and fightignd abilities" Cheif said. "But before you start jazmin is going to demostrate fot you" Cheif said.

"Just watch jules you'll catch on quickly" I said as nina giuded her up to the viewing room with cheif.

"Ready jazmin" Cheif said through the loudspeaker once they were all up in the viewing room.

"You know it, lets get it on" I said back. I grabbed my staff from my pocket and extended it to full length

"Okay you know what to do. so here we go" Cheif said once more. After that the lighting dimmed to half light and half dark and there was nothing but total silence. I stood in fighitng mode ready to strike at any moment, I heard a loud whoose sound and tunred my eye to the corner and then I saw something shiny heading towards me. I waited for it to come more closer and then when the timing was right I slapped my hand in the air and hit the dart into the walls, Then another dart followed from the opposite side and I did the same technique, barely moving my body at all, Darts started coming by dozens after a few momnets and that's when I started to flip and twirl and block them all. Soon the darts stopped coming and it was silence again, I could feel the feet beaneath me starting to vibrate a little, I heard hissing and ticking and then I jupmed from the stop I was standing just as the ground blew up benath me, now we had moved onto the landmine part. I ran across the room as explosion appered out of nowhere, I stepepd on one landmine as it exploded and was airborne I fell down and put my staff out before me and used that as supposrt and landed safely on my feet, as usual. Next came the laser senors, this part required swift movement and flexibility. I went over, under and slipped past all the lasers and sqeezed through the thinnest spaces like a cat, I was so slippery I could be nominated for the worlds best flexible gnome, if only humans knew gnomes were alive.

"Very good jazmin that's all we need from you" Cheif said turning off the weapons and bringing the room back into light. She and juliet came walking back down and I walked to their side.

"Now that you've seen it, do you think you can do that juliet?" She asked looking to her.

"I think I can do it" She said confidently.

"Good luck, you can do it" I whispered to her as I walked back up with the cheif to the viewing room with nina.

"Whenever your ready juliet" Cheif called down to her.

She did a few warm up punches and kicks to get her going. "Ready!" She yelled raising up 2 thumbs.

"Alright here we go" I say cheif push the start button and it began.

**Juliet pov**

The lights went dim and There was total silence. I stood in my usual ninja attack position and got ready to strike at anytime. There was a loud humming sound like a engine motor or something and I knew the test was about to begin. I could feel as though there was someone sneaking up one me and I listened closely, I could hear footsoeps approching and when they got closer I twirled around and kicked whoever it was away. he went sliding on the floor and thumped into the wall. he hopped back on his feet and stood there in a position simialr to mine, I could see he was wearing all black and had his face hidden like I do when i'm wearing my ninja sock outfit.

"Just one too easy" I said to myself. Then as quick as lightinh out from behind him popped another ninja, adn then from behind thiose two popped out 2 more and so so and so forth till there was a whole line of ninjas back to back. Normally this would've been too many for some to handle, but not me, this is were all that practicing and training finally paid off.

"Now this is more like it" I said cracking my knuckles. I stood in my ninja stance and urged for one of them to make the first move.

One of them popped from the gorup and flung towards me I did a leap in the air and kicked him in the chest sending him falling back. another came upm right after that and began to throw swift punches at me, but being part ninja myself I knew all the right moves and when to make them. His moves were fast but I was fast every punch he made I ducked and made right back at him, he got to tired and that was when I struck I gave one hard punch and he was out like a light.

"Who's next" I said wanting more. The ninjas were now coming by more than one by one this time, when I dodge one of them another snuck behind me for a suprise atack but like I said I knew all the ninja tricks and even a few they probably didn't know. On some ninjas I would flip and kick and on others I would dodge and jump. These 4 ninjas came at me from all four directions but me being the brilliant ninja I am I outsmarted them, when they were close enought they all leaped and shoot right for me, I ducked and did a split making myself perfectly flat and invisible to them, they all shoot head first right into each other and crashed into a large pile right beside me.

I looked around me and saw that all the ninjas were lying on the floor beaten and moaning in pain.

"And that's how I do It" I said wiping my hands off in a job well done. The lights began to brighten up the room and all the ninjas got up and started limping away.

"Sorry for the beat down fellows that's just how I do things" I apologize as they all tremble away.

Jazmin, nina and the cheif all soon come back into the room jazmin ran right for me amazed at how well I did things.

**Jazmin pov**

I watched juliet put on a real show for us, she was taking down ninjas everywhich way without even breaking a sweat.

"She's amazing" I heard nina say in awe.

"Incredible" Cheif said looking to her amazed as well.

"I told you she was good" I smirk turning back to watching her fight.

When It was all over I ran right down to her and encased her in a tight monster hug.

"That was amazing jules you were awsome" I said running up to hug her.

"I was wasn't I?" She gloated.

"Very impressive!" Nina said tapping her shoulders

"Indeed you've proven you have skills and the ability to handle yourself out there" Cheif said

"Thank you ma'am" Juliet bowed.

"You can call me cheif juliet...Or should I say agent juliet"

"What!?" Juliet gasped.

"Congragulations your offically recruited, that is if you want to take it"

"Oh cousre I do!" Juliet shreiked shaking cheifs hand virgourously. "I'm a spy now" She sheiked.

"We're going to be spy partners now!" I shreiked jumping around with her.

"So when do I get to go on missions and wear black clothing and use weapons and battle and stuff" She rambled on.

"Slow down jules, we have to wait for something to happen before you can do anything" I tell her.

"But we can take you to get a spy outfit of your choice"

"Lets go!" She said happily.

We take her to the storage room where we kept all the spy clothing and extra peices of old weapons to use when we need too. I helped juliet sort through all the outfits there until she finall found one.

"What do you think?" Her choice was a black leather jumper with black boots and black gloves that ran up to her elbows and lastly black shades just like ours.

"You look hot" I playfully whistled to her.

"Black suits you well" Nina commented.

"Thanks" She said looking to herself in the mirror.

**Juliet pov**

I couldn't belive it I was actually a spy now, I mean just think one mimuet I was a ninja girl now I'm a spy girl, or better yet a ninja spy girl. This was too cool to actually be true, but it was.

"Well juliet now that your offically one of us there's just one more thing you need to know about" Cheif said.

"What's that?" She asked looking from the mirror.

"Vexous" She said. I heard jazmin nad nina shuddrer a litte under that name.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Vexous is the enemy were dealing with, he's evil and sneaky and horrible unattractive" Nina said. Cheif pulls out a picture of him to show me and I get scared when I saw his face all bloody red eyes, evil smile and face and those two huge gross scars across his eyes. Gnomeo had a scratch on his face I thought was adorable, but that kinda changed when I saw the sratches this dude had.

"Eww your right he is horrible" I said putting the picture facedown so I didn't have to look anymore.

"And dangerous" Jazmin said. "He nearly killed me and nina last time we encountered with him. It's also the reason I asked for your help" She continues.

"I'll do anything what is it"

"Well what are we waiting for lets go" I said running away.

"Wait jules" Jazmin steps in front of me. "We can't just go to his lair and barge in all wild. It takes a matter of data and patience to bring him down"

"And besides, we have to wait for cheif to give us an update on what he's doing so we can stop him" Nina buts in.

"Oh sorry, I'm just so excited to do this" I said jumping a little.

"Don't wotty you get your chance" I said.

"Yes you will but for now, I bid you ladies good day" Cheif saluted to the 3 of us.

"Yes cheif!" Nina and jazmin saluted again.

"And juliet, welcome to the agaency" cheif saluted to me.

"Thank you, cheif" I saluted the way jazmin and nina were doing. They escorted me out of headquartes and we drove all the way back home.

"See ya later nina" Jazmin waved as we dropped her off at her garden.

"You too jazmin. And nice to have you on the team juliet" Nina said

"Me too!" I waved to her as she dissapered into her garden.

"This is so exciting I can't wait for my first mission" I said super pumped.

"Yeah well it's not all fun and games, secret agent life is seripus buissness" Jazmin tell me.

"I can tell it is".

When we got back home I ran right out the car to the gate.

"Oh I can't wait to tell gnomeo and nanette and my dad about this" I said opening the gate but jazmin pulled me back into the alley. I was about to say something but she covered my mouth.

"Uh juliet are you forgetting? noone can know about this, not gnomeo, not benny, absolutely noone, it's not safe revealing spying life to non spies it puts them at too much risk" She whisper shouts to me.

"Oh right I forgot"

"So you'll keep quiet about this then?" She askes.

"I swear" I said crossing my heart, and we soon laughed at that.

"C'mon lets go through the secret way so noone sees us in these" Jazmin said pointing to our black spy outfits. I follow her through the secret passage just outside the garden we walk underneath the garden right back into jazmins weapon room.

"I still can't get over all these weapons you have" I said looing around.

"Soon you'll have as many as I do" She grins to me. She tells me to hang my spy outfit on the clohtes hanger as she does woth hers and we switch back to our regular everyday dresses. I follow her back to the tube elevator.

"Going up" She jokes making me snicker. We ride back into the living room and check to see noone was around we hop off and jazmin makes the elevator dissapreer and right at the very second gnomeo pops inside.

"Ah!" We say jumping back as he looks over to us.

"Oh there you girls are I was looking for you?" He walks over and kisses me. "Why do you look so jumpy?" He asked.

"I'm not jumpy" I said quickly. "You just startled me when you walked in" I wrapped my hands to his neck.

"Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, I have to get back to my man and kids. I'll see ya later juliet" Jazmin waved walking out the shed.

"Bye jazmin call you tonight" I said before she dissapered from sight.

"So what were you and jazmin doing?" gnomeo asked.

"Oh just hanging out?" I reply. "How was your time with violet at the park"

"Perfect. She really wore me out today, I'm exhausted" He sighed.

"Really?!" I said dissapointed. "Cause I was hoping you and I could have a little playtime of our own" I flirted rubbing circles on his chest.

He looked at me with a smirk. "Oh I'm not that tired, I can give you a little funtime too" He whispered to me.

"Well...I'm waiting" I said impatiently. He picked me up bride stlye and carried me into his room and we made happy couple love the rest of that afternoon.

* * *

**This was just for you tpatfan, she's been there for me through all my stories and she helped me with so many great ideas. I love u for all time girl and I hope you all enjoyed the story too.**

**Peace out xoxo =)**


	7. Spy girls

**JULIET pov**

The next morning I had awoken in the arms of my darling husband who was still sound asleep. I looked to him happily and kisssed his lips as a smile appered on his face. Yesterday had been a big change for me, I sti couldn't belive it and yet it had happened to me, I had offically become a spy like jazmin was. It was going to be so exciting to be going on missions and fighing bad guys and all that junk, Although jazmin said spying wasn't all fun and games which I totally understood. I was about to close my eyes and go back to sleep ti gnomeo woke up but then I got suprised by the ssound of my phone ringing. I picked it up and answered it before gnomeo woke up.

"Hello" I answered softly.

_"Juliet, it's me" Jazmin voice came on._

"Hey jazmin what's up?'

_"Oh nothing at all. Listen you got a free hand right now?"_

"Yes I do"

_"Good, then could you meet me at the coffe shop in the garden mall in about 3 hours"_

"Uh sure any reason?"

_"I just need to talk to you about some of the spy stuff and all, if your going to be one like us"_

"Oh in that case, I'll be there"

_"3 hours don't forget"_

"I won't see ya" I said hanging up. I laid back in bed and turned around to be looking into gnomeo's now awaken eyes. Had he been listening this whole time.

"Who were you talking too?" He asked.

"Oh jazmin" I said.

"And what was jazmin saying to you?"

"Uh that's my buissness" I said getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He said.

"Going to check on violet and then going to meet jazmin"

"This early it's barely 10 o'clock" He said.

"Well unlike you, I have a life to live" I blew him a kiss and wink slowly waking out. I walk to the next room where voilet was.

She was still sound asleep, I tiptoe over to her. "Violet, sweetheart wake up" I said tapping her tiny shulders.

She lets out a cute yawn and rubs her eyes. "Morning mummy" She said as I lift her out of bed. We walk out of her room where gnomeo was waitng outsde the door

"Daddy!" She cries hopping into his arms.

"Morning princess" He kissed her. We walk over to the main garden where everyone eles was.

"Hello dear" My dadand lady b. walks over to us.

"Hi dad" I hug him.

"Hi mum" Gnomeo kisses her.

"Grandma, grandpa" Violet says jumping into their arms now. We waked into the shed where the others were having breakfast.

For the next hour and a half after that It was nothing but morning chores for me. I used to complain about not doing chores at all back when the fued was on, now that it's done I now have loads and loads of chores to do just like gnomeo. It was fun the first time but then it was just nothing but hard labor as it felt like.

"What I'd give to not do chores again" I said while basking in the hot sun. Eventually it was finally over and now I was all dirty and sweaty. I ran inside to change and then looked at the time.

"Whoa I gotta meet jazmin in a few minuets, better get moving" I said walking out the garden. But gnomeo stopped me.

"Jules where you going?" He said walking to me.

"Nowhere" I said quickly turning around. But the weird smile I was saying otherwise.

"Ok, well it's your turn to watch violet now" He said pushing violet to me.

"Already are you sure? don't you wanna watch her for a while longer"

"Can't, mums got me on overtime with chores, it's gonna take me all day to finish them" he sighed.

"Can't you leave her with my dad or someone" I said hoping someone eles could watch violet.

"He's busy too, everyone's busy" He said walking off. "Why do you have better plans?" He asked supsicously.

"No, it's just I have to meet jazmin that's all" I said with a grin.

"Just take violet with you" He said giving us both a kiss.

"Wait but gnomeo..." I said but he stopped me.

"Juliet I really have to go now" He said walking off. I looked down to violet who was smiling at me, I loved her but I couldn't bring her with me. I looked around trying to think of something.

"JUIET!" I heard someone scream and I jumped back. Realizing it was nanette I smiled.

"Hey nanette thanks goodness it's you" I said hugging her.

"How you doing kid" She smiled.

"Alright but listen, I have to be somewhere right now, could you and paris please watch violet for me" I said.

"Anything for you kid" She smiled taking violets hand.

"Great thanks. Now you behave yourself" I said to her.

"Yes mummy" Violet smiled as I walked away. It tooke me a while to get to the mall and when I did it was jammed. I looked all around for the cafe shop until It was in sight. Jazmin was sitting all alone tapping her fingers.

"Hey!" I shout giving her a fright.

"Oh you scared me" Me gasped.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to get out of a jam" I said taking a seat. "So you wanted to talk to me?" I said.

"Yeah, I just thought you should know the ropes of spying since it's your first time and all" She said sipping on iced tea.

"Okay I'm ready" I tell her.

"Here" She said handing me a notepad. "You might wanna write this down" She insists. Jazmin told me almost every little detail there was about being a secret agent, she was right for me to write thiss down because with all she told me I would have forgotten it all.

"Wow when you said there was a lot to know you weren't joking" I said putting the paper down rubbing my hands.

"It's a lot to know but it's all for a good cause" She smiled.

"How am I gonna memerize all this" I said flipping through all the pages.

"You'll get it all in time" She grabbed my hand. For the rest of the time we just stood there talking until we were interuppted.

"Hello ladies" I tunred around seeing jazmin sister.

"Hey sis' Jazmin hugged her.

"Hi nina" I said as I gugged her too.

"So Jazmin did you tell her about..."

"Yeah I got it all covered for her" Sje said grabbing my shoulder.

"Good, well since were in the mall wanna do a little shopping" Nina insisted.

"I'm in" Jazmin said. "Jules?"

"Why not?" I shrugged, een though it wasn't really my thing.

The whole afternoon was spent with nina and jazmin, it was actually kinda nice haing some girl time with jazmins sister seeing as how we never spent time together execpt for that time during jazmins wedding. Anyways later that day it was just about time for us to leave and we were taking a look at the last store in the mall.

**Jazmin pov**

A whole day at the mall spent with just me and my sister and juliet. I really enjoyed spending time with the 3 of them, even if nina was annoying a few times.

"It's getting time for us to go" I said to them both.

"Oh just one last store" NIna said.

"I don't know" Juliet said and I agreed.

"Please I'll make it quick" She said.

Me and juliet looked to each other. "Fine but this is the last one" I say sternly.

We walk inside and go in seperate directions looking at all the clothing choices. I was looking at some mini skirts when it happened..

"Excuse me miss" A voice said. "Do you know where the men section is" He asked. His voice sounded strangley familiar.

"Oh sure it right over there..." I stopped and froze when I looked into the face of the one person I thought I'd neer see on the outside world, vexous. I knew it was him by those enourmous hideous scars on his face, the only diffrence was instead of his black evil clothing he wore on my mission, he was wearing reguar clothes like you'd find on any gnome. I was terrified for fear he would recognize me, But I had to keep calm.

He looked me dead in the eyes for a momnet. 'Oh no' I thought did he recognize me? If he did I was doomed. "Well hello there?" He said with a smile.

I was too terrified to answer but I found my tounge. "H-H-He-Hello" I finally get out trembling a bit.

"What's your name?" He asked smiling still.

"Jazmin?' I answered still shaking. He looked at me for a while knowing my name was the same name he knew me as, Now I was for sure he'd recognize me.

"Jazmin?!" He eyed me closely. "Cute name" He smiled.

"Oh thanks" I said quietly.

"But not as cute as you" He said growing a smirk now. I looked so freaed out right now I could feel my skin going pale and white, was he actaully trying to flirt with me. He had absouletly no shot with me, and I'm not saying that because I was married.

"So do you have anyone in your life?" He said leaning closer to me.

"Yes" I said fast and clear.

"Oh that's a shame" He frowned a little. "Maybe for you" I whispered to myself.

"But if it doesn't work out" He said writting on a peice of small paper. "Call me" He said placing it in my hands, I sneak a peek, he had written his number down.

I was just about on the verge of twisting his head off. But I couldn't do that in public and I was still way too horrified to say anything. I prayed jjuliet and nina would come find me and get me out of this situation.

**juliet pov**

Iwas looking around for jazmin but I couldn't see her anywhere, nor did nina.

"Jazmin where are you?" I called through the store.

"Oh no!" I heard nina gasp.

"Nina what is it?" I said walking over to her. I looked to where she wass looking and I saw jazmin standing there talking to some creepy looking guy, he looked as though he was trying to flrit with her but jazmin looked totally terrified and so did nina.

"Oh this is bad" I heard her say.

"Why shes just talking to some guy..an ugly one at that" I shudder.

"Juliet that's not any guy...It vexous!" She announced.

"What?!" I asked. I leaned closer and got a better look, I recognized those large scars across his eyes, just like on the photo jazmin showed me. I stepped back and covered my gasping mouth.

"What is jazmin doing with him?" I whisper

"Looking horrified" Nina whisper shouted back.

"Do you think he knows who she is?" I said bitting my nails.

"I hope not" Nina fears. "We gotta get her away from him". We tiptoed over closer to jazmin and then crawled our way to a cloth stand right behind her we looked up and exous had turned away a little.

"Jazmin, psst, jazmin" I whipser shout to her but she was frozen in place.

**Jazmin pov**

I heard nina and jazmin calling to me but I was just to frozen in fear to move. Vexous turned around giving me a chance to flee but I stil couldn't.

I felt something grab my arm and tugg me backwards. I tried to let otu a big shout but then my mouth was covered.

"SSSSHHH, Jazmin be quiet" Nina said covering my mouth tighter.

"Hey where'd she go?" I heard vexous say looking for me. We all remained motionless until we heard his footsteps walk off.

"Phew that was close" Nina said as I ripped her hand off my mouth.

"Jazmin you okay" Julies said.

"Kinda, that was terrifiying." I shudder almost crying.

"Do you think he recognized you?" Nina asked.

"Probably not, otherwise he woudn't have been flirting with me, yuck" I said twitching at the thought.

"He really flirted with you?" Jules asked.

"Yep, he gave me his number and everything" I said holding up the strip with numbers on it. "As if I'd ever call him" I snap in anger about to rip it up.

"Wait jazmin keep that, it may be useful to us" Nina said stopping me.

"Lets get out of here before he finds me again" I said wanting to leave. We checke to see the cost was clear and we made a marathon sprint to the store exit and scrammed out of the mall. We all parted our seperate ways shortly after, nina went back home, juiet the main garden and I drove back to my garden.

"I'm Home" I called when I walked through the gate.

"Mummy!" I hear the triplets all scream and run towards me. I bend and give them all big kisses.

"Where's benny?" I asked

"Daddy has her" Fuscia said.

I giggled. "I was talking about your dad sweetie, but thank you anyway" I said as they followed me back inside. I walked around the house till I saw benny in the nursery rocking the crib back and forth.

I tiptoe over and wrapp my hands around him from behind giving him a shock.

"Hi!" I said seductively.

"Hi yourself" He said turning around and locking our lips together. "Where have you been all afternoon?" He said.

"Out" I shrugged.

"Could you be more specific?" He tells me.

"I could...But I chose to lead you on, cause that's how I am" I said playing at his blonde misplaced hair strands. I let him go and walk away as he puts bennie down for her nap.

It had been a long day and I just needed to get at least 5 moments of quiet before something happened. I cosed my eyes for literally 3 seconds and then I heard a loud knock at the door.

"Come in." I said as scarlett and benzin came running inside.

"MUMMY, MUMMMY!" Scarlett said screaming. I sat upright in bed.

"Whoa whoa, scarlett calm down. Now what is it?" I said.

"Benzin threw his baseball at me and made me fall and I got hurt" She creid showing me her badly skninned knee.

"Benzin!" I said folding my arms.

"It's not my fault" He said back.

"Yes it is you did it on purpose!" Scarlett yelled back.

"No I didn't" He yelled back to her.

"Benzin why did you do that?" I said sternly.

He looked to me with a glare and shrugged. "I just did it" He replied.

"You know better than to hit your sisters like that" I tell him. Benzin and scarlett always had something to argue about.

"Yes, I know" He said sadly.

"Now apologize" I tell him. He looks to me weirdly.

"What why?" He said. I looked at him suprised.

"You hit me with a ball, ididot" Scarlett yelled to him.

"I didn't hit you, I just happen to throw my ball in the same direction as you, that's not the same thing" He said crossing his arms.

"Yes it is!" She said.

"No it's not" He said back.

Thye were both yelling and screaming at the same time, occasionally pushing on each other as well, they yelled so loud it was hard to tell which was saying what.

"Kids settle down' I said calmy but they ignored me and just kept yeling. I rubbed my head in frustration, this couldn't be any more stressfull.

"JAZMIN!" I heard benny yell, and I was about to be proven wrong. He walked inside with bennie in jis arms who was crying as loud as benzin and scarlett were yelling.

"Jazmin I need your help, bennie won't go to sleep" He said rocking her.

"Benny in case you haven't noticed I'm busy here" I said pointing to the kids yelling.

"You can deal with them after, I need your help now" I heard him say but everyone was going on at the same time it was hard to keep track of everything. It really got to the point where I felt ike exploding, and then I did.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs it was far louder than anyone eles and that made them all stop in there tracks.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I have had too long a day to deal with this right now. If you all don't mind I just need a moment of peace...please!" I snapped back. They all looked scared and stiff, I don't mean to be like this but that's just what happens when I get stressed out to much.

"Benny just go get a bottle and feed it to her. And you 2 either stop with all the fighting or your both getting punished. And if I hear one more noise you are a gonna get it do you all understand me!" I snapped once more.

"Yes mummy, sorry mummy" The kids said stepping backwards a little. I took a breath in and cooled my temper a litte.

"Thank you, now all of you get out of my sight" I said.

"Whatever you say jazmin. Come on kids lets give mummy some alone time" He said taking 3 of our kids away with him. "Sorry to bother you sweetie it won't happen again" He said closing the door.

"At last!" I said plopping back in bed. I was so happy right now I wasn't disturbed by anyone until that evening when it was almost time for dinner. Later that night we were all getting ready for bed.

"Goodnight mummy, goodnight daddy" The tripets said as they all headed up into their own rooms.

"Sweet dreams kids" I blew them all kisses.

"Goodnight" Benny waved as they dissappered.

"So you wanna head up to bed too?" I said looking to him.

He looked back with a smile. "I'll go when you go, I want you in bed with me you know" He said holding my waist as i giggle from the touch.

"Just go wait for me, I'll be there in a moment" I said walking away from him. Once he was gone I looked down to my watch and saw what time it was.

"I think I have time to go there really fast" I tiptoed out the back of the house and walked all the way to the main garden, where juliet was just walking out the door.

"Jazmin?" She asked walking to me. "What are you doing here this late?" She wondered.

"I came to get you, cheif called me earlier she wants us back at HQ" I tell her.

"Right now, it's so late" She said.

"Yeah well crime waits for noone, thats the price you pay for secret agant life" I shrugged.

"Okay but what do I tell gnomeo?" She said concerned.

"I got it covered, let's just go' I said puling her over to the side of the gate. We headed through the secret passage way and back underground. We headed into the weapons vault and changed into our black ensembles and drove away down to HQ.

"Don't worry were here" I said walking into the office with cheif and nina.

"Good now that your all here I can tell you the news"

"What news?"

"We were able to find out where vexous has the real gem and it's hidden deep inside the heart of his lair" Cheif explained.

"Figures!" Nina shook her head.

"So how do we get it back"

"I don't know but it has to be done soon, we also hear vexous wil be putting his pan into action very soon"

"So then we have to stop him soon or eles"

"But how?" Juiet asked.

"We have to sneak back there and get that gem by any means" Cheif tells us.

"But how? Last time we almost got caught, vexous will know we're gonna come back for him" Nina said.

"Yes but that's why we have juliet now, she's gonna help us" I said holding juliets arm.

"That I am" She said with a smile.

"Wonderful. I have to check on a few things but I'll be right back" Cheif said exiting, this gave us time to think of a plan.

"So what do we do?" juiet asked.

"Well, the way I see it, if one of us creates a diversion, to get vexous and all his minions attention, then the other 2 could find that gem and get it back" Jazmin said.

"Good idea jaz, but what sort of distraction would get vexous' attention?" Juliet asked.

"Good question?" I said thinking up an answer.

"Maybe jazmin could just go over there and ask vexous on a date, he alredy gave her his number" Nina joked. I got mad and punched her arm.

"Don't joke about that, that was awful for me." I shudder.

"Wait I think that's the perfect Idea" Juiet said.

"What?" Nina and me asked totally confused.

"Jusst here me out. Jazmin if you call and ask to go on a date with exous then he'll be distracted long enough for me and nina to look around, get the gem and sneak it back here. It foolproof" Juliet smiled.

"Awsome idea" Nina said.

"Uh so NOT an awsome Idea" I said looking with a glare. You don't really expect me to go through with this do you" I snap.

"I though you would" Juliet said.

"Yeah well you though wrong, I ain't doing it" I crossed my arms.

"Jazmin come on, it's for the good of the world" Juliet pleaded

"And what about my good, I can bearly stand to look at that guy, he so hideous and yuck" I shudder just thinking about it.

"Jazmin you have too, it's the only way." Juliet begged but I just wans't to sure on doing this. "We'll find the gem as fast as possible and then get you out of there, I promise, please" She took my arm. I looked at her and sighed.

"Alright...only cause I have too"

"You're the best jazmin" SShe hugged me.

"And don't you forget it" I tell her.

"So when will said plan take place?" Nina

"2 day after tommorow, everything will be ready by then" I said.

"Fine with me" Nina said as we all confimred the pLan. Soon we all parted ways and then went back to our homes.

"Home sweet home" I sighed as soon I as I got there.

"Jazmin?!" I heard benny call me. I walked upstairs and found him by the door. "There you are where have you been?" He asked.

"Sorry something came up I had to deal with it" I lie hoping he bought that.

"Whatever you say" He smiled. "Now I belive you and I have something eles to deal with" He said toching my waist and pulling me closer. I nodded my head an walked back in the room with him.

**2 days later...**

It was the evening of my mission and more excitingly it was my first mission with juliet. She was so excited to be going on her first mission, and I wish I could say the same for me. For this mission I had to distract vexous so jules and nina could infilatrate and get that gem back, I didn't ike the idea but it was for a good cause.

"Jazmin hurry up" Juiet shouts at me from the window. I open it.

"Be right down just gotta finish myself up. Instead of my spy wear I had to dress as if I was going on an actually date with vexous. I wore a thin sleek dark brown dress that stopped right below my waist. It hugged my body very tightly and made my chest look a lot bigger. That along with a pair of sexy strapped heels, I had Ice blue lipstick on my lips with matching eyeliner and curled my hair so it was curly and twisty.

"Lets get this over with" I said looking at myself. I checked to see benny was not in the halls. I tiptoed downstairs and then made my way to the door.

"And just where are you going?" I froze when I heard a voice, I huffed and turned around.

"Benny hi" I said walking over and hugging him.

"Where are you going? and dressed so beautifully" He asked looking at my skimpy outfit.

"Oh just going out for a while with my sister" I said.

"Really cause I was thinking if you were dressed like that we could go to that nice resturant you been dying to go to" He said. I wanted nothing more than to spend a romantic evening with him,but alass my needs were due eleswhere.

"Benny that's so sweet and I'd want nothing more than to go, but I already promised nina and she's waiting for me so I have to go" I said sadly.

"Do you really? We haven't gotten to spend much time together, I just want a night for us" He said taking my hand. He was not making my choice any easier.

"I'm sorry benny, I promise you we can be toghether soem other time but not tonight okay" I said lovingly.

"I understand, maybe next time" He grinned. We kissed then parted.

"Be back soon, don't wait up for me" I sing and walk out the door. I huff in anger and then stomp out to where jukiet was waiting.

"About time you showed up" She said. "You look good" She said eyballing me.

"This better be worth it, I just had to pass benny on a romantic evening" I sighed.

"Tell me about it, gnomeo wanted to take me to the movies and I turned it down for this" She crossed her arms like me.

"Well we all have to make sacrafices for things" I said starting up the car.

"Lets just go so I can get back home already" She said snappy.

"I don't know what your upset about I'm making the biggest sacrafice tonight; I have to spend my night with that horrible, ugly,vexous" I whine.

"Your sacrafice is for the good of many" She reminds me.

"Still not helping" I mumble and just keep driving. I drive back to my home garden and grab nina and then it was straight to evil vexous' lair.

When we arrived I stepped out of the car as Nina and jazmin remainded inside. "Okay remember, you go in there and when you have vexous disrtacted we'll sneak in" Nina said.

"I know that, duh, just be ready" I snap back as she drives the car off somewhere. I tunr to the gate and take a deep breath inside. I walk up to the door and then was stopped by some guards.

"What do you want?" One of them said aiming their laser at me.

"Excuse me but I happen to be your bosses date for this evening. now let me inside" I said in a high pitched voice. I coudn't tak regulary or they might recognize me from my voice.

One of them tunred around and went over to the speaker box on the door. "Sir your 'date' is here" He speaks into the speakerbox.

"Well let her in fools" He yells back.

They open the door and step aside. "This way ma'am" The other says. I walk slowly behind him as he leads me down a narrow hall and up to a medium sized door.

"Enjoy your evening miss" They bow and walk away. I close my eyes hard wanting this to be just a dream, but it wasn't.

"Here we go" I say. I knock on the door and it swings open and out pops vexous, in a white suit.

"Jazmin, nice to see you again" He says in a really disturbing voice.

"Nice to see you too" I choke out of me, still using my high voice. He takes my hand and kisses it and I feel completly disgusted.

"Are you ready for a great night" He asks.

"Not with you" I mumble when he wasn't looking, I'd rather be with benny right now, he and I had a lovely evenign planned and now it was ruined.

"What'd you say?" He asks hearing me mumble.

"I said...I sure am ready" I fake grin. He takes my hand and walks me down another hal and down 3 flits of stairs to a large door. We walk inside and enter into a large room with a golden chandelier, with tiny lights shining on it making the wallss around it a gold-copper color. Right in the middle of the room was a small round table with 2 candles and 2 chairs on opposite sides. It was very nice although it did lack a few decors and such.

"Here's our evening for the night" He gestured.

"This is it...Talk about no effort" I mumbled as he walked me to a chair. I sat down gently as he seats on the other chair.

"So what made you change your mind about us?" He asked.

I though up a fast lie. "Oh you know, I realized how much I found you a..att..ttra...a-ttrac-tive" I get out of me.

"I feel the same about you" He said reaching for my hand. I puled back a little.

"Oh thank you so much, but why don't you tell me about you know" I asked.

"Okay well let's see.." While he went on with his lame story I was hoping and praying that jules and nina were halfway looking for that gem by now.

**juliet pov.**

While jazmin distracted vexous, this was the perfect time to sneak inside on my first ever mission. It felt so exciting to do this, I was so glad. Nina and I snuck through the enterance just as jazmin had gone inside with those 2 guards, luckiy they didn't see us run down the opposite hallway, into a larger storage room as it looked like.

"Now where do we go?" I asked nina.

"Let me check" She said pulling out a scamatic of the lair. "Okay we're here and the gem is suppose to be held here now if we cut through these rooms and then make our way down these steps we should get to the room where the gem is held in no time" She said pointing it all out.

"Great now lead the way" I tell her. I follow her to the other end of the room and watch her as she makes her way through all the other rooms, this place was suppose to be filled with evil agents and I have yet to see them.

"Okay now just through this last big room and..." Nina stops in mid sentence when she sees that the next room was filled with all the agents of this lair. all of them were walking around doing something and we were there in the open for them all to see.

"Quick hide" Nina whispers as I duck with her behind a nearby pile of boxes.

"How are we gonna get out of here?"

"We have to the only way to the gem is through that door" She looked to the door far beyond the other side of the room.

"All the way over there, we'll never get there without being seen" I whiser to her.

"I know we just need a plan" Nina said.

'I hope jazmins having better luck than us" I thought to myself.

**Jazmin pov**

It was getting so boring just sitting here with this guy. He was so annoying and so vulnerable at the time, I would've seriously damaged him right now if I didn't want to blow my cover. He was just going on and on about his life as if I really cared about him or anything he had to say.

"You know I'm so glad you decided to go on a date with me. Not many women like being around me" He confessed.

"I completely understand them" I mutter to myself.

"And every girl It doesn't work out with I always end up erasing their memory of me. Too bad for them." He adds on.

"No,Lucky them" I said grouching.

"Something wrong?" He asked looking to me.

"Yes there is" Is what I wanted to say but I couldn't not yet. "No I'm good" I said in fake happiness.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

I help my stomach to feel it bubbling "Maybe a little" I said holding my stomach. He rung a little bell next to him and then 2 of his agents, dressed in black suits, came walking to us holding dinner trays. They set one next to each of us, I took a whif and smelled something delicious

"Smells good what is it?" I wonder

"Somethign special" he said, Lifting the trays to reveal a plate of steak covered in sauce and a small plate of salad.

"WOW" I gasped. "This actually looks good" I said picking up a fork and knife.

"All for you" He said kissing my hand once more. I pushed him back and grinned wide and creepy.

"Why don't we just eat already" I said to him. We sat there quietly eating and not talking, which was the highlight of this whole evening. Vexous would look up to me and then flash a smirk, the worst part being he was stil eating and I could see the food in his mouth.

"This guy is disgusting" I said. I hope jules and nina get back here soon

**Juiet pov**

We were stil ducked behind those boxes thinking of a plan.

"This is taking to long we have to keep moving" I said getting up. Nina grabs me

"Are you wacko? They'll see you" She whisper shouts.

"Well were wasting time just sitting here" I snap by accident

"We just need to find a way pst these agents" She tells me

"How?" I ask.

"Idk, if only we could walk past them without them seeing us" She said

"We'd have to be invisible for that to happen" I said sarcastically.

"Wait that's it" Nina said.

"What's it?" I asked, she looked through her pocket and pulled out a small laser gun.

"Here we go" She said.

"What's this?"

"An inviso-ray, turns anyone and anything it zaps totally invisible" She said.

"Perfect, lets get to it' I said. I had to stand perfectly still for it to work.

"Now you see us..." Nina clicked the ray and zapped us, I could see us turn invisible right before our eyes unti we were blened into the background. "And now you don't" She finished.

"Great now let's go" I said to her. "Nina, where'd you go?" I asked.

"Me? I'm right next to you, I think" I heard her say back.

"How do we know where the other is it we can't see each other?" She asked.

"Here" I said. "Put these band around out hats and we'll be able to see each other, in sense" I said. I hand her one and we strp them on, although being invisible they looked as though they floated in mid air.

"Great now we can go" She said. We passed through the entire room and not one of the agents payed any attention to us or our floating bands.

"All to easy" Nina said as we walked through the other door.

"It sure was" I said.

"Now all we have to do is go down the hall and into the room where the gem is hidden" She said.

"Which hall?" I asked. There were 3 diffrent halls in this room we could go down.

"We take this one, like on the map" She said, we were both still invisible so I had no clue what path she was pointing too.

"Which path are you pointing too" I ask her.

"The one I'm walking down right now" She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Which one is that?"

"Can't you tell?" She said.'

"We're still invisible I can't see you at all" I snap.

"Oh right, my bad" She says. There was a zap and she turned visible again, now at least I could see her but she still couldn't see me.

"Great now zap me too" I said walking to her side.

"No problem" She aims the ray and zaps me visibe again. "Now let's get moving."

We went down the last hall way a few doors down till we reached the very last turn which lead to a small door with a large sign that said top secret written in bold red letters.

"Yep this is the definetly the room" I said.

"Lets get going. But be warned it might be dangerous, vexous always has something up his sleeves" Nina said to me.

She creaked the door open and then took a step in front of me inside. It was empty and not quite as big as I imagined. I tunred on the light switch and saw that the room was nothing more but a medium sized carpeted study room with a small desk and a large bookshelf on the back wall.

"This can't be right, it looks nothing more than a small office room"

"This is vexous' office room. Figures he'd hide the gem in the one obvious place" Nina said walking behind his desk.

"Are you sure its in here, there's no place to hide a gem in here"

"Yes there is. right here" She said extending to the bookshelf.

I looked confused. "Uh nina, thats the bookshelf"

"Haven't you ever seen mystery movies juliet. In these types of scenes people always just walk into a small office room and then someone just happens to pick up any random book and sure enough...it's always the book that reveals the hidden room" Nina picked up the first book that caught her eye and sure enought, behind the bookshelf broke apart rreveaing a hidden room through a tunnel right behind it.

"You and jazmin are really good at spying" I tell her.

"It's a natural-born gift" She says. "Let' go" We walk into the secret room and look around, this was the only room that was totally empty not even a box in sight nor windows or nothing, all that was there was a large curtain that split between the room. We walked behind it and were then shot by a blindidng red energy light.

"Look jules, the gem" Nina said, the gem was sitting there in plain sight.

"Well what are you waitng for go up and get it" She tells me.

"I can't, this is just too easy. Last time this happened we almost got killed." Nina said.

"Well what do you expect us to do, just stand here and not get it" I tell her.

"Oh no." Came a weird voice.

"Who was that?" I said.

"We expect you to stand there and watch us do this" The voice said again. There was a loud humming sound followed by a zap of bright red, I didn't see where it hit but I did see that it came in our direction.

"That was weird right nina?' I asked, but she didn't answer.

"Nina?" I looked to her and the weirdest thing happned to her. She was glowing bright red all around and her eyes had switched from their orangeness to all black. Her teeth had tunred razor-sharp and she was snarling really heavily.

"Nina what happened to you?" I asked. I treid touching her but I fet a painful shock when I touched the red like energy that surrounded her. "Ouch!" I yellped, from my now burned hand.

"Aw the gem works perfectly' I heard that voice again.

"Who said that" I said worried. Then 2 large well muscled agents walked up from behind the darkness beyond me. I gasped and looked back.

"Well, look at this. A new agaent" One of them said. "Looks like nina got a new partner"

"What did jazmin decide we were too much for her?" The other said. What they didn't know was jazmin was still here.

"We were expecting our usual enemies to come, but not you" He said. "But no matter, we were assigned to destroy 2 agents and that's what we're going to do"

"What did you do to nina?" I demand to know.

"Oh nothing we just zapped her with the power of the gem and turned her into one of us" The other said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"This gem has the power to turn anyone and anything it zaps as cold and as evil as us, so now nina is under our control" They said. I ooked at them and then started chuckling.

"Ha, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." I said wiping a tear. "c'mon nina lets get these guys" I tried to tell her. I felt her grab my arm really hard and flip me over and onto the ground.

"Nina, what was all that about"

"She obeys our commands now." One agant said. "And nina we command you to destroy her!" They shout.

Nina leaped right for me but I rolled out of ther way. She looked to me with those evil dark eyes and I crawled away from her until she backed me into a near corner.

"Nina what are you doing, it's me juliet" I reason with her.

"She's under a spell you know, reasoning won't work" The agents yell to me. I could very clearly see that, Nina charged at me again and I flipped and kicked her in the head as she fell backwards. I needed to think of a way to get nina back and grab that gem. then I thought of an idea. When nina was still lying on the floor I reached down into her pockets and grabbed the inviso-ray from her, the moment I tried bringing my hand up I felt her grab my hand and pull me down on top of her. We started rolling on the ground both hands on the laser I took it from her and she stole it from me. I had it in my hands when she twisted my arm and I yelped in pain as she snatch it away from me yet again. I rubbed my arm as she pointed the laser to me.

"Yeah, finish her off" They yelled. I bet they thought that the ray was a gun, but I knew it wasn't. I then got a great idea.

"Yeah why don't you finish me off, go on and do it" I tell nina. She gives an evil grin and zaps me, instead of killing me she turned me invisible. I could see the confussed look on her blackened eyed face, like she didn't know what had happened. She got up on her own 2 feet and looked around the floor where I still was, while she was looking at the floor still I crawled over to the 2 agents and stood there in theri faces, of course being invisible now they couldn't tell.

Now was my chance to strike. I gave them both a quick squeeze on the necks as they fell onto the floors unconscious in one single thud.

"You messed with the wrong girl" I tell them. I walk over to the gem and look at it. It was attached to something big and metal like but it was too dark to see what exactly it was. It was stuck inside pretty tight and it really burned my hands. I needed to find a way to get it out of whatever it was it was stuck too. I walked back over to the 2 agents still knocked out the floor and I reached down to the first one and grabbed his gloves to protect my hands from further burning. Then I reached to the other ones belt and grabbed the crobar he had stuck on him to help pry that gem out of place. I walked back over to the gem and used the crobar to ripe it out of place.

"C'mon you stupid gem...budge already" I grunted. I could feel it start to loosen up but it was still pretty tight in there.

"Amost got it, and..." **POP**, It popped right out and into my hands. "Finally" I said holding it in my eyesight.

It was no longer powered up and it lost it bright glow, I heard nina behind me fal to the gound and then she picked herself back up, back to her normal self.

"Everythings back to normal" I said. But then I looked out to the corner of my eye and saw something behind another curtain flap, when I looked behind it I gasped at what I was seeing.

Ninas footstpes were coming closer to me. "Juliet?" She said walking towards me, I was glued to looking at this weapon thing.

"Oh wow you got the gem!" She said taking it from me. "Nice work juliet" She patted my back.

She then looked up and saw that I was staring at this big weapon it was like nothing I'd ever seen before in my life. It was enourmous and had a huge laser on the end of it and it was also powered by this container of alien like goo. **(a/n; the same container from the first spy chapter.)**

"What is this thing?" I sai walking closer to it.

"My guess; vexous' new weapon" Nina said. "Wait juliet stop" She said grabbing me. "We don't even know what this thing does"

"Well I'm not waiting to find out" I snapped walking closer.

"What are you going to do?" She wondered

"What are WE going to do you mean" She said handing me a sledgehammer from nearby. "We have to destroy this thing" She said grabbing a blunt object as well.

We walked over to it and began whacking it again and again, we didn't know what it was but we weren't going to stick around to find out. The pieces started falling apart part by part. I whacked and cracked the container as the goo spilled out onto it. It started to sizzle and bubble and eat away at the machine like acid eating through metal, the machine began to shake and spark, meaning it was close to exploding.

"A few more hits and it should breakdown" Nina said.

"HEY!" We stopped when we heard someone shout to us. Those agents had come to and were looking at us with evil glares.

"STOP THAT!" One of them said.

"What did you not want us to do this" Nina teased whacking it again as another piece fell.

"I mean it, stop what you're doing" They demanded. We ignored them and just kept attacking the machine. They soon charged at us and we had to put the whole destruction thing on hold.

We began attacking one another and then one of them threw me against the machine hard, but lucky for me I was right nex to the self destruct button now.

"Oh look what I found"

They both gasped. "Don't touch that" He said trying to stop me.

I smirked evily. "What did you not want me to press this" I pressed the self destruct button. The machine started to rumble and shake, large sparks of disturbed wiring began to spark and then there was a large warning sign on the screen that kept flashing malfunctioning. We all stepped back as it looked as though it was about to burst.

"Uh, nina, RUN" I yell as me and here dashed away from whence we came. We could feel the floor vibrating from the machine and the whole room was starting to come apart as well, large cracks came falling down as we kept on running. We made it out the back door and into the back alleyway but those 2 agnets were right after us.

"Quick close the doors!"Nina said. We closed it up tight and then I used my crobar to plug up the door along with a broken board piece on the ground.

"Great now take cover!" She yelled. We ran from the door and crouched into tigght balls as there was a loud explosion from the inside and smoke slipped out and over to us. We coughed and gagged and walked through the smoke and back to the door, it had been destroyed on the explosion and when we looked inside, everything was fried and burned in black ash. I didn't even see the agents anymore, most likely they blew up as well.

"Man that was close" I said putting a hand to my rapid heartbeat.

"But look what I still got" Nina reached into her pocket and pulled out the gem.

"Oh goodie you still got it" I said hugging her.

"Yep I'd say mission complete now" Nina sighed.

"My very first mission was a complete success" I smied with joy.

"You can say that again. Jazmin was right to pick you, you are wonderful" Nina said hugging me a little.

"Right, now all we have to do is get jazmin and get out of here" I say.

"I'm already on it." Nina said to me.

I wonder how jazmin was holding up with her fake date.

**jazmin pov**

After eating all our dinner I was totaly stuffed.

"I admit, that was tasty" I said wiping my face.

"Wasn't it I am stuffed" He said wiping is face too.

"I don't think I could move until I digest this food" I sighed.

"I think I know how to make you feel better" He grined.

"Oh yeah, try me!" I asked.

"Glad too" He said. With a snap of his fingers the lights dimmed down to make the room a dark indigo blue color, The chanderlire was replaced with a disco ball and slwo music started to play. I looked all around the room and then back to vexous who was know standing over me.

"Wanna dance?" He said holding out his hand. I really didn't want to, but I still needed to buy more time here until juliet and nina come back.

"I'd love too" I said taking his hand as he jerked me off my chair and walked me to the middle of the room.

We began slow dancing to the beat of the music, back and forth we went, If it wasn't for the fact I was dancing with my sworn enemy I would've enjoyed this more than I was.

"Isn't this nice?' He asked looking to me. It might have been nice for him, but this was like a terrible nightmare for me, the only diffrence was I couldn't just wake up and make this all end and I really wanted it too. I wished anything would happen to make this date shorter. Just my luck I felt my wrist communicator buzzing.

"I think you've got a call?" Vexous said looking to my glowing arm watch.

"Will you excuse me I have to take this" I said letting him go, I walked into the batrhroom nearby and answered the call.

"Hello" I said

"Jazmin" Juliets voice came over.

"Finally!Where are you guys? It's been well over longer than you said this would take" I snapped.

"We're having dififculty here, it might be a bit longer" She said. I slapped my head on the table.

"I'm having difficulty too, I have just about had my fill with this guy, so whatever trouble your in, get out of it and soon, don't make me have to call you guys again" I snapped harshly and signed off. This was really starting to get on my nerves a lot. I reached into my purse and took out a small bottle of liquor I snuck in here. I took 3 long sips and threw it away. Then I popped a mint in my mouth to cover it up.

"Alright, hang in there jazmin, it's almost over" I said to my reflection. I put on my fake grin again and stepepd out the door and right up to the last person I would ever want to see.

"I'm back" I said with open arms.

"Good, want to finsish our dance" He said.

"Oh I don't know..." But he already pulled me back to him and we started dancing in cirlces again. I felt his hands move up and down the curves of my body and it was really uncomfortable feeling, I tried pushing away a little but he squeezed his ands and closed me in closer so our body were now connected. At one point I felt him move down to my butt and I had to step on his foot to make him move his hands.

"Jerk!" I mumbled under my breath.

"You are such a good dancer" He said getting all in my face, that steak left his breath horrible smelling, or maybe that was just natural, but either way it was disgusting to smell, I could feel my face go bright green and I felt sick, badly sick.

"So *cough* are you *cough*" I gagged. "Here why don'y you take a breath mint to chew on" I said popping one in his mouth, If I have to be here with him, he might as well have nice breath to be around. Soon and not soon enough I tell you, we came to our last slow song and parted ways.

"That was okay" I said with a grin.

"You are so wonderful" He said walking coser to me, I took a step back and kept smiling nervously.

"Well I think it's time we called this a night, don't you" I asked trying to move from him.

"I don't know, I think there's just one thing eft to do now" He smirked.

"What?" I asked suspicioulsy.

"A kiss, and a long one. " He said puckering his lips, I steped out of the way as he almost fell over.

"Sorry I don't kiss on the first date" I asked. "And especially not with you" I mutter under my breath.

"Are you sure, I've told I'm quite the kisser" He gloated.

"Maybe by your mother, if that" I said under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, and I don't kiss on first dates as I said so...I'll just let myself out and..." I bumped my face into something big and pudgy on my way to the door, I looked up and saw that another diffrent of vexous' agents was standing there big and tall with his arms crossed.

"Excuse me could you move aside" I gesture but he wouldn't budge. "Hello, I said move!" I shout louder and he keep ignoring me.

"He only follow my orders" Vexous said walking to my side.

I rolled my eyes. "Well could you order him to move please"

"I could...But first...Kiss me" He said puckering up.

"What did I tell you about my opinion on kissing on 1st dates" I said crossing my arms to him.

"It's either a kiss or you don't get to leave" He said.

"Are you threatning me?" I snapped. I was so close to hitting him right now.

"No, but just one kiss please" He begged. I moaned and glared and rolled my eyes, then I throught of something.

"Okay then you'll get your kiss" I said in a flrity tone walking closer to him.

"You will" He said suprised.

"Of course, a guy who treated me so well tonight, deserves something in return" I flirt turning on my charm.

"I think the same way" He said, he sprayed breath spray in his mouth and smirked to me as I did to him. "Ready?"

I nod flashing my eyes. "Okay, close those eyes and no peeking" I said more flirty. He closed his eyes and puckered up and my flrit went to a frown glare. I tunred and looked back to his body guard who was still there.

"Hey I need to ask you something?" I whisper to him.

He bends down to my height. "Yes ma'am" He said calmly.

"I was just wondering if..." Then in one swift move I karate punched his head sending him blacking out and unconscious, he fell to the floor but I caught himbefore the thump sound. I dragged him closer to vexous and then smeared my blue lipstick on his lips, Then I positioned his head and leaned him closer to vexous and what he didn't know was that he ended up kissing his own agent, not me.

_Girl you are so evil._

"Hey, he wanted a kiss and he's getting one" I smirk.

_I like the way you think_

"So do I" I said evily giggling. I watched akwardly as vexous continued to lock lips with his own agent, it was a little disturbing but also very hilarious.

"I can't wait to tell people about this" I giggled to myself. Vexous retreated from his kiss and I threw his still unconscious minion, aside and positioned myself in front of him so there was no suspicion.

"That was a great kiss" He said bushing a little.

"It was, wasn't it" I said as if I actuall kissed him.

"I didn't know how big and wet your lips were" He said. It took all my strenght not to laugh right now but I held it down.

"And your lips were, nice and warm" I lied.

"Want another then?" He asked.

My eyes grew wide. "NO!" I said slapping him. He held his face in shock and Even though it felt so good to do that I had to apologize.

"Sorry it' just, I don't like giving away too much on a first date you know" I giggled.

"Oh you're gonna be giving up more tonight if I have anything to say about it"

"What was that?" I asked, not hearing what he said.

"Nothing" He said smirking,nhe kept looking at my body more than my face now, it was really akward.

"Well I better get going then" I said. Grabbing my pusre off the floor.

"Of cousre but first, would you like to have some _dessert_ before you go" He asked with a smirk.

I wasn't so sure but I also wasn't the one to turn down a good dessert. "I guess that'd woudn't hurt" I smile.

"Follow me" He said evily. He walked me out and then tunred back to ask me something.

"Did you see where my agent steve went?" He asked.

"No Idea, must've left" I shruged.

"It's so hard to find good help these days" He grumbled and waked out the door. I turned back and looked at his still unconscious agent lying on the floor by the table. I shrugged and walked away with vexous.

He lead me down a narrow hall that looked familiar and then we headed up the steps a few flights, and made our way through another hall. The way there I felt my arm beeping and looked at my watch communicator.

"Jazmin we got the gem you can come on now" Nina said.

"Finally, you guys couldn't have been more slower"

"Just come on already will ya" Nina snapped.

"Just let me rap this up and I'll be on my way" I whisper and turn it off. I had to get away from vexous and this was the time to do it.

"Uh vexous I don't mean to be rude but..." But he cut me off.

"Here we are" He said stopping in front of a small door with a large white v printed on it. He pushed me inside, and into a room, this room has a small window opened up to the middle, and it was all dark except for a few candles lined everywhere, I could see that there were red rose petals scattered about and made a small trail from the door to the bed in the corner of the room.

"Is this your bedroom?" I asked turning back to vexous who was still in the door way.

"Yes it is" He winked to me.

"I thought you said we were having dessert?" I eyed him.

"Oh we are having dessert, the sweetest kind there is" He said closing the door and locking it. I got a shiver up my spine, I didn't like where this was going at all.

"I appereciate the offer but, no thanks" I said backing up a little.

"You didn't really think I'd let you go without this do you" He said stepping to me.

"I'm not really into that kind of stuff" I said backing into a corner.

"Well you will be tonight" He said getting close on me. He ran his hand up on my body from my leg to my chest, he rested on one of my breast and I felt him give a tight squeeze. I gasped and slapped him hard on the face.

"How dare you" I yelled pushing him off me.

He rubbed his face still with a smirk. "Don't act like you didn't like it" He said coming back to me.

"I didn't and get away from me" I said pushing him back farther but he pushed me against the wall again, this time he pressed his body tight to mine, I couldn't move and I could barely breath from his arm jacket on my nose. He ran his free hand down to my leg and started running along the surface and then he reached up for my rear end and gave that a small slap. I gasped and got really angry, I wiggled my hands free from him and fist punched him so he loosened his tight on me.

"Whoa why so feisty" He said.

"I don't very well appreciate your attitude tonight"

"You will when I get you in bed" He said growling at me.

"You're a sick pervert!" I screamed.

"You say that but you don't mean it" He said getting off the floor.

"I am so out of here" I saud stomping to the door, I felt him grab hold of my leg and grip it.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said eviy.

"Away from here...and you" I said trying to free my leg from his grip.

"I don't think so" He sneered. He jerked my leg back and I went falling forward, he got back on his feet pulled me over away from the door.

"NO, LET ME GO!"I said fidgeting and digging into the floor to slow him down.

"Not until we do this" He picked me up by the arms and threw me back on the bed, I hit my head on the wall and crawled over on top of me pressing me to the wall once more.

"You ready for this" He said seductively.

"NOOO!" I tried to scream.

"Well too bad cause it's happening whether you want it to or not" He said. I was really getting ticked off now. I tried to fight it but he was to strong for me now. He pressed his lips to mine and I felt totaly disgusted, so sick I felt like I should throw up right in his mouth. His tounge went all around my lips and it was like being liked by a really slobbery dog.

"Ew, gross" I said spitting when he finished.

"How was that?" He asked, drool on his lips.

"Disgusting, that was so sick" I cried struggling against him.

"You're gonna love this" He said. He reached down for the bottom of my dress and lifted it up over me so now I was in my underclothes. I tried to cover myself but he was holding both my hands down.

"Wow such beauty' He said looking me over half naked, I felt cold and terrified right now. "It's a shame to have to do this to someone so pretty" He said.

"To bad you'll never get that chance" I snapped. I moved my leg up to my body and kicked him hard in the pants, He groaned and fell backwards as I was now loose enough to free myself. I scattered from the bed but, he grabbed my arm and as much as I tried to get away he kept puling me back, he sat up in bed and grabbed both my arms and pulled me back into his lap. I felt him nudging me from the inside of his pants and it was beyond horrible. The more I stuggled the more he had a hold on me. He sat me on one of his knees and started rubbing and bouncing me up and down, his knee tip kept hitting up between my legs and it was a very uncomfortabe feeling.

"I can feel someone getting wet right now" He said pulling me up to his chest and playing with my upper chest.

"STOP IT!" I shout.

"No, not until I get what I want" He said rubbing at my legs, he made his way up to my panties and starte touching me. That was really violating me now, I ebowed his chest hard and he let me go, I got off his lap and made a run for the door. He caught up to me and wrapped his arms arund me lifting me off the ground.

"Let go of me, Leave me alone!" I screamed as I kicked my legs around, he carried me backwards to the little dresser and reached into his drawer for a roll of duck tape.

"Alright you made me do this!" He said.

"NO, HELP, HELP, PLEASE HELP!" I tried to shout as loud as I could. He duck-taped my mouth shut so now all I could do was muffle. i tried to hit him back but he started tying my hands behind my back now, he lifted me back up and pushed me on the bed again. I wigged to the edge but he grabbed me and held me tight.

"Now there's no way I can let you go" He started laughing evily. I tried screaming again but the ducktape was to strong and thick.

"Too late, noone's ever gonna here you" He whispered in my ear. but he was wrong.

**Juiet pov.**

We were waiting outside the lair in the back waiting for jazmin to come out.

"Where is she?" Nina said pacing.

"I'm sure she's coming" I said also worried.

"If She's not here in 10 minuets we are so leaving here and..."

"AAAAHHHH!" That was when we heard a loud scream of terror.

"What was tha!t" I sais startled

"Sounded like a scream" Nina said

"But where did it come from?" I asked.

"AAHHH!" We heard it again.

"That sounds like jazmin" Nina gasped.

"Are you sure? I could've been anyone" I tell her.

"No that was her alright I recognized that scream" I tell her.

"I don't think so" I denied it.

"HELP, HELP, PLEASE HELP ME!" We heard again. That was jazmin who screamed.

"Jazmin, omg that was her!' I gasped.

"Told you" Nina said.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked

"Where did it come from?" I wondered

"Up there" Nina points to an open window above us.

"I don't know but we have to get in there and find her fast" Nina said.

**Jazmin pov**

In the short time between the ducktaping my mouth and hands, vexous had already stripped down to his boxers and undershirt, I was still in my underclothes too and things were about to take a tunr for the worst.

"STOP, GO AWAY, GET OFF ME, AAAHHH!" I tried to scream through the tape on my mouth but it wasn't coming through.

"Enjoying yourself my dear" Vexous looked down to me. I cried and shook no rapidly.

"Don't worry" he said puing my hair from my eyes and running his ringer down my neck, his nails were like timy knives, I felt as though they were cutting througn my skin. He stopped his nails at my bra strap and pulled my bra up and down so it kept slapping against my chest, he reached behind my back and unclaps it as my bra fell off exposing my whole upper body.

"Wow would you look at that" He said placing his icy cold hands on me he kept picnhing and twisting the tips of my chest and it was really hurting. I kicked him in the back to make him stop but he just smiled.

"Kicking won't help, you see" He said. "Oh...But I do see you still have one more piece of clothing on" He said reaching for my panties, if he took those off it was game over for me.

"You don't need those on, I'll get them off for you" He crawled backwards to my legs, I crossed them to keep hm from my most private area. He tried to uncross me but I held my legs strongly. I felt him slip his hand under a narrow space and pryed my legs apart.

"There, now that we've gotten that out of the way, lets see what your undercarriage holds shall we" He placed a finger under my panties and slowly brougth them down, I felt a cool breeze as they got halfway down, but then he stopped. He began poking at the bit of me exposed down there and I kept flinching and squirming.

"Do you really not want me to do this jazmin?' He asked. I nod and mutter yes.

"Well when you put it that way...I'M STILL GOING TO HAHAH!" He laughed. I was freaking out now and struggling to break free but I was trapepd to well.

"Stop twitching already will ya" He snapped holding me still so now his body and my were touching closer than ever. "Now where was I? Oh right I was about to do this" He reached down and then slipped me all the way out of my underpants, now I was totally bare. I cried and screamed for my life but I was straining my voice and noone could hear me anyway. He kissed from the top og my forehead to my chest and then to my legs and stopped just where inbetween my legs showed. He kept flicking his fingers inside there making it itchy and terrible uncomfortable.

"Now lets get on with this shall we" He breathed in my face and his breath made me sick to my stomach,He grabbed me by the waist and pinend me upright on the wall from behind, he started pressing up and down on me really hard and I was feeling stiff and sore. The more I fought the stronger he got on me. His sharp nails kept clawing into my skin and it was increasing the pain.

"I'm am really going to enjoy this right now" He whispered in my ears as tears and whimpers came out of my eyes like rushing water.

Right when he was about to violate me there came from outside the door a horrible combo of screaching and constant random firings of guns and lasers.

"What is going on out there?" Vexous asked. Just then the door flung wide open and juliet and nina came running in and the timing couldn't be better. They both gasped when they saw me in there naked along with vexous, who luckiy still had his underwaer on.

"JAZMIN!" Nina said. I muttered to her from my taped mouth.

"Wait agent nina?" Vexous said.

"YOU GET OFF MY SISTER!" She screamed

"This whole thing was a plot. You tricked me" Vexous had me by the throat and banged me against the wall. "Now I know I'm going to enjoy doing this to you" He sneared. He pressed on me hard again, hitting my body against the wall and bed as I started yelling and crying out in pain.

"GET YOUR DISGUSTING BODY AWAY FROM HER!" Nina launched at him and tackled him off me. I fell with him off the bed as juliet came to my aid and untied my hands for me. I wasted no time putting my bra and panties back on just as juleit went and beat on vexous and nina came running over to me.

"Jazmin you okay?' Nina said cutting the tape off my mouth and legs.

"OKAY...AM I OK, DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME JUST NOW AND YOU DARE ASK ME THAT?" I screamed out in anger and horror.

"I'm sorry jazmin If I had known this woud happen I wouldn't have allowed this" She said.

I slid down and sobbed. "Just get me out of here!" I cried into myself.

"It's okay jazmin, you okay. He didn't do anything your safe now" Nina cradled me like a baby as I screamed and cried.

"I was so terrified. He did so much perverted things to me, it was just awful!" I cried into her shoulders.

"Lets just get you out of here" Nina said. She helped me into my clothes and then we escaped out the window with juliet. Nina drove us back to Hq, I was to tramatized to do it. I was escorted into the emergency room whenwe got there.

"Jazmin?" I looked up and saw cheif there with nina nd jules. "I heard what happened are you alright?" She asked

"Not really?" I whinned sobbing, jules came over and rubbed my houlders.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen" Cheif frowned.

"No it's my fault, it was my stupid idea that got you into this mess, it's all my faut" Juliet said.

"I don't blame you jules, if any good came out of this at all it's that we got the gem back" I tell her.

"That we did" Nina said holding it. "Here cheif" She hands it to her.

"Thank you girls you all made great sacrafices today, you especially jazmin" She grinned.

"Thanks" We all say.

"You're all free to go. And jazmin after your inccident you can have the next week off, no cost" Cheif said.

"Thank so much" I smiled.

"Anytime, good evening girls" She said leaving.

"C;mon, lets get you home now, where it's safe" Jules said helping me up and out. She drove me all the way home and escorted me to the shed.

"Thanks for everything jules, you were great" I said hgging her.

"Anytime jazmin, anytime" She sighed, waking away and back to the main garden. I sighed and opened the door to the shed and benny was there on the couch waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me but I didn't smile back.

"Jazmin back so soon' He said. I looked down and frowned still very upset.

"Hey are you alright? what happened to your clothes" He noticed they were all wrinkeled and torn a little. I looked to him with tears and then just wrapped mysefl around him as he hugged me back.

"It was a horrible night, just horrible" I cry.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it" I creid.

"I won't make you, just go to bed and try to rest" he said. I nod and walk away.

I was so lucky to have benny as a husband. If only I had seen that before the day came that I thoguht would never have to come.

* * *

**DRAMA, so sad about what jazmin had to go through. Let me know what you think.**

**and for anyone who want sneak peaks at any of my further chapters feel free to pm me at anytime.**


	8. A nightime argument

**This is where the tension starts to bulid up. P.s with all of benny and jazmin's dialouge just imagine them yelling at each other. If you've ever seen your parents have really big arguments that seemed like they would turn really awful just think about that and how loud they yelled and screamed at each other. it might help with all the yelling in this chapter.**

* * *

**benny pov**

Jazmin, what was she up too? so far for every other night she's been sneaking away from me and staying out for hours on end without even calling or anything. Sometimes I worry what she's doing and whatever it is she should be telling me. We've been married for almost 7 yrs now and we've never not told the other anything before. If she doesn't trust me enough to tell me her secret then what is the point.

I went over to talk to gnomeo and tybalt to see if they could help.

"She could be cheating on you" Tybalt said and me and gnomeo shot him looks. "Well she could!" He said back

"Lets be real about this" Gnomeo sneared to him. "Benny, If she's been sneaking out so much just talk to her"

"I tried a few times but she aways tries to avoid it" I tell him.

"Well what does she say?" he asked.

"Only that she and her sister have been spending a lot of time together"

"Ok so she's just trying to see her sister now, that's not strange" He tells me.

"Yeah but she also dressing up all fancy and such. Last time she said she was going out with her sister she looked like one of those dress up dolls and covered in makeup" I tell them.

"What did you tell her after that?"

"I was looking at her too much even say anything" I said remeberign how hot she looked that day.

"Anything eles happen"

"She left with her sister, who was dressed in what looked like a black ensemble" I was spying on jazmin through the window that day.

"So they were both dolled up and she told you that they were just going out for a while"

"Like I said, she's cheating on you" Tybalt buts in again. Gnomeo and I once again look at him badly.

He shruggs. "Well am I wrong?" He said rolling his eyes.

"What should I do?" I sighed.

"Benny she's cheating on you, that means she could leave you at any moment, you gotta break up with the her before she does it to you, then she'll be the foolish looking one" Tybalt says once again.

Even though I though he wasn't helping at the least, It was all I had to go off of. "I guess so but.."

"Benny you're really gonna take advice from tybalt" Gnomeo said even though they had become friends.

"What's wrong with my advice?" Tybalt asked.

"You really want the answer to that?" Gnomeo said, tybalt waved his hand and gnomeo rolled his eyes.

"Ok benny 1. jazmin's not cheating on you" He said garing back to tybalt. "And 2. Just talk to her about it" He said to me.

That's it I've had enough of this! When jazmin comes home I'm gonna get her to talk to me one way or another.

**jazmin pov**

I comes home the middle of the night from a mission with Nina and Jules. I sneaks in the house, trying to not wake anybody but then hear a familiar voice that makes mer stop and cringe in frustration as he looks at me, suspiciously.

"Oh gosh, Benny you scared me!" I said sighing it was only him and not an intruder or something

"Where have you been?" He said no so happily

"I was uh... with Jules in her pedestal helping her with some garden stuff she needed" I studder thinking of a quick lie.

"Oh, really. all day?" He walked closer to me

I take a step back from him. "Well, you know how it is on choosing the perfect color and flower for a new flower bed"

"Yeah, I do and I Guess you guys didn't only do that all day or what?

"No, u know. girl stuff. why do u ask?"

"Because the funny thing is that Gnomeo called me a while and he said that he hasn't seen Juliet all day either"

"Well, like I told u, she was with me"

"Other funny thing is that, when he went to get her at the pedestal, she wasn't there and that kept me thinking, if Juliet isn't there, Jazmin must not be there either" His voice was getting sarcastic and uncomfortable all at the same time.

"Well, we were out taking a walk and we had so much fun that the time got by and..."Benny cuts her off, angry

"STOP! Stop lying to me, Jazmin! For me, I wouldn't care what Juliet is doing because that's Gnomeo's job but you're my wife and I don't like you sneaking out every night when you're soppose to be here with your children and your husband!" I get shocked by his sudden outburst. He was making a big deal over nothing.

"Wait, wait, 2 things, 1st lower your tone and 2nd I don't need to tell you the things I do with my life. You know that I love my kids and you but I can't always tell you everything about my life. It's not of your business" I respond back in a calmer tone than him.

"Yes, it is my business because it's my job to know where my wife is, especially at these hours! So, tell me, where were you?" He was getting all serious but I wasn't telling him anything.

"That doesn't matter, Benny. What's important is that I'm here now and I'm gonna go see the kids before I go to bed because I'm exhausted" I sighed

"Exhausted? From doing what?"

"I can't and I won't tell you. So just drop it, Benny" I trie to walk away but Benny pull me back by the arm.

"You are not going anywhere, Jazmin. If the kids can live without seeing you everyday, they can survive more night but this ends now!"

"Oh yeah, who's going to stop me? you?" I shove him away slightly annoyed now, but once again he stands in my way.

"Yes because I can see that you don't love your husband or your children enough to spend even one night with them"

"What I do everyday is my problem and you should trust me on whatever it is"

"I do trust you but I'm starting to doubt that you trust me with whatever secret you have"

"I told you I can't tell you!"

"Fine. If you won't tell me, then I'm going to Gnomeo's greenhouse and ask Juliet myself because I know that you 2 don't have secrets

I get a bit worried "No, you can't!

"Oh, and why not?

"Because she doesn't know what I'm doing"

"Oh, please, Jazmin. I know that you're an open book with her and if you won't tell me nicely, she's going to sing it to me like canary" he heads out and I grabs my phone and texs Juliet about Benny. I needed to warn her before benny got there.

_"Jules, Benny is going to your greenhouse to ask you about our secret" :(- jaz_

_"I know, Gnomeo has been asking me the same thing but don't worry, if I haven't said a word to Gnomeo, I won't say nothing to Benny" ;)- jules_

_"Ok, thanks girl! :D -jaz._

I knew I could always count on juliet to have my back. I went upstairs to my room knowing that juliet was going to be there for me.

**juliets pov**

When I got home gnomeo kept asking me all these stupid qeustions and it was really annoying me.

"Juliet why can't you just tell me" He pleads.

"Gnomeo I told you, jazmin made me promise not to tell anyone and that includes you" I said crossing my arms. Just as he was about to say somethimg further, the doorbell rings.

"Wait here" gnomeo demands as he walks to the door. I sit there and roll my eyes just as he comes back to my side with benny, who looked pretty upset. I take it jazmin wasn't spilling her secret to him.

"Hey benny what brings you here?" I smile. "As if I didn't know" I mumbled under my breath.

"I need to ask you something about jazmin?" He said walking towards me.

"What about jazmin?" I ask in fake concern.

"She;s got this secret she won't tell me, and I figured since you and her share just about everything" He starts but I cut him off

"Oh so you think you'd just come over here and demand I spill the beans on jazmin's secret. Well you thought wrong cause if I didn't tell gnomeo I'm definetly not telling you" I state crossing my arns even tighter.

"But jules" Gnomeo starts.

I cut him off. "Sorry boys I made a promise and I'm not breaking it" I state, ending this. "Not if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed" I said walking away and strolling upstairs into bed.

Before I do I look out the window and into the starry night. "I did it jazmin. Your secrets safe with me" I mumble into the sky and go to bed with a happy feeling.

**Jazmin pov**

I was resting in bed reading a magazine to help me get to sleep. I heard a loud slam from downstairs and footsteps walking up the steps. I look up just as benny walks in the room with a upset look on his face.

"I take it juliet didn't sing like a canary" I said mocking his words.

He walked up to me very annoyed and angry. I took a little gulp thinking of what he was gonna do, he looked to me and raised his hands and snatched my magazine from my hands.

"HEY, I was reading that!" I said sitting up in bed.

"Jazmin" He starts. "I've tried being patient with you cause I care about you, but I have had enough of you snaeking around and being who knows where at so late hours. Now you are going to tell me what I want to know and you're telling me know" He demnads like I've never seen before.

"What part of 'I can't tell you' are you not getting" I said trying to keep my cool.

He rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Jazmin I love you, but your my wife and I need to know about your life and what your doing" He calmed his voice down

"Well I'm not doing anything so you have nothing to worry about" I said crossing my arms.

"That's the thing...If your going to this much trouble to keep it from me, It has to be something"

"It's just something that's very important to me alright" I tell him.

"So why can't you tell me"

"It's just better if you didn't know". I sighed. "I'd tell you if I could but I just can't and I never will"

"But jazmin..." Benny starts and I cut him off.

"I'm sorry benny, that's just how it is" I said trying to close the subject. "It's just too important to my life to tell you"

"So this secret is more important to you than your family" He said out of nowhere.

I look to him, confused. "I never said that"

"Well it's sure sounds like that's what you're saying" He replies.

"Well I'm not, cause it's not true"

"So if me and the kids are more important to you then, why would you not tell us your secret"

"Cause it's part of my life and not yours"

"But I am part of your life, we're married remember."

"Yeah but this is more into my personal life than you are"

"So I'm not part of your personal life" Benny says a little offended.

"No you are, this however has been a part of my life since I was a kid" I said.

"Well I still think I should know what it is" I said.

"Benny I'm not telling you. Why are you so involed in my life?" I said getting slightly annoyed.

"Your my wife, It's just my job to know where you are and all" He said.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed, I've got things to do in the morning" I said lying down and trying to sleep.

"Things...you're going off all day tommorow again" He moaned.

"Is there a problem with that?" I said opening my eyes.

"Yes there is, you can't just go off for hours everyday and not see your husband or children" He said.

"It's not like I have a choice, whether I wanted to or not" I tell him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I said hopping from bed.

"Oh nothing you'd care about" He said.

"Are you saying I don't like being around my chidren" I get all up in his face now, slighty offended.

"Well you're not exactly the ideal mother" He said sarccastically.

"Oh like your the perfect father" I said back.

"At least I spend time with our kids" He said.

"Oh and I don't" I go red in the face.

"Well it's not like you're ever here to spend time with them"

"Oh and what about you?" I snap

"What about me?" He said like he couldn't care less.

"Everyday, when I'm here with our children you're never here to be with them"

"Yeah cause I'm with gnomeo most of the time" He explains

"Excatly. Whenever your kids wanna spend time with you, they never can beacuse whenever they look around your off gone somewhere with your friends, leaving me all alone with them, acting as if I don't have things of my own to do."

"You never say you do have plans?"

"You never ask me. You just assume I have nothing to do, or no life to live and then you just ditch the kids with me and never once bother to check in on us" I scream in his face.

He pushes me away. "Well It's not like you ever have an emergency around here"

"And what if we did. Something could end up happening to us and you wouldn't know that because by the tme you bother to come home and see us we could be who knows where, probably face down in the streets and you wouldn't know what to do"

"You're being ridiculous" He said.

"Am I? cause I think everyone eles would think diffrently"

"What do you mean everyone?" He said confused.

"I mean like all our friends. You know gnomeo tells me your not the easiest person to live with and turns out he was right".

"Oh like I enjoy being married to you"

I go big in the eyes. "You don't enjoy being married to me!?" I question.

"Not right now" He yells.

"Oh and being with you is no walk in the park either"

"I don't know why I even married you in the first place" He annonces.

"Because you find me irresistable" I gloat.

"Yeah I've seen better looks on your sister" He said making me gasp.

"You gonna take that back" I said not beliving he just said that to me.

"What for just telling it like it is" He says with a smug experssion.

"You are so infuriating sometimes" I say rubbing my head.

"How am I infuriating?"

"Everything about you, I could go on with a list of things wrong with you, and you just have absoluetly no respect for me at all"

"Respect? Why would I respect such an easy, cow like you' He screamed. I tunred a red I had never tunred before, I was so close to killing him where he stands.

"What did you just say to me!" I sscreamed in his face. "I am not easy"

"Oh yeah this coming from the girl who got it off with the 1st guys she saw when she first came to the garden and ended up pregnant the next day. That's about as easy as a girl gets if I ever saw it"

"Is that how you think of me"

"That's how we all think of you. Even like you told me before all your old boyfriends saw you as nothing but a toy and that's what you'll always be to me, to them and to everyone" He admits and I tear up inside.

"Oh yeah and this coming from a guy who got recected by his girlfriend and countless other girls, and then just settled for the next girl who fell into his arms. What excatly does that say about you?" I say turning the cards on him

"The next girl falling into my arms meaning you, who could've denied but just went with it, just proves how easy it is to get someone of you character" He boasts.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you in the first place" I said

"Nor I you" He said crossing his arms. "Marrying you was the stupidest decison I ever made in my life"

"I don't even love you anymore!" I inform him

"I never loved you at all!" He screamed

"Oh if that's how you feel maybe we should just end this whole marriage then" I scream

"Yeah maybe we should!" He yells

"Is that what you want?" I asked

"Is that what you want" He repeats with just as much anger.

There was a moment of silence between us. I didn't know what I just said but it was said, benny looked at me with a mixed facial expression and I looked at him with the same expression.

"Then I guess it's over for us" I mumbled.

"Fine with me" He said in a low voice, that was no longer loud. We stared at each other a long time until benny just took his pillow from his bed and walked from the room, probably to sleep on the couch.

I lyed back in bed and sat in the darkness full of both extreme anger and upset. I didn't know how but for some reason I had just lost the passion for benny I once had. I left a few tears drop to my pillow as I layed there in complete silence.

I didn't want to belive it but it was true.

* * *

**INTENSE DRAMA HAPPENING? Uh oh this ain't good, what will happen to them now. If you're not hooked yet then you will be in the next chapter.**


	9. A family divided

**AFTER THEIR BIG ARGUMENT LET'S SEE HOW THE NO LONGER COUPLE DEALS WITH IT.**

* * *

**JAZMIN POV**

A few days later after it was confirmed from both me and benny that we no longer wanted to be together anymore, we headed down to the courthouse to annul our marriage or in other words get divorced. Our friends tried to talk us out of it saying that it was just a little bump we were having in our life, but it wasn't working, they just had to face the fact like I did, me and benny just weren't meant to be anymore. I was a little upset about it but on the inside but I just tried not to show it too much. We drove down to the courthouse and even though they were totally against the whole idea our friends agreed to come with us for what I like to think of it as _moral support. _We waited in the loft until they called us inside, me and benny put gnomeo and juliet between us so we wouldn't have to sit next to each other, the whole time waitng me and benny just sat there glaring to the other not really wanting to speak nor see the other right now and again juliet and gnomeo were trying to talk us out of this.

"Guys are you sure you absolutely, completely wanna go through with this?" Juliet whined trying to make me change my mind.

"Juliet I know you don't want this to happen but let's face it, benny doesn't want me around anymore."

"More like you don't want me around anymore" Benny yells to me.

"SHUT UP!" I yell

"You don't tell me what to do!" Benny raised his voice standing up in anger, I did the same but gnome and juliet kept us apart.

"WHOA, calm down you 2 no need to turm this into something ugly" Gnome said pulling benny back to his seat and juliet did the same to me.

"I just wanna get this done with already" Benny snapped.

"Oh like I don't, being married to you is like being married to the living devil" I snap back.

Benny gets up again but gnomeo quickly sits him back down, which was smart of him. Benny still didn't know I was highly skilled in fighting from being a spy and all, and even though I was really unhappy with him I didn't wanna have to hurt him. This divorce was plenty of hurt for all of us.

"The sooner I get divored the sooner I get my happiness back" I whisper to juliet.

"You don't mean that, you're just upset" She puts a shoulder to me for comfort. It was true I was upset and I was beginnign to think this diorce wasn't such a good idea, but obviously I couldn't tell benny that because his mind was made up, he didn't want me and I surely didn't want or need him.

A few moments later they called us in. "Mr. and Mrs. Bluebury" The lady at the front desk called our names.

We both stood up and walked towards the door but not before we took a look back at our friends and then walk away. Inside the door we walk into a small room and wait alone in silence, since we were about to get seperated anyway I might as well try and make a last few words with him for the time being.

"So this is it I guess" I tried to usher a smile.

"Yep, I guess it is" He said in a low tone looking the other way. "But hey at least we had a good run" He somewhat smiled to me.

"Yeah, we'll always have those few years together" I almost laughed but I swallowed it back down before it could escape my throat.

Not long after the divore lady came back inside and we just stood there in silence again.

"So are you 2 sure you absolutley, definetly want this seperation?" She asked us. I looked to benny and he looked to me and we both had the same thoughts without a doubt.

"Yes!" Benny nods.

"Yes!" I nod too. I could feel a crack in my heart as if it was sinking like a stone.

"Well alright then just sign this and you're marraige will be over" She said handing us a sheet of paper and a pen.

I looked up to benny. "Uhm you can sign it first" I offered. He picked up the pen with a little hesitation and slowly signed his name on the line.

Then he handed the paper to me. "Your turn" He said holding out the pen. I looked between the paper and him was this really what I wanted to do? I mean I knew I still had a few feelings left for benny but I didn't know if he still did for me.

But I figured it out when he interrupted my thoughts because when he saw I wasn't signing he said. "Hey are you gonna sign it or what?" he says impatiently.

"I'm signing it just hold on, just trying to compose myself here" I said back just as harsh.

"Well do you wanna compose yourself a little faster you're wasting time I could be using not here with you" He said rolling his eyes.

"If I'm wasting your time so much then just leave you already signed it, there's nothing left for you here" I snapped.

"I can't go until you sign it, so pick up the pace and sign it already will ya, the sooner the better".

Now I know I was making the right choice. "OH YOU WANT ME TO SIGN IT" I snatched the pen right from his hands and printed my name right next to his big, bold and clear. I slap the paper rigth down on the desk and shove it back to the lady.

"THERE YOU GO IT'S ALL SIGNED" I snap in a harsh tone.

The lady looks it over and then stamps it making it offical. "There you go you are no longer married" She said putting our divorce paper in where our marriage certificate was.

"YEAH YOU HEAR THAT BENNY I'M NO LONGER YOUR WIFE ANYMORE" I stand and shout in his face as he backs up in his chair.

Then he stands up with me. "YEAH I'M SO HAPPY WERE NOT TOGETHER ANYMORE BECAUSE I AM THROUGH BEING YOUR HUSBAND" He yells back, spitting a little, my cheecks go red a littel and I jus stare at him. "AND AS FOR OUR MARRIAGE CERTIFICATE!" He takes the marriage certificate and rips it into tiny strips and then puts the strips in the paper shredder and they get torn to almsot nothing afterwards.

"GOOD I DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT YOU DO WITH IT CAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE ANYWAYS!" I may have gone to far on that one cause there was a small gasp from benny and I just stared to him and then we both grew our angry faces again.

"GOOD CAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE EITHER SO YOU WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO ALREADY" He points to the door.

I grow more upset. "FINE I WILL, BUT BEFORE I DO!" I take my ring, pull it off my finger and throw it right back in his face as it falls to the ground below my feet. "AND THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF YOUR RING" I step on it hard until I hear a crack sound and the ring that holds the diamond breaks in 2 leaving the diamond all alone. I look back to benny who was looking to the floor suprised I did that and I was more suprised with myself too but I didn't care, benny meant absolutely nothing to me anymore and I meant nothing to him so what should I care about him anymore.

"GOODBYE BENNY, FOREVER!" I yell and stomp froom the room. I stop right outside the door and lean against the wall for a momnet trying to calm down before I went back to my friends, once I had calmed down enough I took a deep breath and walked into the loft with gnomeo and juliet.

As soon as they saw me they ran right to my side. "WELL?" Gnomeo said.

"I-It's over with, me and benny are nomore" I said with a ting of regret in my voice.

"You okay jazmin?" Juliet said putting a hand to my shoulder.

"I'm fine!" I said a little harsh pushing her arm off me.

"Are you sure cause we heard a lot of yelling in there" she said.

"That was just a litte steam we were getting out of our systems, but we're both fine, I know I am" I said grinning, trying to cover my slightly hurt feelings

Just then benny walked out with a tiny smile on his face.

"So benny how'd it go?" Gnomeo asked.

"Just perfect" He smirked happily. I would've thought he'd have been at least a little unhappy to divorce me but I guess not.

"I'd say so with that smile on your face" Gnomeo said a little more upset for me than benny right now.

"So I guess you guys are going your seperate ways now" Juliet asked.

"Looks like" I said.

"But what about your kids?" Gnomeo asked

"We thought of that already, benzin is going back to the garden with benny and I'm taking the girls with me" I answered.

"So you're selling your house then?"

"No jazmin's keeping the house, me and benzin are going back to the garden with you guys" Benny said. "You know just as soon as I go back home and get our stuff" He said.

"Well you wanna get a move on with it" I said to him. Me and benny drove back home and gnomeo and juliet follwed behind us. When we get back home the first thing that happened was that we were greeted by our four little children.

"Mummy, daddy!" The triplets came running to us and scarlett carried bennie in her little arms.

"Oh my little angles did you miss us?" I said taking bennie and kissing all 4 of them as benny did the same.

"Mummy can we all go to the park and play now like you promised" Benzin said smiling.

"Not now son, right now you have to go and pack your stuff" Benny said.

They all got confused. "How come?" he asked.

Benny and me looked to each other. "You can tell them if you want" Benny offered. We sat them down on the couch and I set bennie in her little baby carriage.

"Kids remember how we told you that me and daddy were splitting up" I said and they all nodded. "Well splitting up means that we're no longer going to be living in the same place together and part of a family splitting up means that the parents have to split up their kids as well and that means you kids" I explained as gently as possible.

"What are you saying mummy?" Fuscia asked holding her siblings hands.

"I'm saying that you kids have to be split between your dad and me, so benzin you're going back to the garden with your father and you girls are staying here with me" I said. They all gasped and shuddered in fear.

"But why?" Benzin cried.

"That's just how it is when tuff like this happens" Benny said.

"But daddy, I don't wanna leave!" Benzin started crying as he hugged his sisters and they all cried together.

"We don't wanna be split up!" Scarlett cried.

"Please don't make him go mummy!" Fuscia cried the loudest. The triplets had been together since they were born and other than violet and bennie, they were all the other had and it broke my heart to have to split them up, especially at such a young age as they were.

"It's not fair, I don't wanna go and leave!" Benzin was throwing a tantrum, seeing as how he had to leave and not the girls.

"I know you're upset but we're not splitting you guys up forever" Benny said to them all.

They all stop[ed screaming but they remained crying."You kids will still see each other, just not as much as you do now" I told them wipping their faces clean.

"Well, why can't one of you just takes all of us" Benzin sniffled.

"It doesn't work that way sweetie" I said.

"If mummy took all of you kids then I wouldn't be able to see any of you, and If I took you all you wouldn't be able to see your mummy for a long time. You kids wouldn't want to not see one of us would you" Benny asked and they all nodded no.

"No we wouldn't daddy" Scarlett said through her whines.

"Exactly, this way you kids will still be able to see each of us and we can still kinda be the family we are or at least were" I mumble the last part to myself.

"Now benzin go upstairs and pack your stuff now" Benny said calmly and he walked away and did what he was told.

"Girls why don't you go help your brother" I said.

"Yes mummy" the frown and walk after him.

"Guess I'd better do the same already" He said walking past me, I bump into him and fall forward but benny catches me by the waist and I twirl around in his arm and my eyes meet his I get lost in them for a moment or 2 until he pulls me back to my feet.

"T-Thanks" I said turning away.

"Sure" he shrugged and walked away, I saw a little red in his face when he said it but I didn't wanna say anything about it. I followed him to the room and watched him pack all his belongings in about an hour or so.

"Ready to go son?" Benny looked down to benzin who had two little suitcases filled with all his things.

"Yes daddy?" Benzin said really sadly. He turned back to his sisters who were still crying a little. "Bye fuscia, bye scarlett" He sighed.

"BYE BENZIN!" They both said and group hugged again once more.

"I'll never forget you 2, you're the best sisters ever" He said as he kept hugging his sisters closer

"And your the best, most sweetest brother we ever had" Fuscia cried with tears

"And the only brother we ever want to have" Scarlett whimpered holding both her siblings to her tiny arms.

Benzin walked over to the baby carrier and looked down to his baby sister. "Bye bennie, I'll miss being your big brother" he gave her a little hug and bennie smiles and giggled.

Lastly he walked over to me and tears appered in his blue/orange eyes "Bye mummy, I love you" He whined.

I picked him up in my arms as he started to cry again. "I love you too, you be a big boy, listen to your daddy and I'll visit you soon I promise" I cried with him and snuggled his warm little body against mine, I didn't really want to let go but I knew I had to. I set him on the gound and he rolled his little suitcases with him to the door with benny.

"Benzin go take your suitcases to the car with your uncle and auntie" Benny said. Benzin nods and walks with his suitcases in his tiny fingers.

Benny walks over to the girls and kneels down to them. "Girls, I may not be around as much now, but that doesn't mean I love you both any less, I love you and always will and I know you'll both be very beautiful and perfect young ladies one day, you 2 take care of each other, and I'll visit you all the time" Benny kissed them both and hugged them.

"We love you daddy" Fuscia said crying.

"I'll miss you and benzin" Scarlett said.

"You'll see him again really soon" Benny said with a smile and they kissed him back.

"Do you really have to leave daddy?" Fuscia said.

"Yes I do, but I'll always remember you, cause you have the sweetest faces noone could forget" He nuzzles both their faces to his.

"I don't want you to leave daddy" Scarlett sighed.

"I don't wanna leave you either, but this is best for both mummy and me right now, I love you both very much" He kissed them one more time and they let him go and statred holding each other crying.

Then he made his way over to bennie. "Even thought you're only a few months old I just wanted to let you know I have always loved you even before you were born, I might not be around for you as much as I want but your my daughter and I know you'll make me proud especially with your sister and mum here, take care of yourself bennie my sweet little baby girl" He kisses her and she grabs him with her tiny fingers again.

Benny stands up and waves to the girls and they wave back, laslty he looks to me and said this. "Well I guess this is it" He said not exactly making eye contact.

"Yeah, I hope we can still be friends...you know for the kids sake" I said shyly like he was a total stranger.

"Yeah we can do that" He semi-grinned at me.

"I hope you take care good care of yourself" I give him a half a second peck on the nose.

"You too" He gave me a friendly hug and then picked up his suitcase and walked to gnomeo and juliets car. He sits in back with benzin on his lap as me and the girls stand in the door way, benzin and benny wave goodbye to us and we all wave back. Gnomoe honks the horn to us and drives off taking my son and benny with them. The girls walk back inside with depressed faces and head right to their room while I sit in the living room and rock bennie in my arms. Once I was sure the girls were in their room I set bennie down and buried my head in a pillow and had a breakdown.

"OH GOD WHAT DID I JUST DO!" I scream and hit my head with the pillow repeatedly. "I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!". I know I said I hated benny and didn't want anything to do with him but juliet was right it was just the pain and anger that was talking to me. I had no idea how I was gonna cope with all of this and I was so devestated at that moment.

"Mummy" I hear a voice and look from the couch to see the girls again their eyes were red, from all the crying and they were still crying. "Are you okay?" scarlett said.

I sniffled "Oh yes, I-I'm fine honey, just a little upset" I cry again.

"Upset daddy left" She says again.

"Yeah that's it" I say.

The girls sit with me on the couch and I hold them in my lap. This was a big change in their life and I had to be strong if not for my sake but for theirs.

"Why did you and daddy split up? Was it because of us or something?" Fuscia asked.

"OH NO, sweetie I assure you this had nothing to do with either of you or your brother or sister" I gasp and talk fast-like. "It's just that me and your daddy had some issues and they kinda got out of hand, we broke up by choice not because of any of you" I explain rubbing their heads.

"When can we see benzin and daddy again?" Scarlett said.

"Not for a few days but soon, extremly soon I promise you that" I smiled and kissed them both. "I know you girls must be having a hard time with this now but you'll see that it's not all that bad and everything will be the same as before I promise" I hold them closer to me and they hug me back still baring a few tears.

"Hey I have an idea why don't we all go out for a girls night out shopping and such" I suggest.

"YIPPEE!" Fuscia shreiked. She and scarlett got off my lap and ran to their room to get their tiny little purses.

I walked over and picked up bennie from her carrier. "Come here my little baby boo" I coo to her and place her bottle in her mouth. She looked so much like benny and it bothered me a little but not that much.

"Mummy we're ready" Scarlett calls as she and fuscia run to my side holding their tiny purses on their shoulders like me.

When we came back home late that night I put the girls right to bed and went to my bed. I sloutched in my bed and put a hand to my chest, I stayed silent and felt my heart literally cracking by the second until it was finally broken apart. I got back out of bed and walked to my closet and threw my boots inside. I accidentally knocked over a little box that was on the top shelf of my closet and grabbed it just before it hit the ground. I carried it back to my bed and gasped at what was inside it.

It was the heart shaped glass figurine benny had made for me, back when he still loved me. I layed back on my bed and held my figurine close to my heart, at least I still had this to remind me of him.

"Mummy" I look up from my bed and see scarlett and fuscia, who was holding bennie in her arms and they looked so upset and tired.

"What's wrong girls?" I say sitting up in bed again.

"We can't sleep" Fuscia called out

"We're too upset about daddy and benzin" Scarlett said holding her sisters towards her.

"I know sweetie I miss them too" I said holding up my figurine.

The girls walk over to me and fuscia sets bennie on the bed before she and scarlett climb up and wrap their hands to my waist

"What's that mummy?" Scarlett said.

"It was a present from your father, a long time ago" I said letting a tear drop from my eyes.

"Mummy your crying" Scarlett looked to me.

"Yeah I'm just a little unhappy about your dad right now" I whimpered and sniffled.

"Unhappy because you hate hin or unhappy becuse you both split up" Fuscia said.

I looked at her in suprise, she knew a lot for a 5 yr. old, but then again she was my daughter and I was that smart when I was her age.

"It's kinda complicated to explian sweetie and I don't really wanna talk about it" I said sighing.

"It's okay mummy we understand" Fuscia hugged my waist again I hugged her back with a smile.

"Are you and daddy gonna be apart forever"

"We might not be but I'm not really sure if we'll ever get back together" I sighed.

"I hope you don't it's lonely around here with out the boys" She said burying into my stomach.

"It'll get better soon I know it will" I looked into her blue crystal eyes. "Now why don't you take your sister back to her crib and both of you go to sleep"

"We don't wanna sleep in our room" Fuscia cried.

"Do you wanna sleep with me then?" They both smiled and hopped under the sheets with me, I took bennie in my arms and layed her on my chest as I layed in the middle of my girls.

"Night girls" I kiss them both softly.

"Night mummy" They both said with a yawn. "If daddy and benzin don't come back at least we'll have you" fuscia said and closed her eyes.

It wasn't going to be easy raising 3 little girls on my own and it really wasn't helpful that I didn't get to see my only son for a few days while he adjusted to the sudden seperation as the rest of us. I knew it wasn't going to be easy but this was ust how it was going to be from now on and we all had to just make the best of it. Speaking of which I wonder how benzin was taking all this.

**Benny pov**

It was so great to finally be a free gnome again, no longer would I have to put up with jazmin or her keeping things away from me. I admit I still had a few feelings for her thrown around in me somewhere, but it's not like I would ever admit to it or anything. Jazmin was really great and pretty and everything but she just really mad me upset a few times and I don't know how we would ever be happy together if all we did was fight and argue with each other. I would always think of jazmin as a friend for sake of the kids, but she and I just weren't meant to be anymore, and what really concerned me is that I had left her alone with my daughters and I wouldn't get to see them for a while until things calmed down a litte. Benzin had moved back to the garden with me so at least I could still be with him but he was really starting to miss his sisters and I could tell he was.

"Benzin are you okay?" I said looking to him. He glared at me and turned his back to me and started to face out the window.

I sighed because I was dropping all this on him at such a young age. It was gonna take a while before this would get better. When we walked through the gate door the first to greet anyone was violet, when she saw benzin she ran from her grandparents and right to him, they shared a little hug and smiled to each other.

"Hey benzin" Violet said when we first walked into the garden. Normally benzin would have been jumping around and cheering but he didn't say a thing to violet, all he did was wave.

"Where are fuscia, scarlett and bennie?" She asked, Benzin just looked to her with a frown and walked inside the shed with his suitcase.

"BENZIN!?" Violet called after him but he just kept walking.

"Uh violet, benzin's been through a lot recently, it be best not to bother him right now" I told her.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked concerned about her cousin.

Gnomeo came up and took her in his arms. "We'll talk about it later sweetie just run along for a while" he said putting her down and she walked off back to her grandparents.

I shook my head a little and then just walked with my suitcases back to the shed. When I walked inside I got a shocking suprise; The inside was a total wreck and there were chairs knocked over and pillows tossed all around the floors.

"Whoa what happened in here?" I said dropping my suitcases.

Tybaly ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "You have to do something about your son!" He said to me.

"What? why?" I asked. Tybalt yanked on my arm and pulled me into the kitchen and When he finally let me go I dropped my arm in pain.

"That really hurt you know..." I stopped when I saw my son running around pushing over chairs, knocking down plates and pulling curtains down, or at least trying to anyway.

"Oh my gosh!" I said looking at what benzin was doing. When he came around close to me I grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him up in the air.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said trying not to lose my cool.

"Hey put me down!" He demanded twitching in my grip.

"You need to clean up this whole mess right now!" I tell him.

"No!" He said crossing his arms.

I look at him a little confused and then pull him closer to me. "I'm not gonna ask again, clean this mess, don't make me madder than I am" I grit through my teeth.

Benzin gets a little startled by how assertive I was getting. "Okay daddy, I'm sorry, I was just really mad is all" He apoligized and started flinching a little.

I smile and set him down. "Good boy" I said. "Now I'm gonna go put our suitcases in our room and when I come back I expect to see this place cleaned again, understand me" I said sternly.

"Yes daddy" He nods and starts to pick up all the chairs he knocked over. I nod my head and walk back to the door, I grab our suitcases and then drag them back into our old rooms, I set benzins suitcase in the room that used to belong to him and his sisters but now I guess this was his own room. I carried my suitcases back to my old room and looked around, since I had taken all my stuff when we moved it was empty except for the bed that was still there. I began to unload all my things back to where they originally were, in more than an hour my room looked like it was before only it still bared a lot of emptyness, it looked a lot more full when jazmin and i had all our stuff together but now that it was just my stuff there my room looked half empty, which was exactly how I was feeling, half empty, as if I was missing a part of me.

I don't know what was wrong, I was no longer married I was free to live my life single again, I should've been happy right? But I wasn't, I just didn't feel as happy as I thought I was going to be. Could the reason have been that I kissed jazmin.

"What!? That can't be true!" I said aloud

_oh it's true alright_

"Leave me alone will ya"

_Just admit it, you miss jazmin_

"No I don't!"

_Yes you do, you acted like you hated her but you don't, you were just heartbroken she was actually divorcing you._

"I do hate her and I was the one who left her"

_Why?_

"Because she made me so upset and frustrated"

_Why? Just because she wouldn't let you know her secret_

"Couples shouldn't keep secrets from each other and if she couldn't tell me her secret how was I suppose to trust her with anything!" I argue back with my conscsious.

_She must've had a good reason not to tell you, otherwise, why would she go through all this trouble to not tell you?_

"It was probably nothing good, if she went through all that trouble"

_why were you steady grilling her about her secret_

"I was her husband she's suppose to tell me her secrets, I mean you don't see me keeping things from her."

_true, but still if she didn't want to tell you you could've accepted her decision like a good husband does, even if you disagree about it._

"Ah, noone asked you anyhow. What's done is done already and theirs no changing it."

_Maybe if you apologized to her._

"APOLOGIZE! for what?"

_You're the reason she left you in the 1st place_

"So what? If anything she should apologize to me"

_why just for not telling you her buissness, have a little trust in the girl._

"I do trust her it's just..." I stop trying to find the words to finish.

_Just what?_

"It's just...I just feel like jazmin doesn't trust me when it comes to keeping her secrets"

_Well do you trust her at all?_

"Of course I do I still trust her just like I still love her" I gasp when those words escaped my mouth. "Wait what did I just say?" Confused at my own words.

_Oh you said you still love jazmin doofus_

"I know what I said, but why did I say it?"

_because you still love her_

"What no I don't!"

_Yes you do, you still have feelings for her_

"If I still loved her why would I divorce her?"

_you did that out of guilt, you never wanted to leave her but your grief roasted mind kept you from stopping it_

"I'm sorry who made you the boss of my own life?"

_just admit it you love jazmin and you want her back_

"I'm not admitting anything becuae there's nothing to admit too, so just get outta my head!"

_deny it all you want, but you know you want jazmin back as much as she wants you back_

"What makes you think she wants me back?"

_If you saw the look on her face when she signed that divorce paper you'd know_

"I doubt that, we split up for a reason, we don't need each other anymore, so stop trying to change my mind about it!"

_I'm not trying to make you change your mind I'm making you come to your senses. And you can say what you want but you know you won't be happy again until you get jazmin back._

"Just get outta my head already!" I screamed. I waited for a response but my consciouns was finally silent again. "Finally some peace and quiet" I sigh to myself.

Now I could finally think for myself. I still didn't understand, I didn't understand why I couldn't get jazmin out of my mind, We were sepreated now and I was still pretty mad at her, but for some reason I just couldn't get her out of my mind anymore, and I couldn't see why I was pretty sure I didn't love her anymore and there was nothing about her I liked anymore. I mean jazmin was a great wife and an even better mother to my children and I still thought she had an adorably georgeous face, not to mention a smokin hot body and a voice that made all other men drop to their knees and...

"WHOA!" I screamed stoppong myself. I couldn't belive what I was saying but I was still thinking of it.

"Why do I keep saying all these nice things about jazmin?" I said to myself. "Unless" I gasped at what I was thinking to myself.

"Oh my gosh, I'm still in love with jazmin!" I say aloud to myself.

_finally you came to your senses._

"I thought I finally got rid of you" I sat to my own thoughts and once again it kept quiet.

I couldn't belive it either, after all the things I said to jazmin and after all she said to me, I still found a way to love her. And this was coming from me, a lot of my friends, especially gnomeo, thought of me of the gnome who fell in and out of love with a lot of girls all the time, but for some reason jazmin wasn't like any of the other girls, she had something that no other girl I had before her did and even thought I didn't know exactly what it was, I knew she had it for a reason. Maybe that was the reason I ever fell for her in the first place.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out jazmin's ring, it had broken when she smashed it aginst her foot but I tapped all the pieces back together and even though it didn't look as pretty as before, it had deep value to me, because it was made for jazmin and jazmin alone.

"At least I'll have this to remind me of her" I sighed and layed my head against my pillow and looked up into the ceiling.

"Daddy!" My thoughts were interupted when I heard a small voice. I turned and saw benzin standing in the doorway.

"Benzin, what is it?" I said.

"I cleaned up my mess" He said walking inside the room.

"Well good, and have you learned your lesson from all this" I said and he looked to the floor and nodded.

"I miss the girls" He said with a bad frown.

I picked him up into my lap. "I know you do I miss your sisters too" I sighed thinking of my 3 girls without me.

"And what about mummy" Benzin looked up to me. "Don't you miss her?"

"Well yes and no, I mean after all that happened in the last few hours, it's complicated" I tried telling him.

"Why did you and mummy split up?"

"We just got into an argument, which now that I think about it wasn't really worth it at all, It just sounds to ridiculous that I let an agrument break me away from someone as great as your mother"

"So you do miss her?"

"Yeah I do miss her a lot, I mean a lot a lot" I sighed thinking of jazmin again.

"Why don't you just tell her your sorry for what you did and then you could be happy again?" He smiled.

"I don't think an apology's gonna fix this, plus your mum wouldn't take me back anyway, not after what I said to her" I sighed even louder and looked back to jazmins broken ring again.

"What's that?" Benzin said taking the ring from my fingers.

I take it back from him and hold it again. "It's...your mums ring" I moaned.

"It looks all broken"

"Yeah your mum smahed it because she was so angry with me" I sighed even louder.

"So why do you have it then?"

"To remind me of what I gave up" I said feeling a tear escape my eyes. Benzin stands on my legs and wipes my eyes dry for me.

"It'll be okay daddy, remember what you always tell me, you have to be strong in bad times, even when it hurts" He said trying to be the brave one now.

Benzin was such a great son, he was so much like me and even more like his mum, which really hurt because now he didn't have his mum nor his sisters here with him. All he had now was me, it was just me and him, a father and his son side by side, and I would try to be the best single parent I could if it made my son feel a little better about losing his mum and 3 sisters.

"You're a good son benzin" I said nudging his head.

"You're a better dad, dad" He said high fiving me once more. There was a knock on the door and I sat benzin down on the floor.

"Come in!" I said and my dear best friend walked inside.

"Hey you two?" Gnomeo said walking inside with violet at his feet.

"Hey violet, Hi uncle gnomeo" Benzin waved walking to his cousin again.

"Hello my little nephew" He said patting benzins head. "Hey benny you feeling alright?" He asked concerned.

"Sure why wouldn't I be" I said semi-happy.

"Well I just thought you'd be upset, after the whole divorce thing earlier and all"

"Well I was pretty upset and I still kinda am, but not as much as before, but I'm good now" I played off, but I was burning on the inside.

"Oh good to hear that" He grinned. "Anyways I was about to take violet to the park and she wanted to bring benzin along with her" Gnomeo said looking to him.

"Oh daddy can I go with uncle gnomeo, please" He begged.

I laughed a little. "Sure have fun kido" I smiled and he rushed over to hug my leg before running off with his cousin and gnomeo.

"I'll bring him back soon" Gnomeo said.

"Take your time, I need to be alone right now" I said befroe gnomeo walked away. I slapped my head on my bed pillow and buried my face in my hands.

This was going to be harder than I thought, I should've never left jazmin in the first place, now I had to raise my son all alone without my wife or my daughters here with me. I knew I was mad at jazmin and she was probably still mad at me but I really wanted her back, I made the mistake of letting one person I used to love go and I wasn't going to make the same mistake again, Especially when I was still in love with her and always would be.

* * *

**So sad and touching that they still love each other after all they went through. Let's see where they go from here. until next time peace out to you all :D**


	10. Easing the pain

**Pain and mixed emotional agony are awaiting this confused mixed-matched pair. Also look out for my song I put in here, to liven the mood. The song idea was from a close friend of mine. I think you all know who I'm talking about. ;)**

* * *

**jazmin pov**

The days that followed after benny and me broke up, I was a wreck. I felt like doing nothing all day long, everyday for weeks I just sat around in my robe with my hair all tangled and messy and I wore no makeup, there was no point since I had noone to wear it for. When the girls were outside playing in the freh air, I sat alone in the livivng room closing all the blinds so that it was just dark, letting no sunlight inside, I sat there watching a bunch of cheesy soap operas and romance movies eating bowl after bowl of ice cream.

"Mummy are you okay?" Scarlett said as she and fuscia came inside seeing me sitting in the dark alone.

"Not really" I replied back.

"Do you miss daddy and benzin?" She went on and said.

"A little more your brother really" I said covering up the fact I missed benny more than I let on.

"Why don't we go and see them" Fuscia said.

"We can't see them at least not today, maybe tommorow" I tell them.

It hurt me to tell the girls that they couldn't see their own father and brother, but it's only been a few days and I didn't need to see benny right now. A moment later the phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I said slowly

"Jazmin?" I heard a very familiar voice.

"Benny?!" I said shocked it was him.

"Yeah it's me. How you doing?" He said.

Like he really wanted to know. "I-I'm good, and you?" I said back.

"Same here" He said. "So I just called to check on you and the girls"

"We're doing good. How's benzin?" I asked.

"He's good too" He said.

"Well can I speak to him please" I asked. There was a silence before benzin picked up.

"Mummy!" I heard his happy little voice and my face lite up.

"Hi sweetie how are you?" I said happily.

"Good, I miss you mummy" He said sounding sad.

"I miss you too, I promise I'll visit you really soon" I said whining a little. "Would you like to talk to your sisters" I asked

"Yes please!" He said.

"Girls come talk to your brother" I said handing the phone off to them. The girls talk to their brother for a while and then they switch to their father, they were so happy to talk to the 2 men in their lives after not seeing or hearing from them for almost weeks now.

"Mummy, daddy wants to talk to you" Scarlett said handing me the phone.

"So jazmin I was just wondering when did you want to meet up again for the kids?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe the day after tommorow works for me" I said setting the date.

"Why not tommorow?" He said.

"I have things to do tommorow" I said clearly. "Unless you want to move it to a later time if you have plans on that day too"

"No, no, day after tommorow works just fine" He said back. "See you then"

"Same to you" I said back.

"Bye Mummy!" I heard benzin call from the background.

"Bye benzin I love you!" I said back to him.

"Bye daddy!" Fuscia and scarlett called throught the phone as well.

"Bye girls love you" Benny said back before he hung up. I hung up as well and sighed. I missed benny so much and I just didn't know why, was it because of gulit or something eles. I couldn't figure it out just yet but I knew it was something.

Everywhre in the house something reminded me of benny, all the pictures we had taken and all the gifts he had brought me over the years, they all reminded me of him. But nothing reminded me more of him than bennie, she looked so much like him in every way from the blonde hair to the blue eyes, she even had his name, I loved bennie so much but it was hard for me to be around her when she reminded me so much of her father.

"Mummy can we go to the mall?" Fuscia asked.

"Girls mummy doesn't want to go anywhere right now" I said lying back on the couch. Just when I went back to sulking all day long the phone rang again.

"Oh come on" I said annoyed reaching over my head and grabbing the phone. "WHAT!?" I said angrily.

"Jazmin" I heard my mothers voice on the other line.

"Oh mum I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone eles" I apologized.

"That's alright sweetie. I just called to see how everythings going?"

"Just fine, everythings just peachy" I lied.

"Oh well if your not doing anything me and your father were wondering if you'd come by for a visit, we haven't seen you or the kids in a while now" She said.

"Oh sure we can come over right now if you want" I said.

"That's perfect" She said happily.

"We'll be over in a little bit, I just have to do a few things" I said before hanging up. Usually when I was having a rpoblem I would talk to my mum about it, but I hadn't seen her in almost 2 years since last I brought the kids over to meet them. I figured I could go over and talk to my mum about the recent break up and maybe she could help me and if not my old friends could we've been through so much in the past and other than juliet I knew I could count on them.

"Hey girls were going to see you grandparents"

"Oh boy!" The girls shreiked.

"Go upstairs and get your toys while I change" I followed the girls upstairs and got myself all dressed up, I got benny from her crib and waited at the door for the girls.

"Hurry up girls!" I yelled to them.

"Coming!" They siad and raced right past me out the door. We drove down the alley to my grandparents house, we took the shortcut throught the old alley, when we passed the red/blue gates to the main garden, I thought right behnd those gates were my son and ex-husband. At this moment I thought of going in and getting benzin so he could come with us but I knew I would run into benny in there and aI was just in no mood to see his face right now, so I just passed by with a ting of regret.

We pulled up to the red gate of my home garden a ways away. I got the girls out the car and knocked on the gate where my mum was the first to greet me.

"Jazmin" She smiled.

"Hi mum!' I shreiked hugging and kissing her.

"Hi grandma" Fuscia and scarlett said wrapping their tiny hands around my mums thighs

"Oh it's so good to see my granddaughters again"

"And your new granddaughter too" I said showing her bennie.

"Another child, someones been busy lately" She joked taking bennie from my arms

"Mum, please" I said embaressed.

"Come inside all of you" She moved letting me in. I walked into my garen with the girls at my heels I greeted and hugged all my old friends as we passed them by. We came to the big cherry tree where my dad, nina and friedns were all gathered.

"Hey look who paid us a visit" Mum stepped aside making me present.

"Jazmin!" Cierra and eloise shouted running towards me. We gathered in a group hug and shreike in joy.

"How's my little girl?" My dad walked over to me.

"Great daddy thanks" I said kissing him.

"Hi grandpa" Fuscia smiled as she and scarlet jumped into his arms.

"And how are my 2 beautiful grandaughters" he said kissing them both.

"Uh make that 3" Mum said showing she had my 7 month old daughter in her arms.

"Dad, mum this is your new grandchild, bennie" I said.

"Oh she's so precious" Nina said looking into benies eyes ans bennie giggled.

"And you named her bennie too?" Cierra said.

"Yeah we named her after her father" I explained.

"Where is benny anyway?" Nina asked.

"And benzin too, I want to see my grandson" My dad asked.

I stopped smiling when they said the words benny and benzin, I started growing tears and crying before I even realized it.

"Jazmin what's wrong?" Nina asked.

"I'm sorry I have to go" I said before turning around and running away, I ran into the shed and right into my old room crying into my pillow.

"Mummy!" I heard scarletts voice soon after as she and the others came into my room.

"Is something wrong?" Mum said sitting on bed with me.

"Yes, no, uh i don't know it's complicated" I cried.

"You'd feel better if you talked about it" She said putting a hand to me back.

"Girls could you go outside please" I said to scarlett and fuscia.

I wiped my eyes and started to tell her the whole thing. My parents were also retired spies themselves so they knew where I was coming from and eloise and cierra aslo knew me and nina were spies as well so I had no trouble talkig to them about it. I told them the whole story and about how me and benny had split up, which was really hard to tell with a broken heart.

"Oh jazmin I'm so sorry to hear that" Mum said rubbing my shoulders.

"I didn't know all this spy buissness was messing with your life" Nina said

"It's not, I mean I love what I do and I also love my family but, trying to keep it from benny was just too much for me and him to take. I didn't want to end it with him but I figured it was best this was if we just split up. I wouldn't have to keep my secret anymore and benny wouldn't have to worry about me all the time" I said wiping my tears again.

"How did benny feel about all this?" Dad asked.

"I don't wanna talk about that, but he seemed perfectly fine with it, as am I" I said starting to cry again.

"So benzin now lives with benny all alone and the girls are with you now" Cierra cleared up. I nodded.

"So you won't be seeing him again?" Eloise asked.

"No even though me and benny can't stand each other right now, we agreed we'd meet up every now and then, for the kids sake. In fact I'm going to met with him the day after tommorow" I tell them.

"Well you could talk this out with him" Mum said.

"There's nothing to talk about" I said stubbornly.

"I have a feeling there is" She said back.

"Mum dad could me and the girls just stay here for a few days, I just can't go back home right now" I said starting to cry again.

"You can stay as long as you want' Dad said kissing my forehead and clearing the room of the others.

"I'll come back later to check on you" Mum said taking bennie from my arms and walking away.

I sat in my bed looking at the ceilig as I did earlierbac home. I didn't want to admit it but I really missed benny badly, I still had a lot of anger for him but underneath all that I still felt a tiny little spark of affection for him, but I wasn't just going to come out and tell him that, he made it perfectly clear that he didn't need me and I made it clear I didn't need him, but what was I to do with all these feeling I was keeping inside. Perhaps when I see him in a few days I'll be able to talk to him, I knew there was no good chance we would get back together, but only time could tell for sure.

**Benny pov**

All day long for the pat weeks since jazmin and I had split up the only thing that ran through my mind was questons. Why did I leave her? why didn't I stop her? Why didn't I see what I'd done sooner? I still liked jazmin, a lot and I wasn't sure if it would ever go away, but it didn't matter anyway because jazmin was never going to take me back, not after what I said to her, all those things the night we had that fight I wish I could turn back time and stop myself from ever saying it, but it was done and I screweed it all up for both me, jazmin, and our kids.

"Daddy?" I heard benzin say as I looked to the floor where he was. "You ok?"

"I guess" I sighed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"No" I said. I would've talked about it but how would I expain what I was feeling to a 5 yr old?

A little while later gnomeo juliet and violet came inside. "Hey benny, benzin" Gnomeo greeted.

"Hey uncle gnome, hi auntie juliet" Benzin said hugging them both.

"hey guys what's up?" I said looking to them.

"I was just about to take violet for a walk and she was hopping that" Juliet started but violet finsihed before her.

"Can benzin come with us uncle benny?" Violet said with her big blue eyes.

"Of course he can" I said happily.

"Thanks daddy" Benzin said grabing violets arm and running out with juliet. When they were gone I went back to lying down thinking about jazmin.

**Gnomeo pov (first in the story)**

Benny looked really upset, ever since he abd jazmin split up all he did was lie around sighing and moarning He also developed a sour attitude sometimes. I knew that he was only acting this was because he missed jazmin, but knowing benny for as long as I have he'd never admit that. He was looking at the ceiling sad and depressed, he looked like he could use a friends and fast.

"Everything alright?" I said to him.

"Sure why wouldn't it be?" He said with a smile, but I knew he was faking it

"I was just wondering how you were, you know with jazmin and all" I started.

"You can stop right there, I know you're worried but i'm doing perfectly fine without her" he snapped back.

"You sure?" I asked.

He nods yes. "Totally, me and jazmin broke and it's clear to me that she's happy without me"

"Really cause that's not how she acted when you guys got divorced"

"Really how did she act?" He asked anxiously.

"Sad and hurt, almost as if she didn't want to do it in the first place" I said.

"Really?" He leaned closer.

"She even said she'd miss you being by her side at night" I said quoting what she had said that day.

"Well I admit I kinda miss her too" He finally admits.

"What about her do you miss"

"Not that much, nothing that would be interesting?" He tells me

"So nothing about her interested you" I wondered.

"No, not really. I mean sure she had a beautiful face and nice hair and she was so sweet and caring, not to mention she had the most angelic voice that sounded like the purest angels in perfet harmony and..." He stopped his babbling when he saw me smirking to him. He cleared his voice and spoke again. "Not that I noticed all those things until now"

"Sounds to me like you still love her" I said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about" He said like I was crazy.

"C'mon benny don't hide it you know you do" I bumped his arm

"Gnomeo you know me I don't fall in love with girls" He states.

"I aslo know when you feel attraction to girls and thats what you felt with jazmin" I said.

"Yeah I felt attracted to her, I didn't love her" He said.

"If you didn't love her why'd you marry her then"

"Because I...loved her" He mumbled as I giggled. "B-But we split up, which proves I didn't really love her"

"So why'd you break up for?" I wanted to know.

"I told you, she was keeping secrets from me and I was really annoyed with it so I just broke it off" He said crossing his arm.

"So just because she wouldn't tell you her personal buissness you decided to end your relatioship with her" I said looking at him weirdly.

"If she can't be open with me then what's the point of being with her" He crossed her arms.

"Benny love is being with someone no matter what. Even if jazmin had a secret, if was your job to stand by her whether she told you or not" I explain to him.

"Yeah but still, she could've just told me"

"If you had a secret that jazmin kept bugging you about would you tell her"

"No, it's only personal to me" He said back.

"Just like jazmins was to her" I tell him. He goes silent after that with an obvious look on his face.

"Benny you can deny loving jazmin all you want, but you know it's there and until you admit that you're gonna be feeling confused your whole life" I said to him before walking away.

"Gnomeo wait!" I turn back to see what benny had to say. "You're right" He sighed.

"Right about..." I said wanting him to be clear. even thoguh I knew what he was going to say.

"About everything, I still love jazmin a lot and I don't think I'll ever stop loving her" He started getting depressed I walked back and put an arm on his shoulder.

"I messed up with her I know I did, but I really just want to go back to the way things were, with her and me and our kids, I want her back" He admits.

"Well just tell her that"

"I can't, I made it clear that I never wanted to see her again and she was just as clear about it. Even if I did tell her she hates me, it's just over and I can't fix it"

"You still can" I tell him

"How?"

"You and jazmin are meeting up in a few days right? just tell her then"

"But what if she still hates me after what I said she'll never listen to me" he said depressed.

"You never know until you try" I said to him before running off.

**benny pov**

I didn't know what gnomeo was trying to get at with this but I knew for one thing that It wasn't going to work. Even if I did tell jazmin I was sorry she was never in a million years ever going to take me back. But none the less I needed to tell her this and I needed to tell her soon.

I started to sing a song that I had always dreamed of singing to jazmin one day It was my favorite song of all time and I imagined jazmin was right by my side singing with me with that heavenly voice of hers.

**I love the way you lie- eminem/rihanna**

**jazmin  
**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

**benny**  
I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off a love, drunk from my hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it.  
Wait! Where you going?  
"I'm leaving you"  
No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.  
Here we go again  
It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

**jazmin**  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

**benny**  
You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
When you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over it controls you both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window "pain"

**jazmin**  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

**benny**  
Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall  
Next time? There will be no next time!  
I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna

**jazmin**  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

After the last part I laid back on my pillow and looked up into the sky. I know jazmin and I spilt up and all but I just really wanted to see her again, I didn't know why I should after what we both put the other through, but if I could just tell her my thoughs and make her see I still cared for her, she might take me back. But then I remembered how angry and upset she made me, all that anger she took out on me and what I took out on her. Forget it, jazmin made me to upset to every see her again, if she doesn't want to be around me then I don't need her. I don't need her anymore and it's only a matter of time before she realizes that she was so wrong to leave me and want to come crawling back to me.

But in my mind I knew that wasn't entirely true, if anything I was probably gonna be the one running back to her.

* * *

**What do u think will everything work out or will things get worse. Stay tuned and find out.?**


	11. One long night

**this is where the story's gonna take a big huge turn u won't belive what it is?**

* * *

**jazmin pov**

Later that day ever since we first stopped by my parents house all I did was lie in my bed looking into the ceiling. I flet like doing nothing all day long, whenevr my mum or dad would knock on the door to tell me the firls needed something I would simply tell them to take care of it, I was too sad to even tend to my own kids that day. All these feelings I was having were just really upsetting and hurtful to bare, I would normally just let them all out at once but this time I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

I heard a knock on the door but I was in no mood to see or talk to anyone right now. "Jazmin!" I heard my dad say. I said nothing back. He knocked and called me again and I still said nothing he kept knocking and I put a pillow over to block it out until he finally just let himself inside my room.

"I know you heard me calling you" He said walking to my bed. I still said nothing to him

"I know you can hear me jazmin" He said sternly.

I lift the pillow from my face. "What do you want?" I said harshly.

"Excuse me you don't talk to me that way" He said crossing his arms.

"Sorry, what is it daddy?" I said in fake politeness.

"Better. I just came in to check on you"

"And now you have, so bye" I said wanting him to leave.

"Jazmin I know your upset but sitting in the dark all alone and mopping isn't going to make you feel any better" He said rubbing my stomach like he did when I was a baby.

"You wouldn't understand, you and mum have been together forever and I've only been married for so many years" I sobbed.

"I've went through some hearbreaks when I was your age, I know what I'm talkign about. And when I was upset I did the same thing your doing lying around feeling alone and empty inside, however; My parents told me that it wasn't healthy for me to lie around, In order to get over my heartbreak I had to get out and meet new people. Which is what you shoudl be doing" He said to me.

"Thanks for the pep talk dad but I'm not in a meeting new people mood right now" I said through my pillow.

"Well you should at least be out doing something, instead of lying aorund in the dark, that's all i'm saying" He said before walking out and leaving me in the dark again. After a few minuets my mum came in and had the same talk with me and then my friends came in and did the same and so did nina and they were all bascically saying the same thign which got extremyl annoying. I know they were just trying to help me feel better, but I just wanted to be by myself for right now and with everyone coming in evey other moment that was nearly impossible

I had to get out of the garden for a while just so I could be alone. Later in the evening just after the sun had set and the first few starts appered in the night I decided to get otu of the house like everyone had said, but rally I was just going out to get away from them all. I put on a long black dress and my orange blouse with my orange flats. I fined my hair into a bun and lastly I put on my dark spy shades and grabbed my purse and walked downstairs. My family ws in the kitchen not even noticing me I attempted to sneak out the house but the girls spotted me in the act.

"Mummy!" Scarlett called running over to me and hugging my legs. fuscia ran over to em too and I held them both in my arms and kissed them softly.

"Where are you off too?" Mum asked seeing me dressed up.

"Out for a while. Like you said I should be doing things to get over my sadness" I said with a smile.

"Glad to hear that sweetie" Mum said kising my cheek.

"Mummy can we come with you" Fuscia asked.

"No, mummy going somewhere where kids aren't allowed, but I promise i'll take you girls somewhere later" I patted on their heads.

"Don't wait up for me" I said to everyone eles as I closed the door. I walked out the garden and into my car and the moment I was in the driver seat I let my nice perfect bun fall letting my hairl come down all dead and frizzy as before, I wiped the makeup I applied off my face making it look pale and dull. I stepped on the gas and droe angrily all the way to the other side of town. I stopped just outside a tall building with flashing lights and music playing inside that reached to the outside around it. I was going out by myself to the bar, the very same bar I went to on the night before my wedding, this was the only place I knew of where I could be alone.

"God I need a drink" I said slamming my car door and walking inside the bar, when I stomped in a few gnomes around me were suprised to see me coming in looking the way I did; hair all messed up and lacking makeup with a very tired and irritated facial look, usually I would've said smething to the ones gawking at me but I was in no mood at all to say anything to anyone I just came in here to get drunk and drown all my sorrows and that's what I wanted to do.

I headed towards the bar area but it was fully packed with gnomes.

"Ok you got to be kidding me" I huffed in anger slapping my forehead. I walked to the endg of the bar counter and leaned on it waiting for someone to move from their place so I could take it, It when on for a long time and some of the gnomes there weren't evne drinking, they were just sitting there talking to friends or just wanted a place to sit.

"C'mon someone move it already" I said tapping my fingers angrily. "These stools are for drinking not making conversation" I said.

Just then i felt someone finger my elbow I looked up and it was one of the bartenders. "Excuse me ma'am" the bartented said to me. "Either sit down or move along you can't just lean on the counter" He said.

"I'd sit down if someone would move from their seats" I snapped back to him.

"Well you're still gonna have to move from here" He said starting to clean out a beer glass.

"Yeah sure whatever" I shooed him away. When he was gone I still stayed where I was, noone was going to tell me where I could and couldn't stand. After a few more moments someone finally got up from there seats.

"At last" I said speed walking over there but someone eles tried to beat me to it

"Hey I was here first so move it along" I threatened them and they got up as I sat down, I waited to long to get a seat and I wasn't going to let anyone take it from me.

"Hey a bottle of wine and step on it!" I said to the bartender in a sour mood. He brougth me a large bottle of red wine and a small glass to drink out of, I pushed the glass aside and just started chugging it all down straight from the bottle, some of it ran down my cheeks getting them all stained in red wine like it was blood. I wiped my face with a napkin and set it down. Some of the gnomes around me were looking at me like I was crazy.

"You all got something to say to me!" I snapped at them as hey quickly turned away from me, Like they had never seen a girl drink before.

"Another glass please!" I said to the bartender as they brought another tall bottle and I gulped that down too. For half an hour I sat there sucking down bottle after bottle of red wine.

"Hey hurry it up with that wine already" I banged on the countertop wanting them to hurry along with my about 15th helping of wine.

"Don't you think you've had enough" He said looking to all the wine bottles on around me

I looked to him annoyed and said very drunk "Your job is to get serve wine and clean glasses not ask me a whole bunch of dumb-ass questions about whether or not I've had enough to drink. Now step to it and get me my drink before I get mad" I snapped back at him as he walked away. He came back to me moments later but with no wine in his hands.

"Where's my drink" I said.

"Sorry but we're out of red wine" He said to me.

"What?! how do you run out of wine, this is a bar for crying out loud!" I snapped.

"Sorry but were out, end of story" He replied I huffed in anger. "Unless of course you'd perfer to try something else from the bar"

"Just bring me a margarita" I said looking to my nails.

"Very well then" He said turning around.

"And make it a BIG one!" I shout to him.

Soon he returns with a big glass of margarita. "Biggest one we have" He said setting it down before me.

"Thanks" I said while taking a sip I feel someone bump me from behind, I lean forward and my fingers slip spilling margarita juice all over me.

"Oops sorry ma'am" I hear a voice say to me.

"Sorry, sorry doesn't make me get my margarita back you stupid son of a..." I tunred around to chew him out but I stopepd when I looked into the face of a man woth spiky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He looked at me and I could hear a gasp escape his throat as he looked to em and I looked to him.

"J-Jazmin" He said in his deep voice.

"Lenny!" I said in shock.

"Yeah that's me" He joked.

"OMG It is you!" I shreiked jumping into his arms for a hug as he did to me.

"Hey how you doing kid?" He asked leaving the embrace

"Great, never better" I said with a smile. "And you?"

"Same, maybe better" He smiled. "Wow I can't belive it, I haven't seen you in years" He said

"I know it's been a while" I said playing with my fingers

"A long while I should say. You changed a little" He said looking me over.

"You too" I mentioned. His voice got deeper and his spiky hair had grown to wear it just covered the opening of his ears and I could see he dyed the ends of it black.

"So how's life been treating ya?" I asked.

"Well I'm still working here so there's that" He joked and it made me laugh. "But really, I've been just kicking back letting my life happen the way it does"

"I wish I could say the same for me. My life changed a lot with marriage and kids and all" I said sipping what was left of my margarita drink.

"Oh that's right how are your kids?" He asked.

"Good a little trouble from time to time and always keeping you on your toes" I replied.

"Yeah kids do that, it's not easy having kids" Lenny said leaning on the counter

"Especially if you have 4 of them"

"You have 4 kids" He gasped.

I nod. "That I do triplets 2 girls 1 boy and a 7 month old daughter" I said

"Wow you must've had ur hands full with them" He said wiping his forehead.

"Well their father was always there to help me so it's wasn't that bad raising them"

"And how is the married life treating ya?"

"Is was treating me very well, but not anymore" I mumbled getting sad.

"Why? what happened?"

"Me and benny split up a while back" I said shaking my voice.

"Really?" He asked.

"It just happened so fast, we were arguing and I said some things I regretted and before I knew it we were down at the courthouse terminating our marriage. It tore me and my family apart, Benny moved out and took our only son with him and I'm left to mother 3 daughters alone" I cried placing my head down and sobbing.

"I'm so sorry to hear that" He said putting a hand on my shoulders.

"It's not that I wanted it to go that far but...He just made me so angry because he didn't fully trust me.*Sniff*sometimes I'd be really secretive of personal things and he'd be so quick to jump to conclusions when I don't tell him my buisseness like he always thinks I'm doing something wrong behind his back, and...*Sniff*do you know how hard it is to be with someone who *sniff* who doesn't fully trust you. I just couldn't be with him if it meant he wouldn't trust me." I kept on weeping as he pulled me onto his shoulders and rubbed my back in a soothing motion.

"*Sniff* I'm sorry to dump all this on you. I just *Sniff* needed someone to get it all out too" I said wiping my tears away.

"That's okay, I know your probably going through a hard time and my mum always said to me talking about it is the firsr step to feeling better" He said still comforting me. Not many boys would let me open up to them like that, lenny was so much more diffrent.

"Thanks lenny your sweet" I said lifting my head and grinning to him.

"Would you like another drink" He asked.

"I would but I don't have any money left" I said.

"No worries, I work here remember" He whistled and the bartender came walking over. "Give this pretty women one of your best drinks" He asked.

"No problem lenny" The bartender saluted and moments later came back with 2 tall glasses of mixed wines with an orange wedge on top.

"Put it on my tab" Lenny said taking his drink and handing me mine.

"Thanks lenny" I said sipping my drink along with him.

"So to move onto another topic, how's ur friend uh" Lennypaused trying to remember her name.

"Juliet" I said.

"Yes juliet, how's she?"

"Unlike me still married and raising her own daughter too" I replied.

"Oh good for her?"

"Why do you ask?'

"Oh I didn't it just that Gnathan had always asked about juliet and I told him if I ever saw either of you I asked for him"

"Oh how sweet of him" I said.

"Yeah he kinda had a thing for juliet" Lenny confessed.

"Speaking of which Is he here?" I wonder

"Gnathan? yeah if I'm here he'll always be here, one sec...*Whistle*YO GNATHAN!" Lenny screamed into the crownd to find his stepbrother. While I was busy looking at lenny I almost forgot about everything that had happened to me in the last few weeks.

That's when gnathan appered from the large crowd. "Hey bro how goes it" Gnathan ran up and started nudging lennys head.

"Knock it off" Lenny said pushin him away. "Anyways look who I meet?" He said pointing to me.

"Whoa jazmin is that you?" Gnathan said leaning closer.

"You know it" I said standing up and huggin him.

"Man it's been a long time. I haven't seen you since your wedding day"

"I know I was just telling lenny that it's been to long since I saw you guys" I said leaving the hug.

"So how've you been"

"Not to good recently but not entirely awful either. How about you?"

"Oh being around lenny all the time so you know same old routine as always" He said as I chuckled.

"Haha very funny"Lenny rolled his eyes.

"So how's juliet been? Is she here with you?" He hoped.

I shooke no. "She's not here with me this time sorry, but she is doing really well, couldn't be better" I inform him.

"Nice to hear she's doing so good" He smiled. "Well I gotta finish my shift, nice seeing you again jazmin" Gnathan said as he kissed my hand.

"You too gnathan. I'll tell juliet hi for you" I waved to him

"See that you do" He said before walking off.

Me and lenny started to laught the minuet he was gone.

"See, told you all he talked about was juliet" Lenyn chuckeld.

"I can see that" I snickered taking a gulp of my glass.

"So uh what brings you here tonight?" He asked.

"Oh just trying to get over the pain of being dumped is all" I said frowning a little.

"Drinking isn't exactly what I'd call the proper way of getting over depression" He says.

I shake agreeing with him. "Yeah but its gotta be a step up from sitting around in the dark acting like your life is over" I tell him.

"So true" He nods.

"Shouln't you be working right now. Not standing here talking to me" I say sipping more wine.

"What?! you don't want me talking to you?" He looks to me.

"Yes I do, but I'm just saying I wouldn't want to get you in trouble for not doing your job"

"Nah I talk while working all the time, why should this time be any diffrent?" He said to me as I smiled to him.

"Yeah I guess so" I smiled taking in the last drop of my drink. "Uh, any chance you could get me a refill" I said shaking my glass.

"Don't you think you've had enough" He tells me.

"What makes you say that?" I said slowly stumbling over as I walked.

"Your starting to wobble and shake a lot" He said pulling me back upright.

"I'm not that wobbly I can still walk around see" I said walking in a fast cirlcle around him, the wine was starting to take effect and it made me trip and fall on the carpeted floor.

"You okay" Lenny said pulling me back to my feet.

"Sure never better hahaha" I started laughing aloud like an idiot.

"I really don't think another drink is good for you" He said concerned.

"Well what am I suppose to do, drinking's the only way I solve my heartbreak issues now" I said drunk.

"You know there are other ways to get over heartbreak" He smiled.

"Oh yeah name me any you can think of" I said glaring to him.

"Getting into a hobby" He said.

"Next" I said waving my hand.

"Going to physcic thereapy"

"I'm heartbroken, not crazy" I said a little offended.

"Heh sorry I guess that was a bad example" He said rubbing his neck. "You know what I read that some people try relaxing when they suffer something that your going through, maybe taking a nice long hot soak will do you good" He insisted.

"Good idea but just 1 flaw; Where am I going to find a place to soak and relax at this time of night" I yell whisper.

"You forget, this place aslo has it's own hottub on the roof. If you want to try it again?" He offers his hand to me and I take it as he leads me up to the rooftop where the hoottub was.

"Wait I don't have a bathing suit" I tell him.

"Check over there you'll find one" He pointed to a little door that lead into a locker room containg all sorts of bathing suits. I picked out a small one piece leopord print bathing suit and a large towel to dry off with. I covered myself with the towel until I got back to the hottub, there was noone eles in sight, I slowly uncovered myself and dipped one foot in and then the next till nothing but my head showed.

"AAhhh!" I sighed in joy. "This feels nice" I said feeling all my stress and sadness melt away.

"Enjoying yourself" I heard lennys voice say giving me a chill.

"Ah, lenny, don't do that again!" I said splashing water in his face.

"Sorry, just came to see how you were doing?" He said looking me in the eyes. "And to bring you another drink' He said handing me a tray with another drink on it

I take it in my hands. "Thank you lenny, and to answer your question, Well before you scared me I was having a relaxing momnet of peace" I said sipping my glass.

"I'm sure you are" He said dipping his hand in the water and splashed around, I felt his hand make its way to my arm and he slowly moved his fingers along the surface of it. I was suprised at first but it actually felt nice.

"So jazmin, I was wondering...are you seeing anyone now? I mean since your seperation" lenny asked taking his hand from the water.

I looked to him. "No, why do you ask?"

He just shrugged with a grin. "No reason" and then he went back to moving his hands in the water.

"You want to come in with me?" I offer.

"Who? Me?" He said pointing in shock.

I giggled and smiled. "Well you're the only one here I'm talking too" I said putting a hand to my lips to hide my giggle. "Besides...I could use the company" I said rubbing his arm with my finger now.

"Sure, I'll be right back" He said getting up and walking away. I rolled my eyes and shook my head playfully when he was gone. I wasn't sure of it but there was something about lenny that I was drawn too, he was so sweet and caring and very handsome.

"I'm back!" He said, popping in front of my face, startling me.

"I told you not to do that!" I said throwing water back in his face. He spit it back out and dried his face.

"Sorry I couldn't resist" He said leaning closer to me, I got a whiff of his breath and it kinda smelled like alchohal.

"You been drinking?" I asked moving my fave away a littl

"A glass or 2" He confessed. He dipped his hand back in the water and began rubbing my arm again.

"I though you were coming in?" I asked.

"I am, just feeling the water first" He stood up and took off his white shirt and shoes. He had a well built chest, I couldn't help but sare t his while he was undressing. He comes into the hottub and sits right next to me, I was too busy looking at his now wet chest to notice.

"Uh jazmin" He snapped his fingers in my face and I came back to reality.

"Huh w-what" I said babbling.

"I kinda lost you there for a moment" He said.

"Oh I was just noticing what nice...Body you have" I said tunring red from embaressment.

He looked to his chest too and then to me and smirked. "Thanks, you have a nice body too" He looked to my body, mainyl my chest and I sunk down in the water a little.

"Heh thanks" I said. After a while we didn't say much, just sat there sitting taking in the hot water. I heard lenny yawning and then he stretched his arms out and wrapped his left one around my shoulders, He acted as if it was nothing, But I knew he had done it on purpose, which I totoal didn't mind. I felt his arm close around me and I moved a little closer just barely resting my head to his shoulder and neck. I din't mind and he looked like he didn't mind either, I closed my eyes and heard my self let out a yawn.

"Tired?" Lenny asked looking down to me.

I shook my head against his chest. "No, just really relaxed right now" I sighed. "But I could use another drink" I blurted out.

"Lucky for you I snuck a whole bucket of wine from the bar" He said, I looked from the hottub and there was a whole bucket filled with ice and wine bottles.

"Take one" He offered. I reached down and took the first one I touched. "Thank you I needed this so bad" I said taking the top and sucking it all down.

I heard lenny laugh and crack up. "Whoa slow down, you'll get yourself sick" He laughed taking a drink himself.

"Sorry I just really needed to drink again" I said taking another drink and sucking that down.

Me and lenny just sat there drinking and talking, or should I say lenny did most of the talking. He talked to me about all the things he had done in his life and we also talked about some of the things we shared in common and I have to say we shared a few things in common. Gardening, swimming, Battling, taking walks in the park and tons more.

"And that's pretty much all there is to tell you" He said drinking the last of his wine.

By the time he was done talking I had gone through about my 15th helping of wine and lenny had gone throug about 23 of them. "Wow lenny you're a really interesting guy" I said drinking my wine as well.

"I know everyone tells me that, and it's so true" He chuckled like crazy, he was so drunk and so was I. "Hows about another drink?" He offered.

"Why not one more won't hurt me" I said swaying back and forth. I reached down into the bucket and felt around for another drink but all I could feel was cold ice.

"Oh looks like were all out" I said looking down.

"Looks like it" Lenny said wiggling his cold fingers to my face. I laugh and push him away.

"It's probably for the best, I need to get back home anyways" I said standing out of the hot tub, I shoot up so fast the alchohal came rushing back up to my head and I felt all wobbly and dizzy.

"Okay jazmin just take it nice and slwoly" I said to myself. I put one foot over the hottub and then the other I was all wet and slippery and to drunk to move right. I took one step and ened up face first on the floor.

"Jazmin you alright?" lenny asked seeing me on the floor. I reached for the hottub side and pulled myself up a little.

"Me sure I'm fine...aaahh!" I screamed, I lost my grip and fell right back on the floor. I tried pulling myself up again and my legs were to wobbly and weak to move.

"Like I said perfectly fine" I said walking away stumbling over myself, I was so drunk I couldn't see in front of me clearly, everything looked all fuzzy and blurry, I stumbled over to this big blurry blob and tripped, soon realizing it was a chair I had fallen over.

"Uh jazmin?!" I heard lenny call me. I looked back to him but he too had now become blurry.

"Doing just fine" I call back, I was making a total fool of myself right now. I pushed the chair aside and stayed on the ground sighing.

I felt two hands reach under my arms and pull me back up. "Need a hand" Lenny asked as I looked up to him.

"Not really" I jerked myself from him, the moment he let go I tripped on my feet again and went falling forward, only to be saved by lenny again, he looked to me with a concerned look and I sighed loudly.

"I guess I could use a little help" I admit. He pulls me back up and guides me to the changing room. I step inside and dress myself, but I was still very drunk and through my currently messed uo vision it was hard for me to tell what pieces of my clothing I had grabbed. Eventually, I dressed myself right and went back outside to lenny.

"All ready" I said stepping out. Lenny takes my arm around his and escorts me down to the bar where all the loud music was playing. It was so loud I had to plug my ears.

"Too loud" Lenny yelled to me.

I nod hard. "A little" I said back to him. He leads me outside where the echoing of the music was down to tolerable level. "Much better" I said uncovering my ears.

"Which car's yours?" Lenny asked.

"The black one" I said poiting to it. He leads me to my car and I strat sifthing through my purse to find my keys.

"Now where are my keys" I said stupily, still drunk. I dump all my stuff on the ground and crawl around till I find my keys. "Aha, though I wouldn't find you huh" I started talking to them like I was crazy.

"Jazmin you sure you can drive yourself home...alone...at night" Lenny said concerned.

"Probably not" I admit. "Here you can drive me home" I said tossing the keys to him.

"Me I'm as drunk as you are I can't drive" He says.

I open the car door and push him into the drivers seat. "No worries you'll do fine" I said struggling to remember how to get into my seat belt.

Lenny takes a deep breath and slowly drives away. He was going really slowly and it felt as if it was taking forever. "Could you speed up a little, I feel like were going at turtle speed here" I said getting annoyed.

"You want me to speed up as drunk as I am, unles you wanna crash and die" He said looking to me.

"Oh never mind" I waved my hands at him and rolled my eyes.

"So where do you live anyway"

"Oh it's the garden with the...and the...and then you" I started talking crazy talk. "Sorry I don't remember right now" I said rubbing my aching head.

"It's alright, how about I just take you back to my garden till you can remember" He offerd. I said nothing as we drove to his garden.

It was dark so I couldn't really see what it looked like but I could make out a few splots of blue flowers here and there. He leads me to the shed and queitly tiptoes inside.

"Shhh, we don't wanna wake my parents or the others" He whispered. I follow him to his steps but I accidentally bump into a small stand and knock over what ever was on it as it made a thump in the floor.

"Jazmin?!" Lenny whisper shouted. "SSSHHH!" He said to me.

"Ok, sorry I can bearly see anything" I said as he helped me back up and dragged me up to his room. It was indigo colored and all over the walls were pictures of him with gnathan and all his friends and family.

"Nice place" I said.

"Thanks it's the only place I can have privacy of any kind" He said jumping onto his bed. I sat on the edge and just started looking around.

"I should really get going" I whisper to him getting up. I fell his hand grab my arm.

"So soon? you just got here" He said to me.

"I know but my kids really need me and my familys probably worried about where I am so I'd...better...just.." I got lost in his eyes while trying to leave and I felt something, I didn't know how but I was starting to feel something between him and me. I felt his hand run up to my cheeck and he pushed my misplaced hair behind my ears. I took his hand into mine and lowered it off my face. I could hear his breathing as he looked me in the eyes as I did to him, I felt as if he wanted to ask me something but I couldn't tell what it was. Until he said it himself.

"Well if you really have to go, would it be too much to ask you for a small...goodbye kiss" He said lovingly.

I gasped at what he was asking I mean we didn't even know each other that well and he was asking me for a kiss. I wanted to say no but lenny was just so "Well I-I...Uh, I guess that wouldn't be asking too much" I said getting all flustered. "Bu-but just a small one" I said.

I took in a deep breath and leaned forward as lenny did the same, I closed my eyes and kept leaning until I felt his lips press with mine, the moment our lips touched I swear I felt fireworks explode in my heart. I had never felt like this before I didn't know what was happeing to me, I could feel my cheeks turning hotter and hotter every moment we kept kissing. I reopened my eyes and saw me and lenny were still kissing and I quickly puled away.

"Whoo that was some kiss" I said bushing hard now.

"Yeah it sure was" Lenny said rubbing his neck, I could see blush on his face as well. "You're a good kisser" He smiled.

"Thanks so are you" I said getting all blushed and sweaty now. "I-I really should get going now" I said backing away from him, I tried to turn and leave but once again he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Maybe just one more finally kiss then please?" Lenny begged.

"Lenny" I whined. Even though I wanted another one too.

"One more that's all I ask for" He begged.

"Hmm alright" I cried. I locked lips with him again and the same thing happened I didn't want to let go and I could tell he didn't either. I wrapped my hands around his neck and I felt his hands tie around my waist. I moved closer to him pushing our bodies together and he tightened his grip around me, I pushed farhter and farther on him till we fell backwards onto his bed, but neither of us had even noticed. One of his hands went from my waist down to rubbing my legs, but I wasn't complaining. Before I knew it I felt myself taking off my black jacket as he tossed it to the ground, I didn't know what I was thinking at that moment but whatever I was, For sure I wasn't stopping it.

The last thing I remember was lenny moving his free hand off his bed and reaching into his drawer pulling out a small square pack before he reached for his lamp and closed us both in darkness together.

* * *

**UH-OH I think someones in love, but is it real love? And where will this take jazmin? And what will become of her and benny? Stick around to find out all the answers.**


End file.
